Hold Me
by Reborntorise
Summary: [END] Kalau ada yang sanggup menelan kalimat pedas Yoongi, itu pasti Jimin. Dan kalau ada yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Yoongi, itu juga pasti Jimin. Apapun untuk Yoongi. Yep, Jimin is that 'murahan' for Yoongi. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kekasih sugar nya itu memiliki keistimewaan, maka itu keberuntungan bagi Jimin. Jimin x Yoongi. MinYoon. Slight! Taekook. Seme!VMin
1. Love Is Not Over

**Hold** **Me**

Chpt 1

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. Tidak ada keuntungan yang penulis dapat dari menulis fanfiction ini kecuali hanya kesenangan.**

First of all, aku mau ngigetin kalo ini rated nya M. Buat yang belum cukup umur- tolong sadar diri dengan meng klik tanda 'x' atau tanda back di browser kalian.

Terus karena kalian udah gede, dosanya ditanggung masing-masing ya kawand:v

karena ini pun nekat abis ngepost ginian pas bulan puasa, tolong salahin grup yang isinya anak blangsak sehingga terciptalah fanfiction ini x"D

Cekidot~!

••••

•••

••

•

Jimin berjalan menenteng dua kantung belanja miliknya, pagi ini dia baru sadar bahwa persediannya sudah habis saat dia membuka lemari es miliknya dan tidak menemukan satupun bahan makanan yang layak untuk dimasak. Jimin lupa kapan terakhir kali dia memakan makanan rumah, apakah dua minggu lalu? Sebulan lalu? Atau bahkan dua bulan lalu?

Jimin menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya- apartemen miliknya terletak di lantai tiga. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak tinggal di apartemen biasa atau bahkan kumuh- gajinya sebagai pelatih dance di agensi ternama membuatnya memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah, yang mana dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lengkap- termasuk lift. Hanya saja Jimin lebih suka untuk menaiki tangga bila ia tidak sedang terburu-buru, sekalian berolahraga pikirnya.

Tepat setelah belokan menuju kamar apartemennya, langkah Jimin terhenti. Ada seseorang yang berdiam diri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, Min Yoongi. Lelaki berparas manis dengan tinggi tubuh hampir sama dengannya, hanya saja Min Yoongi bertubuh mungil- tidak berotot disana sini seperti dirinya.

Jimin terdiam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kini, dihadapannya adalah sosok Min Yoongi yang sejak dua bulan lalu tidak dilihatnya. Tepat dua bulan lalu, Jimin merasa benar-benar lelah untuk mencoba mengerti Yoongi dan segala tingkah lakunya yang 'dingin'. Terkadang Jimin ingin Yoongi mengerti bahwa ia juga perlu Yoongi untuk mengerti dirinya, tapi Yoongi terlalu keras dan tidak perasa untuk memahami keinginan pria itu.

Puncaknya dua bulan lalu, seminggu sudah Jimin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Yoongi, berharap Yoongi akan mencarinya dan bertanya mengapa ia tidak menghubunginya. Tapi hingga dua minggu berlalu- bahkan hampir tiga, Jimin sama sekali tidak mendapat pesan maupun telepon dari Yoongi.

Jimin terpekur- apakah selama ini hanya dia yang benar-benar berjuang dan berusaha mengerti Yoongi? Apakah selama ini hanya dia yang menerima hubungan ini?

Yoongi adalah kekasihnya- tapi kelakuan Yoongi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa pria itu perduli akan hubungan yang mereka jalani. Jimin menghela napas lelah, apakah memang hanya dirinya yang berusaha berjuang mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Apakah hanya dia yang menganggap bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih? Lagi-lagi jimin merasa tersadar, sejak awal hanya dia yang benar-benar perduli.

Jimin berdecih, tidak mengerti apa keinginan kekasihnya kali ini. Ah, kekasihnya? Atau saat ini Yoongi adalah mantan kekasihnya? Tapi Jimin tidak ingat bahwa mereka sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Jimin mendesah lelah, menatap Yoongi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, meremas coat hangat miliknya. Jimin sedikit banyaknya bersyukur karena kali ini Yoongi menggunakan coat hangat miliknya ketika bepergian di cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Ji-Jimin.." Yoongi berujar ragu, hari ini dia ke apartemen Jimin setelah dua bulan lalu mereka bertengkar di studio nya. Sepele, Jimin hanya salah paham ketika melihat kedekatan Rapmonster- teman rapper undergroudnya sedang memegang pipi Yoongi. Itu menurut Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku.. Aku ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman dua bulan lalu-"

"Tidak ada salah paham di antara kita, Min Yoongi." Jimin memotong cepat, salah paham katanya? Hah' berdecih kesal, ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tapi Jim.." Yoongi menahan Jimin ketika pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya, ia kesini untuk menjelaskan dan ia ingin Jimin mendengarkannya hingga tuntas.

"Masuklah. Aku tau kau ingin menuntaskan masalah di antara kita" Jimin masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa menutup pintu, sengaja memberi jalan masuk untuk Yoongi. Dengan ragu-ragu Yoongi mengekor, menutup kembali pintu apartemen Jimin dengan cepat kemudian mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Jim, aku dan Rapmon hanyalah teman. Dia hanya berusaha-

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti ketika Jimin berdecih kesal, menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Jadi kau pikir aku mempermasalahkan hal itu? Dua bulan Min Yoongi! Demi Tuhan! Dua bulan sejak pertengkaran kita dan yang terlintas di benakmu adalah aku yang cemburu?!"

"Lalu apa?!" Yoongi tersulut dengan nada tinggi yang Jimin gunakan, "kau menerobos masuk ke studio tepat ketika Rapmon memegang pipiku! Berbicara tidak jelas tentang aku yang tidak pernah mengerti dirimu! Kau membentakku! Berteriak kesal di depan wajahku! Kemudian pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang membuat amarahmu tersulut! Berengsek! Kau pikir aku mengerti bila kau tidak menjelaskan?!" Dada Yoongi naik turun, persetan dengan kalimat manis yang seharusnya dia gunakan agar hubungan mereka membaik.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mencoba mengerti! Lima tahun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi hanya aku yang merasa kalau kau kekasihku! Hanya aku yang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ini! Hanya aku yang mencoba mengerti dan perduli! Pernahkan sehari bahkan sedetik, kau penasaran kemana aku pergi? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana keadaanku? Pernahkan? Jawab aku Yoongi!"

Yoongi tersentak kaget, pernahkan? Yoongi hanya merasa tidak perlu khawatir atas apa yang Jimin lakukan di luar sana, Yoongi hanya merasa-

"Apa?! Tidak kan? Aku sengaja menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungimu, bahkan hingga tiga minggu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak berada di sekitarmu, tidak mengirimu pesan bahkan tidak meneleponmu. Pernahkah kau peduli?! Sebenarnya Aku ini apa di matamu Min Yoongi?!" Jimin memandang mata Yoongi yang mulai berkaca-kaca, entah merasa takut dengan suara keras Jimin atau memang sadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak perduli bahwa Jimin tidak berada di sekitarnya.

"A-aku.. Aku.."

"Pulanglah, habiskan waktumu untuk berdiam diri di studiomu. Aku sudah tidak peduli." Jimin berbalik, menata belanjaannya yg belum sempat ia taruh di kulkas.

"Jim!" Yoongi menahan pundak Jimin, berharap Jimin masih akan meladeninya.

"Kita putus Yoongi. Pulang lah, hyung." Tanpa berbalik, Jimin memutuskan Yoongi.

Yoongi tercekat, apa? Jimin... Memutuskannya?

"Sialan!"

"Tolong jangan kemari lagi untuk beberapa waktu, hyungnim..." Jimin masih memunggungi Yoongi, berharap perkataannya dapat di dengar jelas oleh Yoongi.

"A-apa?"

"Hyung mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pulang lah."

Jimin memang memutuskan melepas Yoongi pergi, tapi bukan berarti ia dengan rela hati melepasnya pergi. Jimin hanya harus belajar memahami bahwa ia bukan pusat dunia Yoongi, bukan satu-satunya tempat Yoongi kembali dan berkeluh kesah. Jimin mengerti bahwa Yoongi memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang Jimin tidak yakin bisa ia masuki, Yoongi begitu jauh dan sulit untuk digapai, tapi bukan berarti Jimin tidak pernah mencoba menggapai Yoongi dan merengkuhnya erat.

Mungkin- mungkin Jimin adalah satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tahan dengan segala sikap Yoongi, tapi bukan berarti ia kuat- pun terkadang ia lelah menghadapi Yoongi, tetapi ketika Jimin berhenti untuk mengerti, bayang-bayang Yoongi yang tersenyum manis selalu menghampirinya. Jimin suka melihat Yoongi tersenyum saat ia berhasil mencoba memahami keinginan Yoongi tanpa pria itu perlu jelaskan- karena sungguh, Yoongi sendiri malas menjelaskan apa sebenarnya maunya. Yoongi terlalu sulit untuk ditebak- bahkan oleh Jimin.

Dan sekarang, Jimin menyerah. Persetan dengan hubungan mereka, ia merasa letih menghadapi Yoongi.

Jimin sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Yoongi lebih cepat. Ia mendorong Jimin ke tembok, mencium bibir gemuk milik Jimin dengan beringas, tangannya yang semula berada di leher Jimin naik ke atas, mendorong kepala Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ungh.." Yoongi mendesah ketika Jimin mulai membelai bagian perutnya- entah sejak kapan tangan Jimin berhasil menyingkap kemeja Yoongi.

"Jimhhh.." Rasanya kaki Yoongi seperti cokelat, dan sentuhan Jimin terasa sangat panas, membakarnya hingga Yoongi rasanya tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." Kedua terengah-engah setelah berciuman lama, Yoongi bersandar pada Jimin, ia selalu suka berada dalam pelukan Jimin. Terasa hangat, Yoongi suka karena Jimin memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Jimin selalu sabar menghadapinya, Jimin tak pernah protes apabila Yoongi lebih memilih tenggelam dalam not-not balok dan ratusan kalimat yang akan ia ubah menjadi lagu, Jimin tidak pernah melarang Yoongi untuk bertemu teman-teman rapper nya, Jimin selalu mendukungnya- bahkan ketika orang tuanya menentang keputusannya untuk bekerja di bidang entertain, Jimin selalu ada dan Jimin tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Jimin adalah orang yang selalu mengerti Yoongi. Tapi kenapa Yoongi baru sadar, bahwa dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk Jimin.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jimin, kerongkongannya tercekat, menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Maaf- maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku. A-ku, aku..." Suara Yoongi bergetar, isakannya mulai terdengar.

Jimin tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia menempatkan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi, meremasnya lembut. Merasakan betapa sebenarnya ia merindukan Yoongi.

"Mari memaafkan satu sama lain, aku hanya lelah dengan hubungan kita. Aku rasa kita perlu-

"Ani! Aniya! Aku tidak mau putus!" Yoongi menggeleng kencang, memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Tapi-

"Tidak mau! Aku- aku akan mencoba mengerti, aku akan lebih peka, aku akan lebih peduli. Aku- aku akan berubah!"

Jimin tersenyum lembut, melepas pelukan Yoongi untuk menatap lurus ke arah mata Yoongi yang masih basah.

"Aku tidak mau putus.." Yoongi merengek, Jimin merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya, menggelitik. Kapan lagi seorang Min Yoongi- kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini merengek manja. Jimin tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit, melengkung indah, atau menjadi garis lurus? Jimin senang. Senang sekali mendengar Yoongi yang merengek manja.

"Hu'um.. Baiklah" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi, membawanya dalam pelukan erat miliknya.

"Pokoknya lain kali kalau kau mengatakan putus, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" Gerutu Yoongi kesal, gerutuan yang justru mendatangkan senyum tipis di wajah Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi"

"Aku juga" Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, merasa malu.

"Juga apa?" Goda Jimin senang, "aw..." Pekiknya ketika Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya dengan kencang.

"Mencintaimu."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Jimin tertawa karena Yoongi semakin menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, pelukannya makin erat.

Ah, Min Yoongi selalu membuat Jimin merasakan nano-nano, terkadang gado-gado, rasanya campur aduk. Tapi Jimin senang, Min Yoongi selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia- bahkan setelah pertengkaran mereka.

Yep, jimin is that 'murahan' untuk yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" Jimin ber-smirk ria. Memandang lapar ke arah dada Yoongi.

End~ fufufu~

Bonus :v

"Yoongiah.." Jimin mengecup telinga Yoongi, mulai turun kebawah, mengendus sekitar perpotongan leher Yoongi. Ah, rasanya memabukkan. Jimin merindukan Yoongi- sangat merindukannya.

"Enggghh.." Yoongi mendesah ketika Jimin menjilat bagian lehernya, terasa basah, hangat.

"Ji-jiminhhh.." Yoongi mendesah saat Jimin mulai membelai punggungnya, sial, bibir gemuk Jimin memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil menuju dadanya. Sejak kapan kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas tiga?!

"Ya, sayang?" Tangan Jimin beralih menuju puting Yoongi, memutar dan meremasnya, membuat Yoongi mengerang. Di gigitnya pelan puting Yoongi yang mulai mengeras. O-oh, sepertinya Yoongi mulai horny, hmm? Jimin ber-smirk ria. Dia rindu menyentuh Yoongi

"Aah.. A-aniyahh, tidak sekaranghh.." Kaki Yoongi rasanya melemas, di dorongnya kepala Jimin dari dadanya.

"Wae?"

"A-aku.. Aku belum membersihkan diri" Yoongi malu, tau begini harusnya ia pulang dulu ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri.

"Tapi rasamu akan tetap lezat Yoon.." Jimin melepas kancing keempat hingga kancing terakhir Yoongi, keberuntungan baginya karena Yoongi tidak memakai singlet lagi di dalam kemejanya sehingga Jimin dapat menatap perut mulus tanpa cela, bersih, rata, tidak berotot, tapi Jimin justru suka Yoongi yang begini.

"Ji-Jim.." Yoongi bergetar, mencoba menghentikan tangan Jimin yang menarik kemeja Yoongi turun melewati bahunya.

"Nikmati saja sayang, nikmati..." Jimin berhasil melepas kemeja Yoongi, mendaratkan tangannya pada punggung Yoongi yang terasa menegang.

Jimin memutar balik posisi mereka, kini Yoongi bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan Jimin yang mengurung Yoongi.

"Rileks sayang, nikmati.. " tangan jimin menyusuri perut mulus Yoongi dari atas, terus turun menuju bawah secara perlahan,

"Hmm..." Yoongi secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka, bibir mereka berpagutan dengan erat, saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Tangan Yoongi berada di belakang kepala Jimin, diremasnya rambut Jimin. Tak mau kalah, lidah Jimin merangsak masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi, bergulat lidah hingga saliva keluar dari menuju dagu mereka. Bibir Yoongi terasa manis dan Jimin tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak mencicipinya dengan baik.

"Eunggh.. Parkkhh.." Yoongi sekali lagi mendesah, remasan pada bagian belakangnya membuat kaki-kakinya bergetar. Ia jelas mengerti betapa horny nya ia dan Jimin saat ini.

"Ahh... Jim.. Itu..." Yoongi bergetar saat Jimin menggesekkan junior mereka yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Yoongi, aku tidak tahan lagi. Bolehkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk malu, menyetujui keinginan Jimin.

Jimin membuka bajunya dengan tergesa, memampangkan 6 kotak di perutnya.

"Kau suka kan dengan apa yang kau lihat, Min Yoongi?" Yoongi blushing, mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Sentuh aku Jimin.." Yoongi tidak peduli bahwa dia terlihat seperti jalang yang haus belaian- ia rindu bagaimana Jimin menyentuh tiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia ingin Jimin dalam tubuhnya.

Mendengar Yoongi yang seakan memberikan lampu hijau, membuat Jimin makin bernafsu. Diciumnya lagi Yoongi secara brutal, tak lupa tanggannya bergerilya mencoba melepas ikat pinggang Yoongi. Jimin begitu terampil- ah, sudah berapa puluh kali dia menelanjangi Yoongi untuk menggagahinya.

Tangan Jimin bermain-main di paha mulus Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti dan melepas celananya sendiri dengan tergesa.

Membopong Yoongi ke kamarnya, Yoongi pasrah saat Jimin mendorongnya ke kasur dan mengangkanginya.

Melebarkan kaki Yoongi, dan Jimin dapat melihat manhole Yoongi berkedut. Jimin mengelus kejantanan Yoongi, menimbukkan desahan tertahan dari bibir manis milik Yoongi

Yoongi menggeliat ketika Jimin memasukkan satu jari ke hole Yoongi, Yoongi mendesah, baru satu-

"Shitthh.. Jim.. Sahh satuhh.." Protes Yoongi, Jimin menghujam hole nya dengan 3 jari sekaligus. Jimin mendorong jarinya semakin dalam, ah, Yoongi merasa basah di ujung junior nya. Spermanya keluar.

"Klimaks karena jariku, sayang?" Jimin mengejek, mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam manhole kekasihnya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang terengah selepas klimaks.

"Di-diam.. Cepat masukkan milikmu. A-aku ingin milikmu di dalam tubuhku. Setubuhi aku hingga kau puas"

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga aku puas sayang.."Jimin menyeringai, sebenarnya dia sendiri bukan orang yang gila nafsu akan sex, tapi tubuh Yoongi benar-benar menggodanya.

"Jimh.. Pengaman.." Ugh, Yoongi tidak tahan, tapi ia ingat Jimin belum menggunakan pengaman. Kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini terlihat tak sabar dan segera ingin memasukkan juniornya dalam hole Yoongi.

"Shit!" Jimin bangkit, mengacak-ngacak lemari. Sial, pengamannya habis. Ah persetan dengan pengaman, junior Jimin sudah tidak tahan.

"Jimhh.." Yoongi hendak protes saat kepala Junior Jimin sudah terasa di depan hole nya sementara ia tahu Jimin tidak memakai pengaman.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya di dalam.."

"Argh.. Pehhlan.. Jimin.." Yoongi meremas seprai kasur Jimin, Jimin memasukkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba.

"Sa-sakithh.." Yoongi tersentak merasakan sakit saat Jimin mendorong miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam Yoongi. Rasanya seperti terbelah.

"Ugh Yoongi, ketat.." Jimin memasukkan juniornya hingga setengah, menatap wajah kesakitan Yoongi. Dia lupa menggunakan lube. Sial.

"Yoon- Yoongi.." Jimin panik melihat air mata Yoongi. Jimin sudah akan mencabut miliknya sebelum Yoongi berteriak untuk memintanya tetap diam untuk sebentar.

Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk duduk dengan posisi miliknya yang sudah masuk setengah, Yoongi meringis, sakit. Yoongi melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Jimin.

"Yoongi.. Ma-maaf.. Aku.."

"Lanjutkan.. Hh.. Hh.. Lanjutkan Jim.." Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, ia melebarkan kedua kakinya, memudahkan Jimin untuk bekerja di bawah sana.

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu mengeluarkannya dulu? Kita bisa menggunakan lube. Aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku mau Jimin.. Mau Jimin berada dalam tubuhku." Yoongi menatap kedua mata Jimin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ba-baiklah.. Yoongi, tahan ya.." Jimin mendorong kembali juniornya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam lubang Yoongi- dengan Yoongi yang mencengkram bahu Jimin untuk menahan sakit. Setelah di rasanya masuk, Jimin menatap Yoongi, meminta ijin untuk bergerak.

"Lahhkukanh.. Cheepathh.." Jimin mendorong Yoongi ke depan, menidurkan Yoongi yang perlahan mencoba menggapai seprai untuk ia remas. Jimin tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi selain menggenjot tubuh Yoongi, ia mulai bergerak, dengan tempo perlahan. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menikmati rasanya pijatan hole Yoongi pada kejantanannya. Membenamkan juniornya yang terasa makin membesar di dalam lubang milik Yoongi.

"Ahh.. Faster Jim.." Yoongi mengerang, sakit, tapi nikmat. Jimin makin merasa tertantang untuk membuat Yoongi mendesah lebih keras. Ah, meski berkali-kali sudah ia menggagahi kekasihnya, tapi rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Ahh. Moorehh.. Jiminhh.. Lebih dalamhh.." Jimin menurut, mempercepat gerakannya untuk menggenjot miliknya. Mencari titik tempat dimana Yoongi merasa puas. Juniornya terasa dipijat, hole Yoongi begitu ketat dan nikmat.

"Ahh.. Disituhh.." Jimin makin bernafsu, ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya, mempercepat tempo.

"Ji-jimmhhh.. Aku mau keluar.."

"Ah Yoongi.." Jimin memasukkan miliknya makin dalam ke hole Yoongi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari Juniornya

"Jimhh.. Keluarkan.. Ahh.. di luar-

Terlambat. Jimin klimaks di dalam Yoongi. Mata Yoongi membulat- klimaksnya tertahan di ujung. Damn!

"Yoon.."

Bruk! Di dorongnya tubuh Jimin dengan kasar, yang mana memaksa junior Jimin ikut keluar.

"A-ah.. Hhh.. Hh.." Sial, Yoongi gagal klimaks. Dia buru-buru bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Jimin.

Brak! Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Jimin mengerjap, segera tersadar setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup kasar.

"Yo-Yoongi-ah..." Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Sial, ia terlambat mengeluarkan junior miliknya, Yoongi akan mengamuk padanya nanti.

Jimin menghela napas, mendengar shower nya menyala, berarti Yoongi tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi hingga satu jam ke depan.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, kay? Aku-

"DIAM!" Yoongi berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, kesal. Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, kena semprot lagi.

Jimin berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dengan badan yang masih telanjang. Mengambil boxer untuk dia pakai. Ia Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, mengusak rambutnya kasar, sejak awal mereka melakukan kegiatan sex- Yoongi memang tidak pernah mengizinkan Jimin untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, pun di dalam, ia menggunakan pengaman.

Jimin heran, kenapa? Apa Yoongi jijik dengan sperma yang memenuhi lubangnya? Atau- tidak mungkin kan laki-laki hamil? Ngaco. Jimin lelah, menunggu Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Lebih baik ia tidur, iya, Jimin tidur dengan keadaan bagian tubuh atas telanjang. Masa bodoh, toh nanti yang melihat six pack nya juga kekasihnya seorang.

.

.

"Ugh.. Penuh.." Desahnya lirih, cairan Jimin mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubangnya.

"Aku menjijikan..." Yoongi mulai menangis di bawah guyuran shower. Ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Yang punya story's note (?)

Hai~~

sorry ga hot, aku sendiri merinding dan ngeskip pas baca ulang. juseyo~

enaknya dilanjut atau enggak. Terus tolong kalo ngereview jangan cuman satu kata, "lanjut." Duh, ku kitati, nulis panjang lebar dibalesnya cuman sekata doang:")

makasih buat yang bersedia numpuk dosa buat baca ginian. Lol.

Ngomong-ngomong ini nulisnya lewat hp, maaf berantakan.

Feel freeto give a review? Phewleaseuu~~

-Jakarta, 29 June 2016-


	2. Male Pregnant?

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 2**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warn : Mature content! Mpreg (mungkin)**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them.**

Hai, sekali lagi aku mengingatkan kalau FF ini rated nya M alias Mature content. Jadi tolong cek ke kartu tanda pengenal kalian, sudah kah kalian cukup umur? Hehe.

Buat yang tetep bandel, yaudah deh, kepengen ngejewer (?) tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai.

Jangan lupa cek author's note di bawah ya! *wink*

••

••

••

 **Previous Chap**

 _"Ugh.. Penuh.." Desahnya lirih, cairan Jimin mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubangnya._

 _"Aku menjijikan..." Yoongi mulai menangis di bawah guyuran shower. Ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _Tbc - 29 juni 2016_

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, tidak bisa tidur kalau belum melihat Yoongi keluar. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi di sebrangnya, perlahan ia mendengar isakan. Isakan?! Yoonginya!

Jimin bangkit terburu-buru, menggedor pintu kamar mandinya. Ia tau Yoongi tidak mengunci pintunya, tapi ia segan untuk masuk ke dalam kalau Yoongi tidak mengizinkannya.

"Yoongi? Yoongi buka pintunya!"

"Tidak mau!" Itu suara Yoongi, terdengar bergetar? Ah apakah kesayangannya benar-benar menangis hebat di dalam sana?

"Sayang, aku minta maaf okay? Aku benar-benar tidak berniat mengeluarkannya di dalam. Biarkan aku masuk ya?" Jimin memelas, tidak ada balasan dari dalam

"Yoongi-ah? Kalau kau diam, ku anggap kau mengizinkan aku untuk masuk."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Jimin memutar knop pintu kamar mandinya, ia dapat melihat Yoongi berdiri di bawah shower dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Kenapa Yoongi? Jijik karena aku memenuhimu lubangmu dengan spermaku?"

Yoongi menggeleng, memutar balik badannya untuk menatap Jimin dengan pandangan takut. Pandangan yang membuat Jimin merasa tercubit.

Jimin mendekat, mematikan shower yang mengguyur Yoongi. Yoongi memutus kontak matanya, memilih menatap objek lain selain Jimin.

"Yoongi, tatap aku.." Jimin meremas pinggang mungil Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Yoongi, jangan buat aku mengulanginya." Jimin menggeram, Yoongi justru membuang muka, menolak menatap Jimin. Kelakuan Yoongi memaksa tangannya untuk menggenggam dagu Yoongi dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap balik ke arah Jimin.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Jimin merubah intonasinya menjadi lebih lembut, menatap sayang ke arah Yoongi.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Yoongi gelisah, tidak berani menatap Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjelaskan kondisinya? Memang ia adalah pihak yang di dominasi, tetapi hal yang coba ia utarakan membuat harga dirinya sebagai pria sedikitnya tercoreng.

"Yoongi, katakan sejujurnya. Sejak awal kau selalu melarangku mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimu, kau selalu memintaku memakai pengaman. Kenapa?" Jimin menuntut, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Kau takut kalau kau akan terkena penyakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan bertele-tele Yoongi. Kita baru saja berbaikan, jangan menyulut amarahku."

"Bagai-bagaimana kalau.. Aku.. Aku seorang _male pregnant_?"

"A-apa?!" Jimin terbelalak, kupingnya masih benar untuk mendengar Yoongi dengan jelas.

"Kau.. Apa?"

"Aku _male pregnant_."

Jimin bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang merasakan kecewa atas reaksi yang diberikan Jimin.

Bibir Yoongi bergetar, sekarang apa? Jimin akan jijik dan benci padanya? Jimin akan meninggalkannya karena hal ini? Iya?

Air mata Yoongi sudah mendesak keluar dari matanya, tetapi suara pintu terbuka membuat ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap sosok bersurai orange milik kekasinya yang perlahan menghampirinya, Jimin bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuh basahnya dengan handuk.

"Sialan! Kau–" Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis saja, dia pikir Jimin meninggalkannya. Yoongi hanya menurut ketika Jimin membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, hmm?" Jimin mendudukan Yoongi di atas kasurnya, mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan surai mint Yoongi.

"Kau pikir mudah? Bagaimana kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku aneh dan menjijikan?!" Yoongi bersungut sebal.

"Apakah sejak awal kita bercinta, kau selalu takut Yoongi? Kau takut benihku berkembang di dalam tubuhmu?" Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

"Ini konyol Jimin! Aku takut–"

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu saat kau mengandung anak kita?"

"Aku menjijikan..."

"Tidak Yoongi, kau istimewa." Jimin mengecup surai berwarna mint itu, menangkup wajah Yoongi yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Lagipula Yoon, aku baru sekali meninggalkannya di dalam tubuhmu. Apakah spermaku sangat bagus hingga dapat menumbuhkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu dalam sekali tembak?" Jimin berbisik kecil di telinga Yoongi, menyeringai melihat wajah Yoongi yang merah padam karena malu.

"Aku harap aku bisa meninggalkan benihku dan memenuhi lubangmu hingga cairan itu melesak keluar dari hole mu karena tidak mampu menampungnya.." Jimin berbisik menggoda, dibalas tinjuan oleh Yoongi di perutnya. Uh, _dirty talk_ yang Jimin lakukan membuat wajah Yoongi memanas.

"Aw..." Jimin mengerang sakit, dipegangnya kedua tangan Yoongi, menghentikan tinjuan yang Yoongi berikan.

"Yoongi, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi!"

Mata Yoongi membulat, sesuatu yang keras menyundul perutnya. Se-sejak kapan milik Jimin mengeras?

"Ta-tapi.."

Jimin lebih cepat mendorong tubuh Yoongi untuk berbaring di ranjangnya, menghentikan protes yang akan Yoongi lakukan.

"Jimin.. Sakit.." Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, mengundang Jimin untuk menghisapnya.

"Aku akan memakai _lube_ "

"Baiklah.." Yoongi pasrah saat Jimin sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, menyingkirkan handuk yang membungkus dirinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Yoongi aku sudah tidak tahan. Lebarkan kakimu." Jimin tidak melakukan foreplay apapun, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk berada di dalam Yoongi.

Kekasih mungilnya menurut, melebarkan kakinya untuk mempermudah Jimin. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah bawah, ia dapat melihat Jimin memberikan lube di sekitar Juniornya. Ah, ukuran milik Jimin sangat besar dan Yoongi selalu ragu untuk dapat menampungnya utuh.

"Aah.. Jiminhh.. Pehlanhh.." Yoongi tersentak saat benda tumpul itu merangsak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ah rasanya milik Jimin makin membesar di dalam sana.

Kejantanan Jimin baru masuk setengah tetapi lubang milik Yoongi sudah menahannya dengan ketat, membuat miliknya serasa di pijat.

"Kauu.. Ahh.. Sangatt ketatthh Yoonhh.." Jimin mendorong miliknya untuk semakin masuk utuh.

"Yoongi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang memejamkan mata, meremas seprai tempat tidurnya.

"Kau- kau membesar Jimhh.." Yoongi membuka matanya, mendesah saat milik Jimin benar-benar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Bergerak Jim, ayo kita menggila." Yoongi berujar mantap, membuat Jimin makin bernafsu untuk segera menggenjot tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Ah sayang, rasanya nikmat.. Jangan pernah membuka kakimu untuk orang lain Yoongi. Kau milikku, hanya milikku." Klaim Jimin tanpa berhenti menggenjot tubuh Yoongi.

"Aah.. Jiminhh..." Yoongi mengerang nikmat saat Jimin menyentuh G-Spot nya, "Jimhh.. Disituuhhh... Ahh"

Jimin makin bersemangat, di maju mundurkan pinggulnya, kejantanannya keluar masuk dan hole Yoongi yang berkedut membuat miliknya terasa dipijat.

"Ugh Jim.." Yoongi tersengal saat miliknya keluar, baru sekali keluar dan Yoongi sudah lemas.

"Aku belum keluar sayang.." Jimin terus menggenjot, memperdalam miliknya di tubuh Yoongi. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu akan menembak dari juniornya, "ahh Yoongihhh" Jimin klimaks tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, sudah bukan masalah kan?

"Ji-jimhh.. Penuh.. Cabut eungghh" Yoongi merengek, perutnya terasa tergelitik saat Jimin mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Tidak Yoongi, aku belum selesai" Jimin menyeringai, menarik cepat tubuh Yoongi untuk duduk, menghasilkan erangan sakit dari Yoongi.

"Maaf- tapi aku tidak tahan"

Jimin mencumbu bibir Yoongi dengan ganas, permainannya berantakan tanpa tempo, ia hanya menjilat, menghisap bibir Yoongi dan berperang lidah dengan gerakan tidak teratur. Yoongi pasrah, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk membalas ciuman Jimin. Lidah mereka berperang, mendorong satu sama lain untuk masuk ke mulut masing-masing.

"Jim.." Yoongi memukul bahu Jimin, napasnya terasa habis. Ciuman tidak beraturan ini menghisap habis napasnya.

"Hhh... Hhh.. Hhh.." Yoongi meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, harus ia akui- walau Jimin menciumnya dengan berantakan, tapi Jimin merupakan seorang good kisser.

"Jim.. Ahhh.. Jangannhh ehmm.. buat.. tandahh" Jimin tidak mengindahkan Yoongi, mulutnya bermain-main di sekitar leher kekasihnya.

"Aakhh.." Yoongi mengerang, Jimin memberikan kissmark di lehernya.

"Ji-jimhh.. Ahh jangan bermain disituh.." Yoongi mendesah, Kepala jimin sudah menunduk untuk bermain di puting kanan milik Yoongi, menciumnya, menjilatnya, tangan Jimin tidak diam, tangan kirinya memelintir puting kiri Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerang. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut perut Yoongi, bermain-main sebentar disana sebelum akhirnya tangannya berhenti di junior Yoongi. Jimin tidak melakukannya dengan lembut- gerakan cepat dan kasarnya justru membuat kejantanan Yoongi ereksi.

"Aah.. Jiminhh.. _I'm cum_.." Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin setelah Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi menembakkan spermanya ke perut Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahannn.. Genjot saja aku Jimhh.." Yoongi mengerang saat Jimin lagi-lagi bermain dengan putingnya. Jimin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, _doggy style!_ " Perintah Jimin membuat Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya Yoongi. _Doggy style_. Cepat berbalik dan menungging"

"Ta-tapi milikmu masih berada di dalam, keluarkan dulu ugh."

"Nah, berputarlah. Jangan biarkan adik kecilku lepas dari sarangnya terlalu lama"

Sialan. Jimin sengaja benar melakukan ini.

"Cepat Yoongi! Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu."

Yoongi mau tidak mau melepas kukungan kakinya pada pinggang Jimin,

Membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jimin

"Bagus, sekarang cepatlah menungging dengan benar"

Yoongi perlahan menaikkan pinggulnya untuk menungging, sementara Jimin masih berdiri di belakangnya, "su-sudah.."

Jimin tersenyum menang, menepuk pantat Yoongi yang begitu menggoda. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba ia memasukkan miliknya, Yoongi mengerang sakit saat Jimin memaksa kejantanannya untuk masuk ke lubang Yoongi, ia menggerakkan miliknya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat.

"A-ah.. Jiminhh.. _Fasterrr_.." Nikmat dan sakit menjadi satu, " _more_.. Lebih dalam Jim"

Jimin makin bernafsu, "sebut namaku Yoongihh.."

"Aah.. Jimhh.. Jiminn.."

"Ahh disituhh!" Yoongi merasakan titik g-spot nya ditumbuk oleh kejantanan Jimin.

"Jiminhhh.."

"Aku hampir keluar Yoonhh.."

"Aahh..." Bersamaan dengan desahan Yoongi, Jimin mengeluarkan spermanya lagi.

Yoongi rasanya ingin roboh, lututnya melemas. Jimin mencabut miliknya, membiarkan spermanya kembali keluar.

"Yoongi, aku mau lagi. Aku mau kau di atasku."

Yoongi mengerang, mau tidak mau mendorong tubuh Jimin agar terlentang. Ia duduk di atas perut Jimin, Jimin dapat merasakan spermanya yang menetes dari lubang Yoongi mengenai perutnya.

"Jim, aku– aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

"Masukkan milikku ke dalam lubangmu Yoongi" Yoongi menurut, "ugh Jim.. Susah"

"Dorong lebih keras Yoongi" perintah Jimin.

"Sakit Jim.." Yoongi memejamkan matanya, memaksa kejantanan Jimin untuk masuk ke hole nya. Yoongi diam saat ia merasa kejantanan Jimin membesar dan memenuhinya. "Ahh.."

"Bergeraklah Yoon.." Jimin memegangi pinggul Yoongi, menjaga agar Yoongi tetap seimbang.

Yoongi menaik turunkan pinggulnya, "lebih cepat Yoongi."

Yoongi semakin menghentakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun, berada di atas tidak membuatnya nyaman dan puas.

"Jim.. Tidak suka.." Rengek Yoongi pada akhirnya, lelah sendiri karena Jimin tidak kunjung klimaks. Jimin terkekeh, mendorong tubuh Yoongi dan mengangkanginya.

"Kau memang _ultimate bottom_ Yoon" Jimin berada di atas Yoongi, ia kembali mulai bergerak lagi, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh.. _So tight_.. Kau ketat sekali Yoonhh.."

Dan Jimin kembali menggenjot tubuh Jimin semalam suntuk hingga Yoongi roboh, Yoongi hanya pasrah membiarkan Jimin terus menabur benih di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jimin merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, semalam ia benar-benar bermain hingga puas. Melirik jam dinding di kamarnya- jam 10 pagi. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tidur membelakanginya, miliknya masih tertancap di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Ah, rasanya amat menakjubkan. Jimin tidak pernah bosan untuk menggagahi kekasih mungilnya. Jimin ingat ia mulai berpacaran dengan Yoongi saat kuliah, lima tahun sudah, dan Jimin merenggut keperawanan Yoongi tiga tahun lalu.

Jimin mengenal Yoongi saat mereka berada di SHS, Yoongi merupakan senior yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya- saat banyak yang memuja Jimin dan Taehyung (sahabatnya), Yoongi justru tidak mengindahkan keberadaanya. Perbedaan dua tahun di antara mereka, cukup membuat Jimin merasa sulit untuk mendekati Yoongi. Beruntung saat kuliah ia masuk kuliah yang sama dengan Yoongi, meski berbeda jurusan. Menaklukan Yoongi tidak semudah dugaannya- ia perlu menempeli Yoongi kemana-mana tanpa punya malu. Membuat Yoongi terkadang jengah dengan tatapan orang-orang, untung bagi Jimin karena akhirnya Yoongi menerimanya.

Jimin tersenyum mengingat kenangan lamanya, ia memeluk Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi bukannya orang yang terganggu dengan hal kecil saat tidur, tapi kali ini ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"euhm.. Jim.." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat.

Yoongi bergerak-gerak, berusaha mencoba melepas pelukan Jimin.

"Sa-sayang.. Jangan bergerak-gerak atau adikku akan kembali bangun.."

Yoongi melotot horror, apa?! Ia baru sadar bahwa milik Jimin masih berada di dalamnya.

"Keluarkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Yoongi tau Jimin menggodanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa penuh di bawah sana, sebenarnya sampai jam berapa Jimin menggenjot tubuhnya. Ah, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama dari pinggang hingga ke bawah.

"Jimin, aku merasa penuh. Bisa kau keluarkan milikmu atau aku harus berguling sendiri? Sebenarnya sampai jam berapa kau bermain dengan tubuhku?"

"Jam 3 pagi.."

"APA?!" Yoongi berteriak, disusul debuman pintu yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"A-astaga.. EOMMA?!" Jimin buru-buru meraih selimut di kakinya, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Gerakannya membuat Juniornya tertarik keluar dari lubang Yoongi.

"Aa.." Desahan Yoongi tertahan oleh tatapan membunuh yang diberikan ibu Jimin pada mereka berdua.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! NIKAHI YOONGI BARU KAU BUAT HAMIL!" Ibunya berkacak pinggang di depan Jimin.

"Ma-mama..." Yoongi mencicit takut, baru kali ini mereka tertangkap basah setelah bercinta. Ini memalukan.

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU, HAH?! BAGAIMANA KALAU BENIH YANG KAU TINGGALKAN DI DALAM YOONGI BENAR-BENAR BERKEMBANG SEBELUM KALIAN MENIKAH?!" Ibunya bersungut marah, menarik Jimin turun dari tempat tidur.

"U-umma..." Jimin buru-buru menarik boxer nya yang berada di lantai, memakainya dengan cepat.

"Umma rasanya migrain.. Kaki Umma lemas.." Jimin memegangi tubuh ibunya, menuntunnya menuju kasur. Yoongi terduduk, panik.

"Mama, mama baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bertanya takut-takut, takut terkena amukan dari Ibu kandung Jimin.

"Katakan, apa Jimin memaksamu? Aku mendengar dari Taehyung bahwa kalian bertengkar, tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang?" Ibu Jimin memijat keningnya, merasa pusing dengan kelakuan anak dan calon menantunya.

"Ma-mama.."

"Mama tidak marah kau melakukannya dengan Jimin, kalian sudah dewasa. Hanya saja Mama kecewa karena kalian melakukannya tanpa ikatan pernikahan." Yoongi dan Jimin terdiam, membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yoongi, Mama mendengar semuanya semalam. Mama menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar anak ini, makanya Mama kembali ke rumah dan memutuskan berkunjung lagi pagi ini. Mama terkejut dengan pembicaraan kalian berdua, apakah itu benar Yoongi?" Ibu Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam, membelainya lembut bak sesuatu yang amat berharga.

"Yoongi, Mama takut Jimin melukaimu.."

"Umma! Aku tidak akan melukai Yoongi!" Jimin dengan cepat membantah, membuat Ibunya menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan Yoongi, apa yang Mama dengar semalam benar?"

"Ya Mama, yang Mama dengar perihal aku yang dapat mengandung adalah benar."

Mata Ibu Jimin membesar, menatap Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca, siap menangis dengan fakta memalukannya.

"Oh sayang, jangan menangis.."

Jimin berdecih, Ibunya akan mulai berdrama lagi. Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri atau menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapan karena ia yakin ibunya pasti memasak. Biarlah Yoongi bersama Ibunya, terkadang Ibunya lebih jago membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dengan langkah besar ia memilih menuju dapur, perutnya keroncongan karena belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin. Ia melihat chappjae, ddak galbi, dan kimchi di atas meja makannya. Buru-buru ia duduk, mengambil nasi secukupnya beserta lauk yang menggodanya, ia makan terburu-buru.

"kau menikah bulan depan!"

Uhuk! Jimin buru-buru meraih segelas air, meminumnya cepat.

"Umma!" Jimin protes karena tersedak. Ibunya tidak sedang bercanda kan? Ia sedang sibuk menggarap project baru, lagipula satu bulan untuk menyiapkan pernikahan? Jimin merengut.

"Umma yang akan menyiapkannya, kau tinggal datang untuk fitting baju dan acara pernikahan." Ibunya bersedekap.

"Tapi Umma.." Ibunya mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Jimin- kau sudah menabur benih. Jangan coba untuk lari!"

"Aku tidak lari! Hanya waktunya tidak tepat. Aku memiliki _project_ baru karena boygroup asuhanku akan comeback bulan depan. Aku akan sangat sibuk bulan ini dan sebulan ke depan."

"Lalu kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila Yoongi hamil? Kau ini mencintai Yoongi tidak sih?!" Ibunya menatapnya tajam, seakan ingin menerkam Jimin bila ia menjawab pertanyaannya dengan salah.

Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian lengkap terdiam di balik tembok, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri dua orang disana ketika ia mendengar percakapan mereka. Menikah? Yoongi belum pernah memikirkannya. Meski kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama sudah tau hubungan mereka, tapi Yoongi belum pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan menuju jenjang pernikahan bersama Jimin.

"Umma.." Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya, ingin mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Aku mencintai Yoongi sejak aku melihatnya di Senior High School, aku mengejarnya dengan susah payah saat kuliah. Aku mencoba mempertahankan hubungan kami yang aku rasa hanya aku yang berjuang untuk mempertahankannya. Kalau ditanya apakah aku mencintai Yoongi, tentu. Tentu aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku menikah dengannya–"

Yoongi merasa sesak, jadi Jimin tidak ingin menikahinya? Bahkan setelah ia menabur benih di dalam tubuh Yoongi?

"–Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar cinta untuk menikahi Yoongi. Aku ingin membahagiakannya dengan materi juga.."

"Kau sudah cukup mampu Jimin. Ayahmu bahkan bersedia memberikanmu tempat di perusahaannya."

"Aku hanya merasa.. belum siap."

"Umma tidak mau tau. Siap atau tidak kau harus menikahi Yoongi secepatnya!"

"Aku tau.." Jimin berkata lirih, melanjutkan makannya yang kini terasa hambar.

"Selamat pagi Mama~!" Yoongi berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih memasuki dapur, ia bersikap seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Aku belum menyapa Mama karena situasi tadi, apakah Mama sudah merasa lebih baik?" Yoongi mengecup pipi Ibu Jimin, tersenyum riang dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Ibu Jimin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya- apakah keadaanmu baik-baik saja setelah anak nakal ini menggempurmu?" Ibu Jimin bertanya blak-blakan, tidak memperdulikan Jimin di depannya yang makin sulit menelan makanannya.

"Ma-mama.. Jangan membahasnya lagi" Yoongi bersikap malu-malu, dan itu mendatangkan kekehan gemas dari mulut Jimin.

"Tidak usah tertawa Park." Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam, membuat Jimin menelan kekehannya.

"Mama, aku akan pulang.." Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Makan dulu Yoongi."

Yoongi menggeleng, "aku merasa perutku penuh sekarang, aku akan makan nanti saja di rumah."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Jangan terus-terusan memakan ramen instant yang kau simpan di lemari dapurmu."

Yoongi menggeleng lagi, "tidak, aku akan minta umma memasak untukku. Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku." Yoongi mengecup pipi ibu Jimin, sebelum melangkah ke arah Jimin dan mengecup pipinya juga.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya heran, ke rumah orang tua?

Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi untuk pergi, menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Umma, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua? Please.." Pinta Jimin memandang ibunya yang segera beranjak keluar dari dapur.

"Ada apa hmm?" Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi, memandangi wajah tanpa cela kekasihnya.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya rindu Umma"

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba, melumatnya dengan kasar, dan melepasnya saat Yoongi memukul dadanya.

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau berbohong"

Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jimin, "aku dengar. Aku mendengar semuanya.."

Jimin tertegun, ah pembicaraannya dengan ibunya. "Yoongiku, kau tau bagaimana aku. Aku bahkan akan menikahimu meskipun kau tidak dapat hamil."

"Bagaimana kalau Mama benar? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dua bulan ke depan bahkan satu bulan ke depan, ada yang tumbuh dan berkembang dalam diriku?"

"Aku akan-

"Bertanggung jawab dengan mengakui ini anakmu tanpa menikahiku?" Yoongi memotong cepat, membuat Jimin ternganga. A-apa?

"Tentu aku akan menikahimu, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Sayang, tolong mengerti aku." Jimin menatap ke dalam bola mata Yoongi, bola mata yang lebih sering mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan menghakimi pada orang lain- tapi bola mata itu juga yang membuat Jimin jatuh pada Yoongi.

"Yoongi, aku tau tidak seharusnya aku menunda pernikahan kita. Tapi _project_ baru sudah menungguku, dan aku khawatir tidak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk mengurus pernikahan kita. Bahkan, aku khawatir satu bulan ke depan aku tidak dapat menemuimu." Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yoongi.

"Jim-

"Bersabarlah dan berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi, aku akan melamarmu secara resmi setelah projectku selesai. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin, menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia setuju pada keinginan Jimin.

"Ku mohon Yoongi, tidak sampai tiga bulan. Aku janji."

Yoongi menghela napas, mengangguk setuju pada akhirnya. Ia berdiri dari pangkuan Jimin, namun Jimin kembali mendudukan Yoongi di pangkuannya.

"Jim, aku mau pulang."

"Kau tidak membersihkan diri dulu? Aku bersedia memandikanmu." Yoongi melotot, jelas tau apa yang ada di pikiran Park -mesum- Jimin.

"Tidak!" Yoongi meloncat turun, namun kembali terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang mengalir dari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Ji-jim.. Apakah kau benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan semangat, "tentu saja."

Yoongi melotot horror, melempar coat hangatnya ke wajah Jimin, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur dengan tergesa.

"JIMIN BODOH!" Teriak Yoongi dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Jimin yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Terdengar umpatan-umpatan lain dari Yoongi yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, Jimin sih mengendikkan bahu, melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda. Hahaha.

 **End/tbc**

 **.**

.

Hai~ hai~ hai lagi~

Hayo, kemarin siapa yang udah nyangka Yoongi yang enggak-enggak? :v

Ini termasuk update cepet ga? Soalnya aku mau nagih Vernonku:3

Ini enaknya dilanjut atau end sampe sini aja? Kalo dilanjut, niatnya aku bikin Jimin yang Boyfriend goals, dia kan boyfriend material sekali, kekeke~

Tapi kalo memang yang minat sedikit, yaudah.. Sampe sini aja xD

Makasih banyak yg udah bersedia baca dan ninggalin jejak.

 **Hanvc, Shuu-ie, Hirudinea, Yoongiena, ORUL2, Rossadilla17, ChimChim Park, Bornsinger, MiniMinyoonMini, Lunch27, Anone (guest), dan GlossyA.** (Sampai aku ngetik ini, review yang masuk dari orang-orang ini, makasih ya!)

Bersedia ninggalin jejak (lagi)? Ini udah lebih panjang dari kemarin loh u,u

p.s. Resiko yang timbul setelah membaca NC di atas adalah tanggungan masing-masing xD

p.s.s. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav dan fol ff ini, tapi kayaknya kalau kalian ngasih review itu bakal lebih baik lagi :)

Thx in advance.


	3. Present?

**Hold Me**

 **Cha** **pt** **er** **3**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warn : Out Of Character**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them.** **So, this story is mine.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **•**

From: My Baby Sugar

Jim, lapar...

Badanku masih sakit, malas keluar. Jam segini sudah istirahat makan siang kan? Ke apartemenku ya, bawakan aku _cheesecake_ ya atau _Strawberry shortcake_. Pokoknya _cake_ , aku tidak mau yang lain. Apalagi yang sayur hijau itu. ❤️❤️❤️

Jimin tersenyum, okay.. Titah sang tuan putri harus dituruti.

To: My Baby Sugar

Siap tuan putri! (^•^)

"Hoi! Sedang membalas pesan siapa sih? Bahagia sekali wajahmu." Jhope menepuk bahunya, membuat Jimin hampir melempar telepon gengamnya.

"Duh, hyung ini bisa tidak sih jangan mengagetkan? Kalau aku jantungan, lalu mati muda bagaimana? Duh amit-amit, belum nikah nih!" Jimin bersungut-sungut, tak lupa ia menekan tombol send untuk membalas pesan Yoongi.

"Kau juga sih, dari tadi tumbenan sekali pegang handphone terus. Biasanya paling-paling sehari cuman dua atau tiga kali. Malah kadang tidak pegang sama sekali."

Jhope mengambil air kemasan di samping Jimin, meneguknya dengan kasar.

Jimin hanya tersenyum- sejak kemarin Yoongi memang aktif menghubunginya, mungkin Yoongi memang berusaha untuk berubah dan lebih peduli pada kekasihnya ini.

"Duh lelah sekali ya, trainee jaman sekarang semangat sekali." Keluh Jhope, membuka bajunya yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Jim, dua hari ini aku bolak-balik ke studio atas, nemenin Suwoong rekaman. Kok disana tidak ada Suga ya? Gebetanmu itu tumbenan sekali tidak ada di ruangannya."

Suga- nama yang Yoongi gunakan sebagai _song-writer_ , ngomong-ngomong di agensi tidak ada yang tau hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. Pengecualian untuk Taehyung karena Taehyung bersahabat dengannya sejak masa-masa ia naksir Yoongi di bangku SMA dulu, belum lagi Taehyung memacari adik sepupu Yoongi yang kurang ajarnya kebangetan ke Jimin. Iya, lingkup teman Jimin memang tidak jauh dari si tetet itu.

"Oh benarkah? Aku juga tidak tau." Jimin menjawab sok polos, padahal sih tau benar kenapa Yoongi tidak berada di studionya. Haha.

"Hyung, aku keluar dulu ya~" Jimin mengambil tas kecilnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Loh, loh, mau kemana? Jangan lupa nanti kita akan membuat koreo baru!"

"Beli _cheesecake_! Oke, dahh~"

Jhope mengerjap heran, sejak kapan Jimin hobi makan _cheesecake_? Ah, bukan urusan dia juga~

.

.

"Wah.. Kumamon..." Mata Yoongi berbinar ketika melihat berita sosok hitam dengan wajah idiot- menurut Jimin, di berita elektronik yang sedang ia baca melalui tabletnya. Boneka yang terkenal di Jepang itu akan diikutkan dalam sebuah pameran boneka di Seoul.

'Aku mau kumamon'

'Kenapa kumamon lucu sekali sih..'

Atau,

'Bisa tidak aku bawa pulang kumamon yang bisa berjalan' - entah Yoongi tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak peduli bahwa kumamon yang bisa berjalan diisi oleh seorang manusia.

"Lucunya.. Tapi pamerannya masih dua minggu lagi." Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, ingat bahwa dua minggu ke depan dia akan memulai membuat lagu sebagai main song boygroup yang akan comeback.

"Atau aku mengerjakannya sekarang saja? Jadi dua minggu lagi aku sudah terbebas dari _project_ itu.."

"Tapi aku belum tau konsep seperti apa yang akan mereka gunakan, PD-nim baru akan memberitahukannya dua minggu lagi."

Yoongi menghela napas, ia ingin sekali melihat kumamon...

Ting Tong

Yoongi mendongak mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, pasti Jimin pikirnya cepat. Ia bergegas berdiri untuk membuka pintunya.

Benar pikirnya, di depannya Jimin tersenyum cerah, menjinjing kotak yang dia tebak adalah _cake_ yang dia minta. Yoongi meraih kotak di tangan Jimin, dan membawanya masuk.

"Aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk nih?" Jimin menggerutu melihat Yoongi berjalan masuk dengan senyum riang tanpa memperdulikannya.

Yoongi berhenti, menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "sejak kapan kau meminta izin untuk masuk? Biasa juga nyelonong begitu saja."

"Hehehe.. Kan kali ini biar sopan." Jimin mengekori Yoongi menuju ruang tamu, duduk di karpet dan terus memperhatikan Yoongi yang mondar-mandir dari dapur kesini.

" _Your ass_. Kalau mau bersikap sopan, panggil aku hyung. Bukan berbicara banmal kepada orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Yoongi mengambil pisau kue, dua sendok dan dua piring kecil, meletakkannya di meja ruang tamunya dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Jimin minuman.

"Loh, kan kamu sendiri yang memberi ijin untuk memanggil nama saja.." Jimin membuka _box_ berisi _cheesecake_ itu, memotongnya dengan ukuran cukup besar untuk Yoongi.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat tuh." Yoongi bersuara dari arah dapur, disusul suara berisik lainnya.

"Masa tidak ingat? Ituloh saat–" Jimin berhenti berbicara.

"–kamu yakin beneran mau dengar kapannya?" Jimin bertanya tidak yakin.

"Memangnya kapan?" Itu suara Yoongi yang masih di dapur.

"Eer.. Saat _anniversary_ kita yang pertama. Waktu itu kan kita hampir... Bercinta." cicit Jimin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hampir apa? Aku tidak ingat dan suaramu tidak terdengar." Yoongi berjalan pelan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas _strawberry ice milk blend_ dan meletakannya di depan Jimin yang mukanya memerah.

"Jim, kenapa? Apa penghangat ruangnya terlalu panas hingga wajahmu memerah?" Yoongi menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jimin, bergumam 'tidak deman juga tuh.'

Jimin menjauhkan tangan Yoongi dari keningnya, tidak ingin menyauti pertanyaan Yoongi dan memilih pura-pura sibuk dengan memotong-motong cheesecake menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Dasar aneh." Cibir Yoongi, ia mulai memasukkan sesendok _cheesecake_ ke mulutnya, mengatakan bahwa _cheesecake_ adalah yang terbaik dan sebagainya.

"Yoongi makannya berantakan sekali sih, mirip sama anak-anak _kindergarten_ di depan agensi." Jimin mengusap bibir atas Yoongi yang dipenuhi krim dengan jempolnya kemudian menjilatnya.

"A- sialan, sok kecakepan." Ketimbang membalas perkataan Jimin yang mengejeknya seperti anak kecil, Yoongi lebih memilih mencibir kelakuan Jimin yang sok keren ketika menghapus krim di bibirnya. Yoongi berpura-pura fokus memakan _cheesecake_ nya, padahal hatinya dugeun-dugeun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin.

"Aw- _princess_ nya Jimin memerah malu. Manis sekali sih..." Jimin menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, memperhatikan Yoongi yang sok tidak peduli.

"Berisik! Makan saja sana _cheesecake_ bagianmu!"

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa, dengan gemas mencubit pipi Yoongi.

.

.

"Jim, kenyang.." Yoongi mendorong piringnya ke depan, minumannya juga sudah habis setengah.

"Loh, kan baru makan sedikit, biasanya habis setengah loyang sendiri.." Tumben- pikir Jimin dalam hati.

Yoongi menggeleng, sekali lagi mengatakan bahwa dia kenyang.

"Jimin yang bereskan ya?" Yoongi memang bukan memberi perintah, tapi Jimin menurutinya dengan patuh. Ia merapikan piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan, tak lupa memasukkan cheesecake yang tersisa ke dalam box.

"Ku taruh di kulkas ya, siapa tau nanti kamu mau makan _cheesecake_ lagi.." Suara Jimin terdengar dari arah dapur, Yoongi bergumam mengiyakan.

"Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke agensi." Jimin mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Nanti saja.." Tapi Yoongi menahannya, merajuk untuk tidak ditinggalkan.

"Tumben manja, biasanya malah aku diusir biar cepat pergi.." Jimin kembali duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan berotot Jimin.

Bermenit-menit mereka hanya duduk diam dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jimin menikmati bagaimana Yoongi memeluk lengannya dan bersandar di bahunya.

 _Save me~ save me~ i need your love before i fall~_

Nada dering telepon genggam Jimin berbunyi, ia membuka tasnya dengan tergesa.

'Hobie Hyung is calling...' Tertera pada layar handphone nya.

"Hallo?"

"Yah! Kau dimana heh? Ini sudah selesai makan siang dan aku belum melihat batang hidungmu! Kau tidak lupa kita akan membuat koreografi bapsae hari ini kan?" Suara Jhope di sebrang sana membombardir tanpa jeda.

"A- Hyung.. Tunggu 30 menit lagi ya? Please..."

"Haish, oke. 30 menit ya Jim, jangan sampai aku lumutan karena menunggumu."

"Okay~ terimakasih hyung~!"

Jimin menekan ikon berwarna merah di handphone nya, memutus panggilan teleponnya dengan Jhope.

"Yoongiah, aku harus kembali sekarang.."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Yoon.." Jimin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Yoongi, tidak ada respon dari kekasih sugar nya.

"Yah, tidur.." Jimin melepas pelan pelukan di lengannya, meletakkan tangannya di punggung Yoongi untuk menahan tubuh kekasihnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi secara perlahan, berusaha agar tidak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya.

Jimin berusaha meraih gagang pintu kamar Yoongi dan membukanya, mendorong pelan pintu itu dengan kakinya. Ia meletakkan Yoongi di ranjang empuk milik kekasihnya, Yoongi sendiri tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan gerakan yang Jimin buat, ia justru makin menyamankan dirinya.

"Aku pergi ya.." Pamitnya pada Yoongi walau tidak ada sautan balasan, sebelum pergi Jimin tidak lupa memberi ciuman di kening Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Sleep well sayang.."

•

_••••_

•

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Jimin ke apartemennya, Yoongi ingat ia terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa Jimin dan sudah seminggu ini kontak di antara mereka mulai jarang terjadi. Bahkan ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Jimin hingga saat ini.

Yoongi menghela napas kasar, begini ya rasanya merindukan seseorang? Ia jadi selalu memikirkan orang yang dirindukan, _okay_ jujur saja kalo ia memang merindukan Jimin. Sebenarnya tidak kali ini saja sih, sebelumnya juga pernah, tapi ia merasa keinginan ingin bertemu Jimin tidak sebesar sekarang. Yoongi bahkan sampai lupa kalau hari ini ada pameran Kumamon– boneka kesukaannya.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah di dalam studio nya, ia merasa frustasi karena tidak dapat fokus pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Lirik lagu yang seharusnya dapat ia selesaikan juga terbengkalai, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya tetapi dengan cepat duduk kembali. Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Jimin di lantai dua tempatnya mengajar, berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja muncul.

'Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatku di lantai dua? Kemudian bertanya ada urusan apa aku di lantai dua?'

'Kalau aku kesana dan ternyata Jimin sedang melatih, apa yang akan aku lakukan?'

'Kenapa aku tidak coba mengirim pesan ke Jimin?'

Yoongi dengan gerakan kilat mengambil ponselnya,

To: Jimina

Jim, kangen~~

Kau dimana? Sedang mengajar tidak?

Yoongi menggeleng, dengan cepat menghapus pesannya kembali. Yoongi merasa gemas sendiri, gengsinya yang setinggi himalaya itu membuatnya malu mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Jimin.

To: Jimina

Temui aku di atap. Sekarang.

Yoongi menekan tombol send dan memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam kantong, ia bergegas keluar dari studio nya untuk menuju ke atap. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau Yoongi menyelinap untuk menemui Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin bersiul, wajahnya berseri-seri seperti matahari di pagi hari. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung dengan menenteng plastik besar berwarna pink dengan aksen polkadot.

"Apakah Yoongi akan menyukainya? Dia harus menyukainya karena aku sudah rela mengantri berjam-jam untuk mendapatkannya." Senyum Jimin mengembang, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yoongi nanti.

Ah, ia sampai lupa mengecheck ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat notifikasi di pesan masuknya, Yoongi?

From: My Baby Sugar

Temui aku di atap. Sekarang.

Jimin segera mengecheck tanggal dan waktunya, _today_ 10.34 a.m. Mampus, Jimin melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, 01.24 p.m. Jimin benar-benar akan habis di tangan Yoongi. Ia berdoa semoga Yoongi memaafkannya dengan cepat.

Jimin segera berlari menuju parkiran, untung hari ini ia membawa mobil jadi ia tidak harus bersusah payah berlari ke subway atau menyetop sebuah taksi.

'Tunggu, tunggu, butuh berapa menit dari sini ke agensi?'

'Lebih baik aku ngebut, ah tapi– tidak! Nanti kalau terjadi kecelakaan lalu Yoongi menjanda bagaimana?'

'Okay Jimin, lebih baik kau segera pergi sekarang atau kau benar-benar habis di tangan kekasih imutmu.'

.

.

.

Yoongi menunduk, menatap layar ponselnya yang tak menerima balasan apapun dari Jimin. Jimin mengabaikan pesannya? Dan betapa bodohnya ia karena tetap menunggu. Yoongi mendesah kasar, Jimin benar-benar sibuk ya?

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, jadi begini rasanya diabaikan? Yoongi ingin berteriak marah, tapi ia terlalu malas dan lelah setelah menunggu berjam-jam di atas sini. Apalagi bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, udara dingin sisa-sisa musim gugur yang menenangkan sudah tidak lagi terasa, tergantikan dengan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Yoongi berbalik, memutuskan untuk turun sebelum dirinya terkena flu.

Belum sampai tangannya pada gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka menampilkan Jimin dengan rambut kusut dan acak-acakkan, napasnya tersengal tak beraturan seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Hhh... _Thank God– you are still here_.. Hhh"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, heran. Sesaat kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya, berjalan melewati Jimin tanpa mengacuhkannya.

((Grep))

Langkah Yoongi berhenti, tubuhnya ditarik oleh Jimin. Ia baru saja akan melayangkan sebuah protes yang dihentikan dengan isyarat tangan Jimin.

"Biarkan aku.. Hhh.. mengambil napas.. Hhh okay?"

Yoongi tidak mengangguk, tapi tidak beranjak pergi juga. Jimin masih menahan lengannya.

"Okay, jadi.. Aku baru membaca pesanmu. Aku minta maaf." Jimin melepas pegangannya pada lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi tak membalas hanya menatap dingin ke arah Jimin. Ia segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dan memutuskan pergi dengan menabrakan bahunya dengan bahu Jimin dengan kencang, bungkusan di tangan Jimin terlepas.

Yoongi berhenti, bungkusan berwarna pink itu menarik perhatiannya. Jimin buru-buru mengambil bungkusan itu dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

"Untukmu.."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, heran. Ia tak mau begitu saja mengambil bungkusan yang Jimin sodorkan padanya.

"Sudah ambil saja, dibuka ya." Jimin memaksa Yoongi untuk mengambil bungkusan itu, mau tak mau tangan Yoongi menerimanya.

"Aku belum—"

Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan cepat, "iya tau, kamu masih kesal kan? Aku harap setelah kamu membukanya, kamu akan memaafkanku."

Jimin beranjak pergi, memberi waktu kepada kekasihnya untuk memaafkannya.

Yoongi membuka bungkusan plastik pink bercorak polkadot itu, 'tidak ada _swag-swag_ nya sama sekali.'

"Kumamon!" Yoongi memekik senang ketika melihat isi bungkusan itu, ia baru ingat hari ini ada pameran boneka. Jangan bilang Jimin datang ke pameran itu?

Tulisan ' _Limited Edition_ ' yang tercantum di boneka itu makin membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Ia memang tau kalau pihak penyelenggara menjual Kumamon khusus, tapi ia tidak menyangka Jimin mendapatkannya.

Yoongi berbalik dengan cepat, ia segera berlari mengejar Jimin. Di bagian tangga berbelok ia bisa melihat Jimin dengan ponsel di kupingnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Terima ka–

"Jimin!" Yoongi melompat ke arah Jimin dengan riang, memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat membuat Jimin terkejut dan memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya.

"Yo-Yoongi.." Yoongi melepas pelukan eratnya, menatap Jimin dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Terima kasih."

Oh, Jimin merasakan ribuan bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya. Senyum Yoongi terlihat amat sangat manis.

"Boleh minta balasan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan cepat, anggukan yang akan segera disesalinya.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari bilik toilet sambil membenarkan ikat pinggangnya, sementara Yoongi masih terduduk lemas. Wajah Jimin berbinar, tebak siapa yang habis mendapat jackpot? Terima kasih atas anggukan Yoongi karena Jimin akhirnya mendapat jatahnya lagi setelah dua minggu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Yoongi menggerutu sebal.

"Iya aku tau." Jimin berbalik, membantu Yoongi merapikan celananya lagi. Bersyukur toilet di lantai ini sangat jarang dikunjungi orang karena Yoongi tidak perlu bersusah payah menahan desahannya ketika Jimin menikmati tubuhnya.

"Aku benci padamu Park."

"Yayaya, aku juga benci kamu Minku sayang~" Jimin mengecup kilat bibir Yoongi sebelum menarik Yoongi untu keluar dari bilik.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tuan Kumamon!" Yoongi melepas pegangan Jimin, mengambil bungkusan plastik berisi Kumamonnya yang ia letakkan di dekat wastafel.

"Kan sayang sekali kalau tertinggal.." Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi Yoongi yang begitu senang dengan bungkusan di tangannya. Yah tidak sia-sia sih Jimin mengantri sejak pameran itu belum buka, sebenarnya ia cukup takut tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu, _but thanks God_ , ia bisa mendapatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin sebelum mereka harus berpisah, lantai tempat mereka bekerja kan berbeda.

"Aku juga." Yoongi membalas, mencium pipi Jimin dengan gerakan super kilat sebelum membuka pintu darurat lantai tiga dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin dengan cepat.

Jimin lagi-lagi menggeleng, memangnya Yoongi tidak merasa sakit karena berlari? Jimin tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum senang sambil memegang pipinya. Kapan lagi Yoongi dengan senang hati menciumnya lebih dulu. Iya, garis bawahi kata senang hati. Ah, kalau sudah mendapat energi dari Yoongi, Jimin jadi semakin bersemangat untuk melatih para trainee.

.

.

.

Tbc

hai~ iya ini pendek, awal doang soalnya. Jadi nanti bertahap gitu ya, ga langsung hamil saat itu juga si Yoongi, hehe.

Aku kepengen nunjukkin kalo Jimin itu boyfriend material sekali~ Rada fluff ga sih? Gagal ya? Mian._.")

terima kasih buat yang sudah fav dan fol, terutama buat yang review ya~~ ku senang sekali~~ maaf di dua chapter yang lalu, nc nya terlalu vulgar– semoga ga ada yg mikir ini pwp ya ?

Maaf kalo berantakan dan nemu typo, ngetiknya pake handphone xD

Berkenan untuk review lagi?


	4. Pregnant?

**Hold Me**

 **Chap 4**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warn : Out Of Character**

 **I don't own anything but the story.**

 **Please kindly to check my note after you read the story.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal, ini masih pagi dan ibunya sudah merusak _mood_ nya. Ibunya baru saja menelpon dan mengatakan kalau Jungkook– sepupunya akan ikut tinggal bersamanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Orang tua Jungkook akan menghadiri acara yang berkaitan dengan bisnis mereka di Amerika sekaligus untuk membuka cabang baru lagi disana dan sebagai orang tua yang cukup protektif pada Jungkook mereka tidak ingin Jungkook sendirian, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa mengajak Jungkook karena anak itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir semesternya. Jadi sebagai gantinya mereka menitipkan Jungkook pada ibunya, dan ibunya yang menyebalkan itu mengirim Jungkook padanya.

Bukan masalah besar kalau Jungkook bukanlah remaja yang mulai beranjak dewasa yang suka sekali mengganggunya, Jungkook itu cerewet, berisik, menyebalkan seperti kekasihnya, Jimin.

Berbicara tentang Jimin, ini sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi via telepon, tidak ada tatap muka sama sekali.

Yoongi ingat Jimin mengatakan bahwa dia akan sibuk dengan para trainee yang akan segera melakukan debut, Jimin dan Jhope perlu berusaha untuk membuat koreografi yang tentunya akan membuat orang-orang merasa puas dan takjub ketika melihatnya. Yoongi sendiri sudah selesai dengan project lagunya, ia cukup heran karena berhasil menulis lagu dengan tema cukup sedih sementara hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga– okay, lupakan sejenak bagian berbunga-bunga karena Yoongi harus segera ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Yoongi menaruh kepalanya di meja ruang tamunya, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lelah dan mata dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Ia memang sudah terbebas dari _project_ lagu itu dan sudah dapat merasakan liburan untuk sejenak, tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ia tidak dapat merasakan indahnya liburan karena terus-terusan merasakan mual sehingga ia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk muntah, dan yang menyebalkan adalah tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi mendesah lelah, begadang memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

 _._

 _._

 _Ting tong_

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, siapa yang datang ke apartemennya? Apakah ketika ibunya menelpon, Jungkook sudah berada di bawah untuk menunggunya mengatakan 'iya' pada ibunya?

Yoongi tidak langsung beranjak membukakan pintu, ia melakukan _stretching_ untuk melemaskan leher dan bahunya yang terasa kaku, ia juga melemaskan pinggangnya yang ikut sakit karena terlalu lama duduk.

 _Ting tong_

Yoongi berdecak mendengar bel kedua, ia segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu, "tunggu sebentar!"

"Hai..." Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah wajah Jimin dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya membentuk garis– mungkin orang lain akan mengira Jimin sedang menutup mata.

"Mau apa?" Yoongi bersedekap, menjawab sapaan Jimin dengan pertanyaan.

"Kekasihku dingin sekali, tidak merindukanku?" Alis Jimin naik-turun menciptakan wajah menggoda yang terlihat seperti ejekan di mata Yoongi.

"Tidak."

"Duh sakitnya..." Jimin menunjukan wajah terluka yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Menggelikan." Yoongi berbalik membiarkan Jimin mengekorinya.

"Yoongi, pergi yuk.." Langkah Yoongi terhenti, ia berbalik untuk menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangsi.

"Tidak mau, aku mau di rumah saja." Ia mengambil remot televisi, menggonta-ganti _channel_ dan berakhir mematikannya kembali.

"Benar tidak mau?" Jimin mendekat, memepetkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Ish, sana!" Yoongi mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi Jimin kembali mendekat lagi.

"Jim, kau benar-benar minta dipukul ya?" Yoongi menahan kesal karena kini Jimin berbaring dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Mau, kalau dipukul kissu dari bibirmu."

"Mesum!" Yoongi mencibir, tetapi bergerak untuk mencium bibir Jimin secara kilat.

"Tidak berasa, itu kissu atau poppo?"

"Memangnya apa bedanya?!"

"Tentu saja berbeda, kissu itu seperti ini–"

Jimin dengan gerakan kilat merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk mendekat.

Jimin meraup bibir Yoongi dengan rakus, mengemut bibir bawah Yoongi dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat Yoongi memberikan akses menuju mulutnya, lidah Yoongi tak tinggal diam saat lidah jimin mulai memasuki mulutnya, lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, yang mana pada akhirnya membuat lidah Yoongi mengalah membiarkan Jimin mengabsen isi mulutnya.

"Jim!" Yoongi memekik pelan ketika ciuman di bibirnya terlepas dan berpindah ke lehernya, menyusuri tiap jengkal leher putih nan mulus milik kekasihnya. Tangan Jimin yang semula berada di tengkuknya perlahan berpindah menyusuri punggungnya kemudian menyingkap bajunya ke atas. Tangan nakal Jimin tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dibelainya perut Yoongi, tangannya merambat naik menuju ke–

"Yoongi hyung!" Keduanya terkesiap, buru-buru menarik diri menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Ju-Jungkook.."

"Untung bibi memberitau kode apartemen ini, beliau mengatakan kalau sampai bel kedua kau tidak kunjung keluar, aku bisa menggunakan kodenya~" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau bahkan belum menekan bel, Kook!" Itu suara protesan Jimin yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Jungkook.

"Tadinya sih mau memberi kejutan ke Yoongi hyung, eh ternyata malah aku yang terkejut."

Jungkook menarik kopernya mendekati Jimin dan Yoongi, " _make out_ saat musim dingin memang terdengar asyik ya.."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook tertawa keras setelah berhasil membuat sepupunya berteriak marah.

"Jim, geser dong!" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Jimin ke sisi sofa yang satunya dan mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah Jimin dan Yoongi, ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi dengan sangat erat.

"Yoongi hyung~ kangen~ kok belum putus juga sih sama si bantet ini?"

((Twitch))

'Pukul tidak ya, pukul tidak ya...' Itu suara hati Jimin yang kesal, Jungkook ini memang suka sekali bercanda begini, tidak peduli bahwa yang dia olok-olok lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Sana-sana masuk kamar sana.." Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh, menendang pelan betis Jungkook agar segera beranjak.

"Tidak mau, nanti si bantet ini melakukan hal yang lebih mesum dari tadi. Nanti kalau hyung tekdung duluan bagaimana?" Oh, Yoongi yang seorang _male pregnant_ memang bukan lagi rahasia di keluarga mereka.

"Dengar ya Jungkook, kalau kau mau tau, aku sudah sering memas–

–Aw! Yoongi!" Jimin harus rela kena lempar remot dari Yoongi, plus mendapat tatapan membunuh yang malah membuat Jimin gemas.

"Kenapa? Sudah sering tindih-menindih ya?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada polos, mengabaikan teriakan Yoongi.

"Jeon Jungkook! Masuk ke kamar dengan senang hati atau aku seret?!"

"Iya, iya. Bilang saja mau melanjutkan yang tadi.." Jungkook tertawa sekali lagi, ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan memasuki kamar dengan riang, merasa puas sudah menggoda hyung-hyung nya.

"APA HAH?!" Yoongi melotot menatap Jimin yang sudah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kamu ga mau ngelanjuttin yang tadi?" Alis Jimin naik-turun menggoda Yoongi.

"Lanjutkan saja sendiri!" Yoongi bangkit, belum sampai lima langkah ia meringis pelan, perutnya terasa sakit.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi berdiri membelakanginya sehingga Jimin tidak dapat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang menahan sakit.

"Ji-Jim? Bisa.. Kau.. Pulang?" Suara Yoongi terbata dan terdengar berat, membuat Jimin beranjak mendekatinya.

"Hei, kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi yang sudah tak lagi meringis, tetapi berubah memucat.

"Ti-tidak, i'm okay. Bisa kau pulang? Aku ingin istirahat." Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin yang berada di pipinya, menurunkan tangan itu secara perlahan.

"Aku antar ke kamar ya.."

"Jim gendong, capek.." Jimin mengerutkan alis, padahal Yoongi tidak kemana-mana. Namun meski begitu ia tetap menuruti kemauan Yoongi, ia mengangkat Yoongi dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin, bohong kalau dia bilang lelah. Karena sebenarnya perutnya sakit dan merasa tak sanggup berjalan ke kamar. Yoongi bisa mendapat _award_ atas aktingnya tidak?

"Tidak butuh sesuatu?" Jimin bertanya setelah menurunkan tubuh Yoongi di kasurnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih.."

"Okay. Aku tidak usah pulang ya, aku di ruang tamu saja bagaimana? Nanti kalau Yoongi butuh sesuatu bisa panggil aku."

Yoongi menggeleng, "kan sudah ada Jungkook, aku bisa panggil dia."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan menemui Taehyung saja dan mengajaknya _hang out_."

"Istirahat ya.." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi cukup lama, ia bahkan sempat menghirup wangi rambut Yoongi.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, mengacak surai mint milik Yoongi dengan gemas sebelum meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di kamar.

 _._

 _._

 _Tok tok_

Jimin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Yoongi. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jungkook yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Ada apa Jim?" Jungkook sedikit menguap, duh memang deh tidak ada sopannya pada Jimin. Untung Jimin baik hati dan sabar, coba kalau tidak, sudah gulat mereka.

"Aku titip Yoongi ya.."

"Loh kan sudah besar kenapa dititip-titip?"

((Twitch))

"Dengar ya bocah, Yoongi sepertinya sakit tapi dia tidak mau jujur padaku dan malah mengusirku pulang. Jadi, aku menitipkan Yoongi padamu."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, mendorong Jimin ke samping karena dia menghalangi jalannya.

"Yah! Aku belum selesai bicara, kau mau kemana?"

"Jim, kau berisik! Pantas Yoongi hyung mengusirmu, pulang sana!" Jungkook berhenti di depan kamar Yoongi, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan 'bawel, berisik, dasar ban– ah sudahlah'

Serius, kalau Jungkook bukan adik sepupu Yoongi dan pacar Taehyung, sudah Jimin ajak gulat sejak kemarin.

"Oke! Aku keluar untuk menemui si alien itu untuk mengajaknya memandang gadis-gadis seksi!"

"Yayaya, pandangilah dada seksi mereka sampai kalian puas." Jungkook menjawab dengan tak acuh, tau benar kalau Jimin tidak akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk melakukan itu. Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Yoongi, memasuki kamar bernuansa _elegant_ itu dengan gerakan berhati-hati. Takut kena semprot Yoongi.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jungkook mendekati Yoongi yang berbaring membelakanginya. Kepala Yoongi menoleh, ia memutar badannya untuk berbaring menatap Jungkook yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" Jungkook meraih tangan Yoongi, memeriksa denyut nadi kakak sepupunya itu. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang tengah menuju ke tingkat akhir, dan memiliki kecerdasan melebihi rata-rata, Jungkook cukup menguasai dasar-dasar kedokteran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, beberapa hari terakhir aku tidur larut bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Jadi sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

Jungkook bergerak cepat untuk keluar kamar, dan secara cepat kembali lagi dengan membawa _stetoskop_ di tangannya. Layaknya seorang dokter, ia memeriksa tubuh Yoongi. Bahkan hingga menyingkap baju Yoongi ke atas, yang mana sempat di protes oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku.. Ku rasa kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat.." Tolak Yoongi halus, merasa tidak perlu ke rumah sakit.

"Kau harus!"

"Jungkook!"

"Hyung!"

"Terserah lah!" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk membelakangi Jungkook.

"Ish! Hyunggggg~~" Jungkook merengek, hyungnya yang satu ini memang... Argh Park Jimin kau 'kok bisa tahan?!

"Berisik Jungkookie... sana keluar dari kamarku."

Menghela napas pasrah, Jungkook mau tidak mau keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Tapi sebelum itu, "pokoknya hyung harus melakukan pemeriksaan!"

 _Blam!_

Jungkook menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan kekuatan penuh, cukup kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kenapa juga Park Jimin tidak peka. Huh." Jungkook kembali memasuki kamarnya sambil bersungut dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menyumpah-nyerapahi Jimin. Duh Jeon Jungkookie, salahnya Jimin tuh apa? :")

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang mana di awali Yoongi dengan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, Jungkook bahkan sudah lelah menyuruh Yoongi ke rumah sakit. Jadi ia hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang keluar masuk kamar mandi dari dapur, sekalian memasak sesuatu yang bisa Jungkook masak.

Yoongi berjalan lunglai ke arah dapur, mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"Jungkook..." Panggilnya lirih, Jungkook menoleh dan mendekati Yoongi.

"Apa aku bilang, hyung sebaiknya ke–"

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan memeriksakan diri." Yoongi beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Loh? Mual lagi hyung?"

"Aku butuh mandi Jeon!"

"Ohiyaya.." Jungkook menepuk keningnya pelan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

.

Jungkook hampir loncat dari duduknya, suara pintu yang dibanting keras membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang masuk dengan wajah dingin, kentara sekali hyung nya itu tengah kesal dan siap meledak.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Aku." Penekanan pada setiap ucapan Yoongi membuat Jungkook sedikit takut, tapi bukan berarti ia menghentikan diri untuk bertanya tentang hasil pemeriksaan Yoongi.

"Okay, tapi setidaknya ceritakan padaku tentang hasil pemeriksaannya." Jungkook mengekori langkah Yoongi menuju kamar.

 _Blam!_

Kalau Jungkook tidak berhenti dengan cepat, mungkin hidungnya sudah membentur pintu. Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _Bruk!_

Bunyi lembaran benda membuat Jungkook secara reflek memutar gagang pintu kamar Yoongi, yang sialnya terkunci.

"Hyung! Kenapa sih?!"

"JIMIN BERENGSEK!" Itu teriakan Yoongi yang disusul bunyi lemparan benda lagi.

"HYUNG!"

"DIAM JEON JUNGKOOK!" Teriakan terakhir Yoongi membuat Jungkook benar-benar diam, mungkin kakak sepupunya memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Soal hyung nya yang mengumpati Jimin, Jungkook rasa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga amarah sepupunya mereda dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.tbc.

hai~ maaf ga bisa update cepet, hehehe

ngomong-ngomong happy ied mubarak ya~

terima kasih buat yang review di chapter 3 kemarin, aku ketawa-tawa bacanya. XD

ohiya, tolong digaris bawahi ya, meriksa orang ga semudah yang ku tulis disini (bagian Jungkook meriksa Yoongi), dan tentunya mahasiswa kedokteran ga semuanya bisa ngelakuin hal ini. Hehe. Yah namanya kan cerita, kalau dibuat se-real mungkin sih bisa, tapikan sejak awal terutama bagian mpreg kan sudah ga real :v

jadi... Tolong dimaklumi ya~

Untung update selanjutnya, mungkin sehari atau dua hari setelah chapter ini rilis. Itu kalau ga ada halangan.

Aku mau nulis nama-nama yang review, tapi karena aku ngetik lewat handphone, itu sedikit menyulitkan dan makan waktu. Maaf ya ga ditulis, tapi ku baca semua kok, walaupun itu cuman review berisi kata 'lanjut.'

Keberatan ga untuk meninggalkan jejak? Thx in advance~


	5. Pregnant!

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 5**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warn : Out Of Character, Mpreg.**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

 **I just want to remind you to kindly check my note. Thank you, hope you enjoy the story! ^o^**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

"Hyung! Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri?!" Suara Jungkook terdengar dari luar kamar, ia menggedor pintu kamar Yoongi dengan kencang.

"Hyung! Ayo keluar, kau harus makan. Setelah itu kau boleh mengurung dirimu lagi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu untuk hari ini." Penawaran Jungkook sungguh membuat Yoongi bimbang, jujur saja Yoongi tidak tahan untuk mendengar gedoran keras yang tidak berhenti sejak kemarin, belum lagi suara Jungkook yang berteriak memekakkan telinganya.

"Setidaknya makan demi anakmu." Jungkook sekali lagi bersuara.

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu seperti menghantam jantungnya, bia menggigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar dan melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Ceklek

Tubuh Yoongi disambut dengan pelukan dari Jungkook, "Jangan mengurung diri lagi, kau harus makan, keluar dan berjalan-jalan." Jungkook tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Ibunya berada di belakang Jungkook, memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Umma..." Yoongi menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat, rasanya beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang hanya dengan memeluk ibunya.

"Jungkookie menelpon Ibu, mengatakan kalau anak Ibu mengurung dirinya di kamar selama dua hari. Yoongi ada masalah?" Ibunya menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Meraih bahu Yoongi untuk membuat Yoongi nyaman ketika menceritakan masalahnya. Jungkook masih berdiri, ingin tau juga kenapa Yoongi mengurung dirinya di kamar hingga tidak memikirkan nyawa lain di tubuhnya- Yoongi belum memberitau Jungkook perihal kehamilannya, tapi memang Jungkook yang jenius, melihat gejala dan denyut nadi Yoongi pun sudah cukup jelas bagi calon dokter seperti Jungkook.

.

.

 _Yoongi duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit, ia baru saja selesai melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan, bolak balik dari ruangan yang satu ke ruang yang satunya. Salah satu alasan kenapa akhirnya ia mengikuti saran Jungkook untuk menjalani pemeriksaan karena ia merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, setiap beberapa menit sekali ia merasakan mual tetapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, belum lagi bagian perutnya terasa seperti di remas kencang, Yoongi berpikir bahwa dirinya terkena kram perut- tapi itu terus terjadi selama beberapa waktu. Meski kram di perutnya terjadi hanya di saat-saat tertentu namun Yoongi sudah tidak dapat menahannya._

 _"Tuan Min Yoongi." Perawat itu menyerahkan hasil lab pemeriksaan Yoongi, secarik kertas yang membuat Yoongi menahan napasnya, punggungnya sedikit menegang membaca kalimat di dalamnya. Yoongi tidak takut ketika mereka melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan pada tubuhnya, ia lebih takut pada hasil pemeriksaannya. Yoongi menguatkan dirinya, sebenarnya ia pun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hasilnya mengingat dua bulan lalu Jimin benar-benar menggempur tubuhnya dengan hebat._

 _Yoongi gelisah sepanjang jalan menuju tempat menebus resep yang sempat ia terima, ia bingung untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus langsung memberitaukan berita ini pada Jimin atau tidak. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kekasihnya itu harus tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah menerima obat dan mendengarkan dengan baik aturan meminumnya, ia cepat-cepat menuju parkiran dan membawa mobilnya dengan cepat menuju agensi yang mempekerjakan kekasihnya- dan juga dirinya._

.

 _Dan apa yang dilihat Yoongi sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuknya, di depan sana dengan mata kepalanya langsung ia melihat Jimin sedang memeluk seorang wanita dari belakang, sambil sesekali membelai setiap inchi tubuh wanita itu dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual._

 _Yoongi meremas kuat kertas digenggamannya, pola tak berbentuk di kertas yang timbul dari hasil remasannya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihat Jimin melakukan kontak intim dengan seorang wanita._

 _Yoongi melempar asal kertas hasil pemeriksaannya, kertas yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya positif membawa Park junior di tubuhnya. Membawa dirinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Jauh dari Jimin karena yang Yoongi butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan._

 _._

.

"Hyung yakin mereka tidak sedang melatih koreografi?" Jungkook menjadi orang yang lebih dulu bertanya ketika Yoongi menyelesaikan ceritanya, sementara ibunya sendiri masih terpekur diam- hamil? Yoonginya...

Yoongi menggeleng keras, "bagaimana mungkin mereka berlatih di tengah lorong!"

"Yo-Yoongi.. Itu- itu anak Jimin?" Heh' sepertinya kesadaran ibunya sudah pulih.

"Tentu saja Umma, aku hanya bercinta dengan Jimin!" Yoongi merasakan wajahnya terasa panas. Kesal sekaligus malu karena ibunya justru menanyakan hal yang beliau sudah tau jawabannya.

Ibunya melangkah keluar kamar, "Umma! Mau kemana? Setidaknya hibur aku!" Yoongi bersungut sebal, merengek manja pada ibunya yang mulai menjauh.

"Tentu saja menemui calon besan Umma!" Ibunya berteriak dari luar kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi kaget, tidak! Mamanya tidak boleh tau, ia tidak mau mamanya memaksa Jimin untuk menikahinya. Ia tidak mau menikah kalau Jimin terpaksa untuk melakukannya. Yoongi takut, ia berdiri cepat, tetapi ia justru terduduk kembali saat perutnya kembali sakit.

"Ugh.. Jungkook.." Yoongi meremas perutnya, Jungkook buru-buru menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Hyung, jangan meremasnya. Remas tanganku saja, oke?" Jungkook cukup panik, tapi jiwanya sebagai calon dokter memaksanya tenang untuk menangani Yoongi.

"Apa mereka memberimu obat?" Jungkook bertanya cepat ketika Yoongi makin meremas lengannya dengan kuat, 'sakit hueee..'

Yoongi menggeleng, "hanya obat mual.."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Sekarang tarik napas, buang napas, lakukan secara perlahan dan teratur." Yoongi mengikuti instruksi Jungkook, menarik napas dan membuangnya secara teratur, perlahan sakit di perutnya mereda.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Jungkook mengelap keringat di dahi sepupunya ini, "sakit sekali ya hyung?"

Yoongi hanya menggangguk mengiyakan, ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengatakan iya. Belum lagi dua hari ini dia hanya minum air dari botol yang memang tersedia di kamarnya.

"Hyung tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu stress, jangan berdiri tiba-tiba, hyung harus mengendalikan emosi hyung. Jangan begadang lagi karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian!" Jungkook melarang ini itu seperti sudah ahli, calon dokter masa depan ini terus-terusan menceramahi Yoongi untuk berhati-hati.

"Sekarang makan ya? Aku sudah membeli bubur dan sup untuk Hyung." Jungkook menarik pelan tubuh Yoongi, menuntunnya menuju dapur dan mendudukan Yoongi di bangku meja makan yang sudah terisi dengan makanan.

"Hyung harus makan yang banyak!" Seru Jungkook dengan kencang.

"Bawel!" Hanya satu kata dari Yoongi dan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Uh, Jungkook sebal punya sepupu seperti Yoongi.

Keheningan itu hanya berlangsung semenit karena telepon rumah mereka berdering, Jungkook dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Hallo? Yoongi, ini aku Jim-

Jungkook langsung menutup telponnya, oh.. itu gerakan reflek. Serius. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalo kekasih sepupunya yang menelpon.

"Siapa Kook?"

"Eer.. Agen asuransi. Iya, agen asuransi" Yoongi tidak percaya- tapi ia tidak peduli kalau Jungkook berbohong. Jungkook memukul jidatnya pelan, kenapa juga ia harus berbohong.

"Hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin? Masa Hyung tidak memberitahukan kehamilan Hyung? Nanti kalo keponakanku tidak punya ayah bagai–" Jungkook menelan kembali kalimatnya, Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam membuat ia gemetar.

"Aku bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk anakku!" Mulut Jungkook sudah akan terbuka lagi-

"Diam Jeon Jungkook, aku hanya ingin makan dengan tenang."

Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, punya sepupu seperti Yoongi memang wajib sabar, sebentar-bentar lembut, sedetik kemudian garang seperti barongsai. Kalau bukan sepupu, sudah Jungkook tenggelamkan di kolam plastiknya. Ah tidak, tidak, itu tindakan kriminal.

..

..

"Hallo? Kau dimana? Ayo bertemu!"

"Sedang sibuk, tidak bisa sekarang"

"Pokoknya sekarang! Aku tidak suka dibantah Kwon Jiyoung!"

"Suaramu ituloh Yubin, astaga gendang telingaku. Aku sedang di butik."

"Baik, aku akan ke butikmu!" Yubin- ibu Yoongi, menutup handphone flip nya, dia tidak sabar untuk mengacak-acak butik milik calon besannya. Ia menyeringai sebelum menyuruh supirnya untuk melajukan mobil ke butik calon besan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

..

..

"Hai Chim!" Jhope menyapa Jimin dengan riang, "tau gosip terbaru tidak?" Ia bertanya seolah Jimin peduli pada gosip yang beredar di sekelilingnya.

"Hmm? Ani.." Jimin melepas converse nya, menggantinya dengan pantofel karena ia akan ke kantor ayahnya siang ini.

"Min Yoongi- incaranmu kan?"

Jimin mendongak, mengiyakan melalui tatapan, orang-orang di agensi masih tidak ada yang tau kalau ia dan Yoongi menjalin hubungan. Yoonginya tidak suka bila orang-orang di agensi mengetahuinya, karena itu mengganggu ke _professional_ annya.

"Katanya Min Yoongi hamil!" Jhope berseru cukup kencang, orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu sampai melihat ke arah mereka.

Gerakan tangan Jimin yang akan menalikan tali pantofelnya terhenti, "a-apa? Hyung bilang apa?"

Jhope berdecak, "Gosipnya Min Yoongi sedang hamil, dan tidak ada yang tau siapa yang berhasil memiliki Yoongi."

"Yoongi– Yoongi yang 'itu'?" Jimin memastikan sekali lagi, dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Iya yang itu, yang terakhir kita lihat rambutnya berwarna mint. Yang sering kau tatap dengan mata kecilmu setiap kita bertemu dengannya."

"Jangan membual hyung.." Jimin berdesis, kalau gosip itu benar, kenapa Yoongi tidak memberitaunya? Ia baru sadar sudah dua hari ini Yoongi tidak mengabarinya.

"Aku tidak membual! _Cleaning service_ kita menemukan kertas hasil pemeriksaan Min Yoongi di lorong, kertasnya kusut- tetapi masih bisa dibaca. Sepertinya dia kesal sehingga meremas kertas itu dengan kuat."

"Di.. Lorong?"

"Iya lorong, lorong dekat tempat kita latihan bersama penyanyi soloist itu. Oh hei- kau menjadi _main dancer_ nya kan?"

"Kapan?" Dada Jimin makin berdebar.

"Apanya?"

"Mereka menemukannya?! Damn!"

"Hei, calm bro, kenapa sih? Mereka menemukannya dua hari lalu."

"Shit!" Jimin berlari keluar dengan tali pantofel yang belum terikat dengan benar, berlari kesetanan meninggalkan Jhope yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kenapa sih dengan anak itu?" Kerutan di dahi Jhope menghilang, tergantikan senyum lebar ketika handphone nya berbunyi dan menampilkan 'Suwoongie is calling...'

.

.

.

Jimin menyetop taksi karena hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil, memberitau alamat apartemen Yoongi pada supir dan memintanya bergegas.

Tangan Jimin sibuk mencoba mendial handphone Yoongi- yang dijawab oleh operator yang mengatakan nomer Yoongi sedang tidak aktif. Sial! Dia sudah dapat menebak, dua hari lalu Yoongi pasti mendatanginya, dan sial– dia memang sedang mempraktekan koreografi yang intim dengan penyanyi soloist itu. Yoongi pasti melihatnya dan salah paham.

Jimin mencoba menelpon telepon rumah Yoongi, pada bunyi sambungan ketiga, telponnya diangkat, Jimin lega, setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan bahwa Yoongi tidak benar-benar marah.

"Hallo? Yoongi, ini aku Jim-"

Tut tut tut.. Shit!

..

..

"Jiyoung~~~" Jiyoung mendesis kesal, suara kencang Yubin selalu memekakkan telinganya, heran deh.. Kok dia bisa betah berteman dengan spesies seperti Yubin.

"Berisik tau!" Jiyoung menutup sketch nya kasar, "mau apa hah?" Jiyoung berkacak pinggang, nada bicaranya seakan ingin mengajak Yubin untuk berperang.

"Kapan Jimin akan melamar Yoongi? Aku tidak mau cucuku lahir tanpa status pernikahan di antara mereka." Yubin berbicara to the point, tidak peduli kalau Jiyoung semakin ingin membungkam mulut Yubin.

"Cucu yang mana maksudmu heh? Jimin bilang sih bulan depan."

"Uri Yoongi sedang mengandung anak Jimin."

"A-APA?! DAMN, KENAPA OMONGANKU BENERAN JADI KENYATAAN?! YUBIN-AH, BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"Loh kok malah panik?" Yubin mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jiyoung.

"LOH KOK KAU SANTAI?!" Jiyoung berteriak, gentian Yubin yang rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Jiyoung.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Kalau aku omeli juga sudah terlanjur kejadian. Mulutku hanya berbusa sia-sia."

"Kau tidak tau seberapa murkanya aku melihat Jimin menggagahi Yoongi! Anak itu.. Benar-benar.. Duh kepalaku pusing, rasanya aku akan cepat menua.. Aduh.."

Yubin memutar matanya, mulai lagi deh Jiyoung si _drama queen_.

"Yubin, ayo siapkan pernikahan mereka!" Jiyoung tiba-tiba berseru, mengagetkan Yubin.

"Apa? Jimin saja belum melamar Yoongi!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya setelah Jimin melamar, tidak perlu ada pesta pertunangan, kita langsung nikahkan mereka!" Jiyoung berdiri dengan semangat, menatap Yubin dengan seringai.

Yubin menimbang-nimbang, memangnya anak mereka mau begitu saja menerima apa? Apalagi Jiyoung pasti ribet ini-itu, pokoknya—

Jiyoung melotot, seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Yubin.

"A-a.. Oke oke, aku ikut rencanamu."

Yubin menyerah, mengikuti rencana Jiyoung akan lebih baik daripada menolaknya dan mendapat terror bertubi-tubi setiap harinya.

..

..

Bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi- yang mana sama sekali diacuhkan oleh dua orang yang sibuk bermain game.

"Hyung, buka sana!" Jungkook dengan tidak tau dirinya memerintah Yoongi yang masih fokus menatap _character_ yang ia mainkan.

"Kurang ajar! Sana kau yang buka!" Yoongi menendang betis Jungkook dengan kencang. Mau tidak mau Jungkook mengalah, melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya.

Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar, "Tae Hyung?!" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung dengan cepat, membawanya masuk ke ruang tamu dimana Yoongi masih asik bermain dengan konsol PS4 nya.

"Loh, Yoongi hyung di rumah? Biasanya di studio." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Err.. Hyung sedang liburan. Iyakan hyung?" Jungkook menyenggol kaki Yoongi, hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yoongi.

"Oh, ku pikir sekarang sedang sibuk. Soalnya Jimin juga sibuk, apalagi soloist wanita yang-

 _Brak!_

Suara bantingan yang kencang membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri, Yoongi membanting konsolnya kesal.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?! Aku hanya kalah main!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menyingkir dari jalannya, Taehyung yang didorong sih hanya melongo.

"Yoongi hyung sedang pms ya?" Celetuk Taehyung asal.

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi berteriak menuju kamarnya.

"Bukan, tapi Yoongi hyung sedang hamil, mood nya jadi labil deh. Mood swing nya parah." Jungkook berbisik lirih, Taehyung hanya menangguk-anggukan-

"WHAT?! HAMIL?!" Taehyung berteriak kaget, membekap mulutnya sendiri karena ia sendiri terkejut dengan teriakkannya.

"BERISIK KIM ALIEN TAEHYUNG!"

"Hyung! Jangan berteriak! Kontrol emosimu!" Jungkook membalas teriakkan Yoongi dengan teriakkan juga, jadilah mereka bersaut-sautan dengan suara kencang. Ya Tuhan tolong lindungi gendang telinga Taehyung, dan sabarkanlah tetangga apartemen Yoongi.

"Kook, kok bisa?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu loh Yoongi hyung.. Kok bisa.. Tekdung?"

"Bisalah! Kan digagahi sama Jimin." Jungkook melengos, menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Taehyung minum.

"Loh tapikan-

"Kim Tetet berisik! Mau aku sumpal pake lap?!"

"Maunya disumpal pake bibir kamu, mumumu–

–Aw!" Itu teriakan Taehyung karena Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya dengan kencang.

"Bawel deh!"

"Kok kamu jahat sih say sama aku?"

"Jijik hyung, jijik.." Jungkook mengernyit melihat aegyo Taehyung, lucu sih, tapi ya enek juga kalo bibirnya taehyung monyong monyong minta di gaplok sendal.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong

Lagi-lagi bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi, yang ini ganas. Memencet bel seperti kesetanan.

"Ih sebel deh, besok bel nya ku copot juga nih!"

"Loh, loh, jangan dong. Masa nanti aku harus gedor-gedor pintu kalo mau main."

"Berisik sih. Udah sana hyung yang buka, aku capek abis dijadiin samsak sama Yoongi hyung." Jungkook meluruskan kakinya, celana pendek yang ia gunakan tertekuk sehingga hanya menutup setengah pahanya. Duh, Taehyung mau sih ngebukain pintu, tapi kalo di hadapannya ada _fanservice_ gratis dari kekasihnya, gimana?

 _Ting tong ting tong_

"Ish sana buka pintunya hyung!" Jungkook mendorong Taehyung, 'yah.. Sayang sekali kan jadi mubazir' pikir Taehyung.

"Siapa?" Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang langsung membukakan pintu, Taehyung malah bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jimin."

"Jungkook, di luar ada Jimin!" Taehyung berseru kencang.

"Buka-

"JANGAN DIBUKA!" Yoongi berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, astaga, mungil-mungil suaranya kencang sekali.

"Tuh Jim, dengar kan? Kata Yoongi hyung jangan dibuka." Taehyung berbicara dengan Jimin melalui saluran suara di sebelah pintu apartemen Yoongi.

"Yah! Tae- sebentar saja.. _Please_.. Aku harus menemui Yoongi"

"Sebentar ya, aku tidak mau kena amuk dua kali sama mas-mas yang lagi hamil muda."

Jimin menegang, jadi Yoongi benar-benar sedang hamil? Tapi kenapa malah alien aneh ini yang tau duluan.

"Yoongi hyung, kata Jimin cuman sebentar. Palingan numpang pipis." Taehyung berteriak kencang, Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli, duh kekasihnya emang kelewat ajaib. Yakali Jimin kesini hanya untuk numpang pipis.

"TIDAK! POKOKNYA TIDAK! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUK JIMIN, AKU BERSUMPAH KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENDATANGI PERNIKAHANMU SENDIRI TAE!"

"ASTAGA HYUNG! Ku bilang berhenti berteriak! Itu tidak baik untuk janinmu!"

"Tuuhkan Jim, aku tidak berani membukakan pintu untukmu. Sudah ya, dah~~~" Taehyung melenggang menuju ruang tamu, mengabaikan erangan kesal Jimin. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang memijat keningnya frustasi, kakinya masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Taehyung membawa kaki Jungkook ke pangkuannya, memijatnya pelan.

"Capek ya? Aduh kasihan pacarku ini"

 _Plak!_ Jungkook memukul tangan Taehyung yang awalnya memijat betisnya justru makin merambat ke paha Jungkook.

"Modus!" Cibirnya kesal.

"Biarin, modus gini juga kamu suk-

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong_

"Argh! Aku benar-benar akan mencabut bel di apartemen ini!" Jungkook bangkit menuju pintu, memasukkan _password_ dan- klik, terbuka. Apartemen Yoongi kan menggunakan _password_ \- percuma juga sih tadi kalo Taehyung yang dia perintah, mana tau Taehyung _password_ apartemen Yoongi.

"Sana masuk, kelakuanmu udik tau ga." Jungkook melengos, kembali ke ruang tamu. Aduh, cekit-cekit, dikatain udik sama remaja usia 21 tahun:")

"Yoongi hyung di kamar Jim!" Jungkook berteriak, Jimin bergegas melepas pantofelnya, tidak lupa menutup pintu apartemen Yoongi.

"JUNGKOOK BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KAU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUK JIMIN?!" Yoongi berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"ASTAGA HYUNG! AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK! LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG TAHAN MENDENGAR BEL DIPENCET KESETANAN OLEH ORANG GILA?!"

Taehyung tertawa kencang, secara tidak langsung kekasihnya mengatakan Jimin adalah orang gila.

"Uh, serius deh, kalau bukan sepupu sudah ku ajak gulat dari tadi!" Jungkook memutar badannya, kakinya yang tadinya berada di pangkuan Taehyung berpindah. Jungkook lebih memilih kepalanya yang berada di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Cupcupcup, masa kakak sepupunya mau diajak gulat- nanti kalau Yoongi hyung keguguran bagaimana?"

Jungkook memukul perut Taehyung, "ish! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Mana tega sih gelut sama sepupu sendiri. Mending aku geluttin kamu."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengelus surai hitam Jungkook yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya.

"Ekhem.." Jimin berdehem keras, meminta atensi dari pasangan di hadapannya.

"Duh, Jimin ngapain sih? Gabisa ya ga ganggu kami? Sudah syukur aku mau bukain pintu."

"Sebenarnya.. salahku itu apa sih?" Jimin berusaha memastikan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, jujur Jimin masih sedikit ragu kalau Yoongi benar-benar melihatnya. Kenapa Yoongi tidak menghampirinya? Apa karena ada orang lain disana? Atau Yoongi marah karena hal lain?

Jungkook memutar menatap Jimin, "loh kok tanya aku? Tanya dirimu sendiri dong–

ih hyung, jangan berhenti mengelus rambutku. Elus lagi!"

"Iya, iya, bunny ku yang cerewet. Jim, ku pikir kamu bakal mati deh kalo masuk ke kamar Yoongi hyung sekarang." - Taehyung

Jleb.

"Astaga Tae.. Kalo ngomong.. Suka bener." - Jungkook

Jleb. Jleb.

"Apalagi Yoongi keadaannya lagi beg–

 _Brak!_ Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi, melewati tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan raut berbeda-beda.

"Hoek.. Hoekk.."

Air dari keran _wastafel_ terdengar mengalir, tiga pasang mata di ruang tamu itu terdiam mendengar suara Yoongi yang terus menerus muntah.

"Jung, sejak kapan Yoongiku begitu?"

"Ehm.. Seminggu lalu, kayaknya sih- pasalnya 'kan seperti yang kau tau, aku juga baru pindah kesini seminggu yang lalu."

"Selalu begitu, kook?"

"Iya, malah kadang tiap–

"Hoekk..."

–menit." Wajah Jimin berubah pias, baru tau keadaan kekasihnya.

"Jim, jangan bilang kau benar-benar tidak tau kalo Yoongi hyung sedang hamil?" Taehyung menunjuk wajah Jimin dengan raut menuduh.

"Hoek.. Jungkook.." Yoongi memanggil Jungkook dengan lirih, mualnya benar-benar datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jimin menggeleng, "aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"Lalu kalau masalah yang di-

"Jungkook!" Jungkook buru-buru bangkit saat mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya.

"Hyu-hyung sudah merasa lebih baik? Masih mau muntah lagi?"

"Mual..." Yoongi merengek, mencengkram ujung wastafel.

"Hyung pasti belum minum obatnya kan? Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar." Jungkook menuntun Yoongi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yoongi..." Suara lirih Jimin menghentikan langkah Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Jimin!" Yoongi yang memang tidak setinggi dan sebesar Jungkook menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah hyung, sudah ya marah sama Jiminnya.. Marahnya ditunda dulu."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya sebal, aku kesal melihat Jimin!"

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi hanya mendesah pasrah, Yoongi kalau sudah ngambek memang susah dibujuk. Harus ditunggu hingga marahnya reda, biasanya sih butuh seminggu- malah pernah dua minggu.

"Nanti kalo Jiminnya ikut kesal, lalu pergi bagaimana? Nanti baby tidak punya ayah, hyung juga nanti tidak bisa melihat Jimin lagi. Lalu Jimin menikah dengan orang lain deh, membentuk keluarga bahagia dengan wanitanya-"

"Hiks... Hiks.." Yoongi terisak, aduh aduh.. Yah Jungkook kelewatan ya? Kok Yoongi malah menangis sih, aduh..

"Mau Jimin.." Cicit Yoongi pelan di antara isakannya.

"A- apa? Hyung mau apa? Cimin?"

Taehyung tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

"Jimin! Jimin! Mau Jimin!" Yoongi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"O-oh.. Jimin. Oke, kita ke kamar dulu ya. Nanti aku suruh Jimin menyusul."

Yoongi menggeleng, "mau sekarang!" Oh, hebat kau Jeon bisa membuat Yoongi langsung berubah pikiran.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Duh, iya, iya. Tuh pangeranmu tuh. Tadi saja nolak-nolak, giliran dibilang–

Jimin menyenggol kakinya, memberi kode 'sebaiknya jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu'

"Yuk, sama Jimin.." Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi, dan hap–

mengangkat tubuh Yoongi ke kamar.

"Jim, letak obatnya tanya Yoongi hyung ya! Minumnya sudah ada di atas lemari nakas tempat tidur!" Jungkook berseru sesaat sebelum Jimin membawa Yoongi ke kamar.

"Duh pacarnya Taehyung pasti lelah, sini-sini.." Taehyung menepuk kedua pahanya, meminta Jungkook berbaring disana. Tapi bukannya berbaring, Jungkook malah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Duh manjanya pacar hyung.."

"Pelukkk~~~"

"Iya-iya _my bunny_ kookie" Taehyung gemas, melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jungkook.

"Kook.."

"Hhmm?"

"Besok jangan nge _gym_ lagi, masa otot tanganmu lebih besar dari hyung." Jungkook terkekeh, mengiyakan saja agar Taehyung berhenti komentar.

.

.

"Obatnya dimana?" Jimin langsung bertanya _to the point_ setelah ia menurunkan Yoongi di kasur.

"Di lemari nakas yang paling bawah.." Yoongi memejamkan matanya, mualnya masih terasa. Jimin membuka bungkus obatnya, mengambil air dan menyodorkannya ke Yoongi.

"Minum dulu, baru nanti tidur lagi." Yoongi menurut, dengan cepat menenggak obatnya, meminum air walau hanya seteguk. Membuerikan gelasnya pada Jimin.

"Minum lagi Yoongi.." Yoongi menggeleng, menutup mulutnya.

"Mual Jim.. Mau muntah."

"Baiklah, tidak usah." Jimin menaruh gelasnya di atas nakas kemudian mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yoongi mau cerita kenapa marah padaku?"

"Yoongi melihat Jimin memeluk seorang wanita.."

"Yoongi masih mau mendengar penjelasanku tidak?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tidak. Jimin pasti bilang kalau sedang berlatih. Dulu juga begitu, dengan BoA nuna, Hyuna nuna, Ayeon nuna, Hyo-"

Jimin menghentikan ucapan Yoongi dengan bibirnya, ia mencium Yoongi dengan lembut, menghisap bibir Yoongi dan menggigitnya pelan, meminta Yoongi untuk membuka mulutnya- rasa obat. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli, ia mengeksplor mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya, Jimin kembali menghisap bibir Yoongi, seolah-olah ingin memakan habis bibirnya.

"Euhmm.. Jiminnhh.. Na..paasss" Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin, menghentikan ciuman Jimin yang mencuri oksigennya.

"Jimin! Keponakanku belum lahir! Jangan membuat yang baru lagi!" Itu suara Jungkook, membuat Jimin terkekeh pelan. Yoongi merasakan wajahnya memanas, adik sepupunya memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

Yoongi menepuk ranjang di sampingnya, meminta Jimin ikut berbaring bersamanya.

"Jim, elus.." Jimin menggerakkan tangannya ke surai Yoongi yang masih berwarna mint.

"Bukan rambut.." Yoongi merengek, loh biasanya kan yang dielus memang rambut Yoongi.

"Perut Jim..." Yoongi mengarahkan tangan Jimin ke perutnya, "elus. Pokoknya mau dielus sampe tidur."

Jimin tersenyum, mengelus perut Yoongi dengan lembut. Titah Min Yoongi adalah kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi oleh Jimin.

"Jangan berhenti sampai aku tidur!"

"Iya sayang.." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi, "ayo pejamkan matamu dan beristirahat."

Yoongi menurut, memejamkan matanya, jatuh tertidur dengan cepat selama Jimin mengelus perutnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Min Yoongi.." Jimin berhenti mengelus, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di perut Yoongi. Jimin merasa sangat bahagia tapi ia tidak mengerti bagamaina cara mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya namun Jimin tak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia memilih memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan ikut pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

- **Bersambung** -

^ kemarin ada yang ngeluh karena ada tulisan tbc, sekarang diganti deh jadi bersambung. Haha :)))

Maaf buat tulisan yang berantakan, bahkan ada typo dan idenya pasaran. Ku sudah berusaha meminimalisir kesalahan u,u

Ini words nya hampir 4k loh, tega ga review? U_U")

tega buat nge review lanjut doang? Etapi makasih loh walau cuman 'next' doang. Muehehe~~

tega buat nge fav dan fol doang? Eh tapi ini ga maksa review loh ya, cuman kan ya... Ku butuh komentar juga. Siapa tau ngebantu buat kelancaran chapter selanjutnya.

pssst, makasih buat yang sudah fav, fol dan terutama yang ngasih review di chapter empat : Pregnant?

Yoongiena • Rizuku • Jimsnoona • A Y P (Guest) • Hanvc • Bornsinger • Reny245 (Guest) • Reginacitraramadani • Reallyoungest • Restika dwii07 • SiscaMinstalove • Pinkerbell97 • XiayuweLiu • MinJiSu • MiniMinyoonMini • Minyoonlovers • Dessy574 • GithaAC

p.s. Numpang promo ya. Kalau ada yang mau baca oneshoot MinYoon, bisa check akun ku breathinginlove, rencananya nanti akan ku isi dengan oneshoot pair lain.

.

.

Makasih loh mau ngasih attention ke note yang luar biasa panjang ini.

Feel free to give review? Thx in advance~~^.^


	6. San is come

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 6**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARN : MATURE, OUT OF CHARACTER AND MPREG**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

•••

••

•

 _Drrrt drrtt drrtt_

Suara getaran handphone di atas meja nakas memaksa Jimin untuk membuka mata, Jimin mengerjap pelan, memandang ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka empat. Memandang tangannya sendiri yang masih nyaman bertengger di pinggang milik kekasihnya, ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan seakan enggan untuk melepasnya.

 _Drrtt ddrrrtt drrtt_

"Jim, ponselll..." Suara Yoongi yang ikut merasa terganggu dengan bunyi getaran handphone miliknya membuat Jimin terpaksa melepas pelukannya, ia meraba meja nakas untuk mengambil handphone nya.

Dahinya mengerut melihat ID call di layar ponselnya, 'Appa is calling..'

"Hallo, Appa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak jadi kesana karena sedang bersama Yoongi."

"..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya, aku hanya sedang tidur bersama Yoongi– maksudku benar-benar tidur." Jimin buru-buru memperjelas ucapannya ketika mendengar suara tawa menggoda dari sebrang, maksud Jimin kan benar-benar tidur, bukan 'tidur' yang itu.

"..."

"Ya Appa, aku mengerti. Nanti malam aku ke rumah bersama Yoongi."

"..."

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu." Sambungan itu terputus, setelah menaruh telepon genggamnya lagi di atas nakas, ia kembali menghadap ke Yoongi yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Yoongi memutar diri, menyamping menghadap Jimin yang kini mulai menelusuri wajahnya dengan telunjuk.

"Kekasihku manis sekali, baru bangun saja tetap manis." Jimin menarik pelan hidung Yoongi, ia merasa gemas melihat wajah bangun tidur kekasihnya.

"Jim, aku masih mau marah. Aku kesal."

"Duuh, sugar.. sudah ah marahnya. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.." Jimin memberi kecupan pelan di bibir Yoongi, tapi namanya Jimin maka kecupan itu datang berkali-kali dari kening hingga kembali ke bibir. Tak ada bagian wajah Yoongi yang lolos dari kecupan Jimin, bahkan Jimin merasa ia bisa mengulang kegiatan itu sampai Yoongi muak dan membentaknya.

"Sudah berapa lama Yoongi?" Suara Jimin yang berubah serius membuat Yoongi terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tau apa yang ku maksud.." Jimin mengelus perut Yoongi dengan pelan, namun matanya tetap memandang ke arah Yoongi yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jimin dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.." Protesan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal, ia cukup malu dengan pertanyaan sederhana dari Jimin.

"Enam minggu! Ku bilang usianya enam minggu."

"Ah syukurlah, untung bukan empat.." Helaan napas lega dari bibir Jimin membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Memang tidak ingat sebulan lalu ngapain?" Jimin menyeringai, seringai yg memaksa Yoongi mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu.

..

 _"Boleh minta balasan?"_

 _Yoongi mengangguk dengan cepat, anggukan yang akan segera disesalinya._

 _Jimin menariknya menuju lantai 5, lantai ini adalah tempat menyimpan alat-alat musik dan perlengkapan sound yang lain._

 _"Jim, kau mau apa?" Yoongi merengut menatap Jimin di depannya, tangan Jimin yang menariknya mengharuskannya untuk terus mengekori Jimin._

 _"Ja-jangan bilang kau.." Yoongi melotot horror, Jimin menariknya menuju kamar mandi._

 _Jimin menarik bungkusan yang berada di tangan Yoongi dan menaruhnya di dekat wastafel._

 _Ia berbalik, menyeringai setan dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke tembok, ia memenjarakan kekasihnya yang menatapnya was-was dengan kedua tangan._

 _"Mau mencoba quick sex? Aku belum pernah mencobanya sambil berdiri.." Jimin berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Jimin, Yoongi bergetar merasa tergelitik dengan hembusan napas Jimin._

 _"Ji-Jim, ini masih di kantor.." Yoongi berontak, berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin yang menahannya. Mungkin kalau bukan di kantor ia tidak akan protes, memang sih toilet di lantai ini jarang di datangi tapi kan–_

 _"Jim!" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang terus mendorongnya, dengan beringas ia mencium bibir Yoongi yang pada akhirnya membuat Yoongi pasrah dan menerimanya begitu saja._

 _"Jim, Ta-tanganmu.. Aahh.." Yoongi mendesah tak tertahan, tangan Jimin yang bermain-main di putingnya membuatnya ikut terangsang._

 _"Jadi, mau dilanjutkan?" Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Yoongi yang dengan pasrah mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi menuju salah satu bilik dan mendudukannya._

 _"Yoongi, bukakan.." Yoongi bisa melihat junior Jimin yang mendesak meminta dikeluarkan dari celana yang membungkusnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia memegang ikat pinggang Jimin, Yoongi mencoba membukanya dengan cepat karena Jimin juga mulai membukakan celana miliknya juga, mereka sama-sama terangsang._

 _"Jim, su-susah.. Ahh.. He-hentikan.." Gerakan Yoongi yang berusaha membuka kancing celana Jimin terhenti, Jimin benar-benar sialan, Yoongi bahkan belum berhasil melepas celana Jimin tetapi kekasihnya justru sudah berhasil menarik celana miliknya turun ke bawah, bahkan Jimin bermain di paha dalam yang putih nan mulus miliknya._

 _"Aah.." Gerakan tangan Jimin yang membelai kejantanan Yoongi membuatnya mendesah tak tertahan._

 _"Sudah tak sabar sayang?" Jimin menyeringai, ia akhirnya membuka celana miliknya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat adik kecilnya mengeras dan siap untuk masuk ke sarang hangatnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah apakah manhole Yoongi sudah siap._

 _Tangan Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri, ia membalikkan tubuh Yoongi. Bongkahan mulus menyapa matanya, Yoongi memekik pelan karena Jimin meremas bokongnya. Ia menahan napas saat jari-jari Jimin menari disana, menyusuri tiap jengkalnya._

 _"Yoongi, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku ingin mencobanya sambil berdiri? Boleh ku coba?" Yoongi mengangguk, tak ingin protes lagi atas apa yang akan Jimin lakukan._

 _Yoongi lagi-laki memekik, Jimin memasukkannya dengan sangat cepat, dan memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan sangat cepat juga hingga Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Permainan mereka berhenti setelah Yoongi bisa merasakan sesuatu menyembur di dalam sana, hanya sekali dan Jimin sudah mengeluarkan miliknya. Yoongi terduduk, meraup banyak oksigen seakan ia baru saja menahan napas._

 _Jimin keluar dari bilik toilet sambil membenarkan ikat pinggangnya, sementara Yoongi masih terduduk lemas._

 _"Kau menyebalkan!" Yoongi menggerutu sebal._

..

"Kau menyebalkan!" Itu kalimat pertama yang Yoongi ucapkan setelah mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu ketika mereka melakukannya di toilet kantor. Kalau bukan karena Kumamon limited edition yang Jimin berikan, mana mau Yoongi melakukannya di kantor.

"Nahkan. Untungnya dia sudah ada disana saat kita melakukan _quick sex,_ coba kalau dia muncul karena _quick sex_ itu..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya masa aku harus menjelaskan kalau dia dibuat saat kita melakukannya di toilet, bukan di atas ranjang." Ungkap Jimin blak-blakan, ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi memukulnya dengan bantal dan mendorongnya menjauh. Yoongi merasa kesal sekaligus malu dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Minggir sana!"

"Aw!" Suara erangan sakit terdengar dari mulut Jimin, Yoongi mendorongnya dari kasur hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kok kamu kasar banget sih?" Jimin berdiri dan mengusap bagian belakangnya yang sakit.

"Bodo." Yoongi keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Romantis ya, kita kapan begitu.." Jimin tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Apanya?" Yoongi pura-pura bodoh dan tidak mengerti.

"Tau ah.." Jimin mendengus, mencibir Yoongi yang berpura-pura tak paham. Yoongi berbalik, menatap wajah Jimin yang pura-pura memasang wajah ngambek.

"Memangnya mau baby tertindih?" Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Ya setelah baby lahir kalau begitu.." Ia mengecup kilat bibir Yoongi dan menariknya menuju dapur.

"Makan yuk, mau makan apa? Biar aku yang memasak.."

"Maunya _cheesecake_."

"Yoongi..."

"Jimin..."

"Haish!" Jimin mengusak rambutnya kesal, merasa gemas dengan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada _cheesecake_ untuk hari ini." Putus Jimin langsung.

"Aku maunya _cheesecake_!"

"Sayang..."

" _Cheesecake_!"

"Hyung berisik! Kenapa tidak dibelikan saja sih Jim?!" Itu suara Jungkook yang berteriak dari ruang tamu, Jimin menatap Yoongi yang memelas. Bukannya Jimin tidak mau membelikan sih, tapi masa iya anaknya hanya menerima asupan _cheesecake_ yang tidak sepenuhnya sehat itu.

"Oke, aku bisa beli sendiri!" Melihat Jimin yang terdiam membuat Yoongi merasa kesal, dirinya segera berbalik menuju kamar namun dengan cepat Jimin menariknya.

"Oke, oke, aku belikan. Setelah itu kita ke kantor Appa. Bagaimana?"

"Papa sudah di Seoul?" Yoongi berubah antusias, matanya berbinar senang. Oh, Ayah Jimin adalah salah satu orang yang masuk dalam kategori orang-orang terfavorit menurut Yoongi. Ayah Jimin itu unik, tapi asik. Ayahnya sendiri tidak kalah unik sih, hanya saja Ayah Jimin itu berbeda. Yoongi kagum padanya, mereka suka bertukar selera musik, bahkan Ayah Jimin bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar lagunya dan memberinya kritik tentang lagu yang ia tulis.

"Iya, Appa baru sampai tiga hari yang lalu.." Jimin mulai menerka dalam hati, pasti Yoongi akan–

"Ayo jemput Papa!"

–meminta bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Jimin cukup paham sih kenapa Yoongi bisa sangat 'klop' dengan Ayahnya, Ayahnya juga memang terbiasa menghadapi sikap ibunya yang sebelas-dua belas seperti Yoongi (hanya saja ibunya itu ratu drama), jadilah Ayahnya senang-senang saja saat dulu Jimin mengenalkan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak jadi beli _cheesecake_?"

"Tidak. Aku mau bertemu Papa."

"Okay, sana bersiap-siap.." Yoongi mengangguk, berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ingat 'kan kalau dia juga harus mandi?

.

.

Sepeninggalan Yoongi, Jimin berpindah menuju ruang tamu dan masih disuguhi pemandangan yang sama seperti ketika ia keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengguyur mereka dengan air dingin.." Bibir Jimin mencibir, sebenarnya sih ia juga iri dan ingin. Kapan coba ia dan Yoongi bisa berpelukan dengan tenang dan nyaman di atas sofa kalau baru ingin mencoba saja sudah ditendang Yoongi.

"Ngiri ya?" Itu suara Taehyung yang perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hyung~~"

"Aku masih disini Kook.." Taehyung mengangkat kepala Jungkook dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya, ia mengelus surai gelap milik Jungkook dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Taehyung menatap lurus ke arah Jimin yang duduk di sofa satunya.

"Apanya?"

"Ya tentang Yoongi hyung, bantet..."

'Lah kok bawa-bawa tinggi?' Itu suara hati Jimin.

"Ya gimana? Tidak ta–" Jimin mendelik, menatap Taehyung yang bersiap melemparnya dengan remote televisi.

"Jim, minta diajak gulat ya?! Masa kau sudah buat hamil lalu bilang tidak tau?!"

"Hyung, pelan-pelan saja bahasnya, nanti Yoongi hyung dengar.." Jungkook berbalik menghadap Jimin, menatap pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau akan menikahinya kan?!" Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku tidak punya ide untuk melamarnya, aku tidak tau cara melamarnya."

"Apa? Jadi hanya karena itu? Tentu saja itu mud–"

"Kenapa kalian berbisik?" Tau-tau Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan mereka, memincingkan mata curiga.

"Hyung kepo." Sahut Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Kau–"

"Yoongi sudah selesai?" Jimin buru-buru memotong, bahaya kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat pergi.

"Sudah, ayo." Jimin berdiri, menelisik Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rasanya ada yang kurang, ah Jimin tau!

"Et, tunggu sebentar!" Jimin berlari memasuki kamar Yoongi dan keluar dengan membawa coat panjang berwarna cokelat.

"Masa begini saja harus diingatkan terus.." Jimin memakaikan _coat_ itu pada Yoongi, mengancingkannya dengan teliti. Jimin heran kenapa Yoongi selalu lupa pada _coat_ nya, sementara _coat_ ini dapat membuat tubuh menjadi lebih hangat di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Nah kan kalau begini sudah aman." Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi, mendaratkan kecupan kilat pada bibir tipis Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa ya tidak pakai cium bibir segala?"

"Tidak." Jimin tertawa, ya habis bibir Yoongi itu seperti candu sih, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kook, kami pergi ya. Awas kalau kalian berdua melakukan macam-macam!" Yoongi mewanti-wanti Jungkook, padahal tanpa diwanti-wanti juga Taehyung tidak berani macam-macam lebih dari kissu, walaupun kelihatan mesum begini tapi Taehyung itu tidak mau melakukannya sebelum Jungkook wisuda. Kan bahaya kalau Jungkook ternyata sama seperti Yoongi, bisa-bisa Taehyung digantung oleh orang tua mereka nanti.

.

.

"Yubin, lihat! Model seperti ini bagus untuk Yoongi.." Jiyoung memperlihatkan satu buah jas berwarna putih dengan model sederhana tetapi tetap terlihat berkelas yang dibawa oleh asistennya, sebenarnya di mata Yubin semua terlihat sama tetapi tentu akan berbeda kalau itu di mata desaigner seperti Jiyoung. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jiyoung.

"Okay, kita sepakat yang ini. Aku ingin kemejanya berwarna hitam."

"Tidak! Aku ingin biru muda, uri Yoongi akan terlihat manis."

"Tidak, tidak, aku suka yang hitam. Yoongi juga pasti lebih suka hitam."

"Tapi biru muda terlihat bagus!" Yubin menggeleng keras, menolak warna hitam.

"Tidak! Pokoknya–"

"Bagaimana kalau pink?" Suara serak dan berat menginterupsi mereka. Itu seunghyun, ayah Jimin.

"TIDAK!" Tolak keduanya dengan cepat, mereka serempak menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Pink? Yang benar saja heh, mana mau Yoongi mengenakannya.

"Tidak swag.." Ucap Jiyoung yang disetujui oleh Yubin.

"Okay, okay, berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku rasa hitam akan pas dengan jas dan dasi kupu-kupi berwarna putih." Jiyoung bergerak menuju karyawannya yang membawa berbagai pilihan jas, kemeja dan dasi.

"Tapi biru muda akan membuatnya terlihat makin manis.." Yubin kekeuh memilih biru muda, Jiyoung rasanya gemas ingin menyubit sahabatnya ini.

"Ku rasa hitam akan lebih baik, kita bisa menggunakan warna biru untuk pesta kebunnya."

"Aww, suamiku memang pengertian~~"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kita tidak akan melakukan pesta kebun. Yoongi pasti lelah dan itu tidak baik untuk kehamilannya."

"APA?!" Jiyoung dan Yubin terkejut, mereka menatap Seunghyun yang ternyata ikut terkejut, itu bukan hanya suara kagetnya seorang. Melainkan juga suara kaget ayah Yoongi.

Iya,

Ayah Yoongi.

San.

.

.

.

- **udahan dulu** -

a/n

ku sedang tidak ingin banyak omong karena lagi ga mood, tapi maksa update. Ya maaf.

Aku melihat banyak nama baru di kolom review, bahkan ada saran yang maaf belum dapat ku penuhi. Ah senangnya~^^ makasih banyak. Jadi ini ada bonus kecil di atas, flashback yang di toilet.

Terima kasih ya~~!^_^ I'll be back with longer words and try my best to make it more fun than this chapter. Just wait :)

Thx in advance readers-ah~


	7. Rejected?

**Hold Me**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama**

 **Warn : Out Of Character, M-Preg**

 **Jimin x Yoongi. Slight! Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Kim Yubin x Jung San as Yoongi's parent**

 **Kwon Jinyoung x Choi Seunghyun as Jimin's parent**

•

••

Hope you enjoy!

••

•

 **Previous chapt**

"APA?!" Jiyoung dan Yubin terkejut, mereka menatap Seunghyun yang ternyata ikut terkejut, itu bukan hanya suara kagetnya seorang. Melainkan juga suara kaget ayah Yoongi.

Iya,

Ayah Yoongi.

San.

.

.

.

"Ye-yeobo?" Yubin mendekat menuju suaminya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya karena setaunya suaminya ini tengah menjadi produser di suatu acara televisi. Iya, Ayah Yoongi adalah San atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung San E adalah rapper yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kalian katakan barusan tentang putraku?" Wajah San mengeras, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar perihal putranya, kupingnya belum bermasalah.

"Yoongi–

–Ah bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu, kau pasti lelah." Yubin menarik suaminya menuju sofa yang juga diduduki oleh Seunghyun.

"Jangan pandang aku begitu, kay.. Aku juga tidak tau." San menghela napas mendengar perkataan Seunghyun, setidaknya ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau.

"Jadi, Yoongi... Yoongi..."

"Ck! Kenapa kau berbelit-belit, katakan saja Yoongi hamil."

"Jiyoung..." Yubin melotot ke arah sahabat lamanya itu, berdesis kesal karena Jinyoung terburu-buru.

"Panggil Jimin dan Yoongi kemari!"

"Tapi–"

Brak!

San E menggebrak meja di depannya dengan kencang. Seunghyun mengelus dada, bisa-bisa ia gagal melihat cucunya lahir ke dunia kalau begini.

"San, sabar.."

"Bagaimana bisa sabar?! Yang hamil itu putraku Hyun! Kalau yang hamil putramu sih aku bisa sabar."

Seunghyun mendelik, enak saja putranya yang hamil. Mereka ini kan _TOP_ sejati, masa menjadi _bottom_ dan dirasuki (?)

"Suruh mereka kemari sekarang juga!"

"Handphone ku mati.." Ujar Yubin beralasan, suaminya ini sulit sekali ditebak. Apakah ia akan membuat Jimin babak belur atau justru melakukan hal lain.

Saat Jimin mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih putranya sih San E tidak banyak berkomentar, begitupun ketika Jimin membujuk mereka untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Yoongi untuk bekerja di dunia entertain, mereka luluh begitu saja. Tapi kalau masalahnya mengenai putra mereka yang hamil di luar nikah? Siapa yang berani menjamin Jimin tidak akan mendapat pukulan pada wajahnya.

"Haruskah ku buang ponselmu dan memberikan yang baru?"

Yubin memukul bahu suaminya, suaminya ini suka sombong dan pamer sekali.

"Biar aku yang telepon.."

Yubin memberi _death glare_ pada Jiyoung, duh sahabatnya itu tidak sadar kah kalau Yubin sedang berusaha menyelamatkan wajah rupawan Jimin?

Jiyoung tak mengindahkan Yubin, ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mendial nomer dengan nama 'anak manja kesayangan', tunggu sampai Jimin mengetahuinya. Dia akan protes habis-habisan.

Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut..

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jim, ke butik Umma sekarang!"

"Tapi aku sedang menuju kantor Appa.."

"Tidak usah kesana, Appa mu ada disini, orang tua Yoongi juga."

"A– begitukah? Baiklah aku kesana.."

.

20 minutes later

.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan kuat, awalnya ia tidak tau kenapa Jimin meminta supir taksi untuk memutar arah dan justru memintanya mengantar mereka ke butik ini sampai Jimin menjelaskan kalau keluarga mereka berkumpul disini. Yoongi gugup, di satu sisi ini kesempatan yang baik untuk memberi keluarga mereka tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa takut. Apa tanggapan Appa dan Papanya?

"Tidak perlu takut, selama kita bersama aku bisa menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu." Jimin mengelus tangan Yoongi untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada kekasihnya. Jimin tau Yoongi takut dan gugup, ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi Jimin paham, bagaimana pun dia harus menghadapi orang tua mereka.

"Kita masuk ya.." Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi yang ikut mengekorinya, pegawai butik yang membukakan pintu mengatakan bahwa orang tua mereka sudah menunggu di lantai atas, ruang pribadi ibunya.

"Selamat... Sore?" Jimin memecah keheningan, para orang tua menoleh ke arah pasangan yang baru datang itu.

"KAU!" San berdiri hendak mendekat ke arah Jimin, tetapi Seunghyun menahannya untuk tidak mendekati pasangan yang masih saling bergandengan tangan itu.

"San-ah, tenangkan dirimu.."

"Seunghyun, lepaskan aku. Aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan anakmu."

"Silahkan, tapi tolong jangan gunakan kekerasan di depan Yoongi." Seunghyun melepas lengan San E, membiarkan pria paruh baya itu menarik Jimin hingga pegangannya pada Yoongi terlepas.

"Appa!" Yoongi berteriak, badannya gemetar ketakutan. Apa? Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan pada Jimin?

"Jangan sakiti Jimin.." Ujar Yoongi lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap ayahnya yang menarik Jimin memasuki suatu ruangan.

"Yoongi, duduklah.." Ibunya mendekati Yoongi yang gemetar.

"U-umma..."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kalaupun ayahmu memukul Jimin, kita semua mengerti karena Jimin memang pantas mendapatkannya." Jinyoung ikut mendekat, mengelus surai berwarna terang milik Yoongi.

"Ayo duduk dan tunggu Appa mu selesai berbicara dengan Jimin."

"Ka-kakiku... Gemetar.." Yoongi menggeleng, rasanya ia tidak bisa memindahkan kakinya untuk sekedar berjalan satu langkah.

[Brak!]

Mereka tersentak kaget, jantung Yoongi berdebar, ia buru-buru menoleh ke ruangan tempat ayah dan kekasihnya berada. Suara apa itu.. Apa yang ayahnya lakukan? Yoongi benar-benar cemas kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyakiti Jimin.

"U-umma.." Dahi Yoongi berkeringat, ia merasakan kakinya melemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

[Bug!]

Bersamaan dengan bunyi pukulan itu Yoongi kehilang kesadaran, beruntung Jiyoung sempat menahannya agar tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Astaga!" Seunghyun buru-buru menghampiri Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju sofa.

"Yoongi.. Jiyoung bagai-bagaimana... Uri Yoongi.."

"Tenanglah Yubin..." Jiyoung mengelus bahu Yubin berusaha menenangkan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Uri Yoongi hanya panik, dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis duh... Yubin, sudah hentikan tangisanmu.."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Hyunie, tolong telepon dokter keluarga kita.."

"Sudah aku lakukan sayang.." Seunghyun menggoyang-goyangkan telepon genggamnya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menelpon dokter pribadi mereka.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu sambil meringis memegang perutnya. Ayah Yoongi memang tidak memukul wajahnya, tapi memukul perutnya. Sial! Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Ku pegang ucapanmu Jim!" San E mendahului Jimin, ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat Yoongi yang tengah diperiksa.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar..." Yubin memukul dada San E begitu suaminya mendekat, ia kesal karena kelakuan suaminya anak mereka sampai pingsan begini.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya memberikan pelajaran kecil pada calon menantu kita.." San E memeluk tubuh Yubin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hemeh, kau pukul anakku kemudian bermesraan di depan mata kami. Kalau bukan calon besan dan teman lama, sudah ku tendang keluar.." Jinyoung meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, mulai mengomel karena kelakuan orang tua Yoongi.

"Pelajaran untukmu Jim.." Jimin meringis, Seunghyun menepuk bahu Jimin dengan tepukan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, sengaja betul Ayahnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah tau kalau Yoongi-ssi sedang mengandung?"

"Ah kami semua sudah tau.."

'Baru saja' tambah Seunghyun dalam hati.

"Bagus. Yoongi-ssi pingsan karena serangan panik, tolong jangan buat ia terlalu lelah dan memikirkan hal-hal berat. Aku akan memberikan resep vitamin untuknya, kalian bisa menebus resepnya di apotek." Dokter pribadi keluarga Park itu memasukkan lagi stetoskop ke dalam tasnya, ia menuliskan sebuah resep dan memberikannya ke Ibu Jimin.

"Aku berharap semoga Yoongi-ssi cepat pulih.."

"Ah iya, terima kasih dokter Lee. Hati-hati di jalan.." Jinyoung dan Seunghyun tersenyum ke arah dokter pribadi mereka yang kini sudah melangkah turun menuju pintu keluar.

"Nih, sana tebus. Sekalian beli es batu untuk mengompres perutmu." Jiyoung mengulukan resep itu ke arah Jimin.

"Umma..."

"Sudah sana, tidak ada rengek-rengekan lagi, cepat pergi sebelum Yoongi sadar." Jimin merenggut tak senang, mau tak mau ia beranjak sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. Ibunya benar-benar tega.

.

.

"Euhmm.. U-umma.." Mata Yoongi mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan lampu terang di ruangan itu.

"Yoongi.. Syukurlah anak umma sudah sadar.." Yubin buru-buru mendekat, mengelus pipi Yoongi yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Jimin... Dimana Jimin?!" Yoongi duduk dengan terburu-buru, tidak memedulikan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia menatap sekeliling dan hanya menemukan orang tua Jimin, Umma dan Appa–

"Appa!" Yoongi berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Apa yang Appa lakukan kepada Jimin?!"

San E tertawa, ia mengacak surai Yoongi. "Kekasihmu pantas mendapatkannya."

Yoongi dengan kasar menjauhkan tangan ayahnya dari kepalanya.

"Aku benci Appa!" Yoongi mundur menjauhi ayahnya, dengan cepat ia berbalik, tetapi tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Yoongi!"

Hap!

"Hati-hati sayang.." Jimin menangkap pinggang Yoongi dan membantunya berdiri. Ia tersenyum saat Yoongi langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jimin.. Aku pikir kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit.." Mata Yoongi sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lihat. Lihat aku baik-baik.." Jimin menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Aku benar-benar marah pada Appa!" Yoongi memberi tatapan membunuh pada ayahnya yang menghendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Jangan begitu.. Abeoji benar, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jimin gantian memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Ayo sudahi drama manis ini dan pergi ke restaurant milik keluarga kita, bagaimana?" Seunghyun menarik Jimin menjauhi Yoongi, tak mengacuhkan protesan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Rasanya Jimin ingin melempar ayahnya dengan plastik obat digenggamannya.

"Mama.."

"Ya sayang?" Jiyoung menoleh, mendekati Yoongi yang terlihat ragu.

"Aku ingin.. aku ingin Appa dan Papa yang memasak."

"Err.. Tapi.. Yoongi tau 'kan kalau ayah kalian tidak bisa memasak?" Yoongi mengangguk, tentu saja ia tau.

"Tetapi aku menginginkannya.." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memohon seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut.

"Okay.. Kita tidak perlu ke rumah kalau begitu. Kita biarkan ayah kalian memasak di dapur restoran." Yubin tertawa dalam hati, tau betul kenapa Jiyoung mengusulkan ide itu. Supaya mereka tetap bisa memakan masakan enak tanpa perlu merasakan masakan aneh hasil karya suami mereka.

"Call!" Yoongi berseru, ia menyeret Jimin untuk jalan lebih dulu. Restaurant milik keluarga Jimin memang terletak tak jauh dari butik ibunya, hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini sehingga mereka bisa berjalan kaki.

.

.

Seunghyun dan San E menghapus keringat yang mengucur di dahi, pekerjaan di dapur memang bukan keahlian mereka.

"Apa ini? Abeoji yakin ini tidak beracun?" Jimin mengaduk-ngaduk spaghetti dengan tampilan cukup aneh. Hidung Jimin rasanya gatal dengan bau lada yang begitu menyengat.

"Tentu saja tidak, ini layak makan." San E mengambil garpu dan memberikannya pada Yoongi untuk mencobanya. Yoongi menerima garpu itu dengan senang hati, ia menggulung spaghetti itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Enak kok..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Appa coba saja.." San E mengambil garpu lagi, diikuti Jimin dan Seunghyun yang penasaran ingin mencoba, para ibu justru terkikik geli menatap mereka.

"Uhuk! Ah, ladanya.." Jimin dan Seunghyum buru-buru mengambil minum dan meminumnya dengan rakus. San E terbatuk, bagaimana bisa anaknya mengatakan ini enak?

"Sudah, Yoongi tidak boleh makan ini.." Jimin menarik piring itu menjauh, sekarang tersisa semangkuk sup ikan buatan ayahnya.

"Yoongi, tidak usah dicoba ya.." Jimin memandang sup itu penuh keraguan. Tampilannya memang terlihat meyakinkan, tapi siapa yang tau soal rasanya? Ia bahkan sangsi kalau ayahnya mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau mencobanya.." Yoongi mengambil sendok untuk merasakan kuah sup itu.

"Woah, enak.."

"Tuhkan, aku punya bakat memasak ternyata.." Seunghyun merasa senang. San E tak terima, ia mengambil sendok dan ikut mencoba sup itu.

San E mengernyit, membuat ekspreksi berlebihan. "Kau memasukkan satu bungkus garam hah?!"

Seunghyun tak percaya, ia ikut mencicipi sup buatannya. "Asin..."

Jimin menggeleng, lidah Yoongi benar-benar ajaib. Ia menarik sup ikan itu menjauh.

"Jim..."

"Tidak Yoongi, aku akan memesankan makanan yang layak untukmu."

"Nah Appa, Abeoji.. Silahkan makan masakan kalian." Jimin melengos, memanggil pelayan dan memesan. Ibu mereka tertawa geli, sudah dapat menebak kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau memakannya!" San E dan Seunghyun kompak menolak, menjauhkan mangkuk dan piring berisi hasil masakan mereka.

.

..

 _["Duduklah Jim." San E meminta Jimin untuk duduk. Jimin dengan ragu-ragu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan ayah kekasihnya itu._

 _"Kau sadar apa yang kau perbuat?!"_

 _Jimin menelan ludah gugup, "sa-sadar Abeoji.."_

 _Brak!_

 _Jimin terlonjak ke belakang, pukulan San E pada meja itu membuatnya sedikit gemetar._

 _"Aku membiarkan hubungan kalian, tapi bukan berarti aku mendukung yang kau lakukan! Kau menghamili Yoongi tanpa ikatan pernikahan!"_

 _"Maafkan aku Abeoji, tapi aku berjanji aku bertanggung jawab."_

 _"Kapan kau mengetahui kehamilannya?"_

 _"Siang ini.."_

 _"APA? Jadi kau juga baru tau?! Kau menikmati perbuatanmu tapi tidak menyadari hasilnya?"_

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh-sun_ gguh akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Yoongi."

"Saat _pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku aku sedikit terkejut, Yoongi itu tidak peduli dengan hubungan semacam ini, tapi dia membawamu ke rumah dan mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu saja aku senang, dan ku harap kau memang serius Jim. Karena kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menggali kuburan untukmu."_

 _Jimin tercekat, ia hanya mengangguk kaku._

 _"Kemarilah.." San E merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Jimin sebagai calon menantunya. Namun–_

 _Bug!_

 _"Kau pantas mendapatkan pukulan." San E menepuk bahu Jimin dan tersenyum kecil sementara Jimin meringis menahan sakit pada perutnya. Ayah Yoongi benar-benar serius dengan pukulannya._

 _"Jaga putraku baik-baik.." Jimin mengangguk di sela-sela ringisannya.]_

 _.._

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan menuju lemari untuk berpakaian. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih terlelap dengan damai, Jimin mendekat, menatap wajah Yoongi dan menelusurinya dengan telunjuknya, mengelus pipi Yoongi dan mencubit hidungnya pelan. Yoongi mengerang, dengan mudahnya merasa terganggu oleh sentuhan Jimin.

"Hei sayang..." Sapa Jimin saat Yoongi benar-benar membuka matanya.

Chuu~p

"Jimin!" Yoongi memukul dada Jimin yang mencuri ciumannya, padahal Yoongi sendiri masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Jimin menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yoongi yang jatuh menutupi matanya, "Tidurnya nyenyak tidak?"

Yoongi mengangguk, sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin bermanja-manja dengan Jimin tapi ia juga merasa malu untuk melakukannya.

Jimin berdiri lagi, menatap Yoongi yang masih berbaring dengan nyaman. "Mau mandi sekarang?"

Yoongi sekali lagi mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jimin. "Gendong..."

Jimin terkekeh, menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi miliknya, semalam mereka memang bermalam di apartemennya karena jaraknya lebih dekat dari restaurant.

"Harus ku mandikan juga?" Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Yoongi yang berada di dalam _bath up_.

"Mesum! Sana keluar!"

"Okay, aku tinggal membuat sarapan ya.." Jimin menutup kamar mandi itu dan beranjak ke dapur. Apa yang harus ia buat untuk Yoongi? Haruskah ia membuat roti sandwich isi bacon?

Lima belas menit berlalu, Yoongi sudah keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian milik Jimin.

"Jim?" Yoongi menengok ke dapur dan menemukan Jimin disana, tetapi Yoongi tidak mendekat dan memilih duduk di meja makan untuk memperhatikan Jimin.

Jimin berbalik, hampir saja piring yang ia bawa terjatuh. Ia kaget melihat Yoongi yang menumpukan kepala di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil?"

"Aku ingin memperhatikanmu, apa yang kau masak?"

"Aku membuat sandwich dan bacon. Yoongi mau susu?" Jimin melongokkan kepala menatap isi kulkasnya yang mulai kosong.

"Vanila?"

"Iya.." Jimin menuangkan susu kemasan itu di gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi baru saja mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima, tetapi menurunkan lagi tangannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

"Hoek.." Lagi-lagi mual, Jungkook bilang kalau dirinya mengalami morning sickness dan itu wajar.

"Hooekk.." Jimin memijat tengkuk Yoongi dengan pelan, setelahnya menuntunnya kembali ke meja makan.

"Bawa obat mualmu?" Yoongi menggeleng, menutup mulutnya karena kembali merasakan mual.

Jimin dengan cekatan memasukkan makanan ke dalam kotak bekal, ia dengan cepat bergerak ke kamar, mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, ia juga mengambil coat dan mengenakannya pada Yoongi. Tak lupa dengan kotak bekalnya, ia menarik Yoongi keluar apartemen dan menuju basement. Yoongi menurut, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jimin yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

"Kim Tetet! Bangun!" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung yang tidur di karpet dengan kencang, kekasihnya itu memang menginap dengan alasan ingin menemani Jungkook. Berhubung Yoongi juga bermalam di apartemen Jimin, maka Jungkook dengan senang hati membiarkan Taehyung menemaninya.

"Jam berapa?" Taehyung mengerjap, raut wajah cemberut Jungkook adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat pagi ini.

"Jam tujuh!"

"Kenapa kau cemberut?"

"Pikir saja sana sendiri!" Jungkook beranjak pergi menuju dapur, meninggalkan Taehyung yang berusaha mengingat kesalahannya.

Taehyung mendengus setelah mengingat-ngingat. Jungkook yang mencoba menggodanya dan berakhir dengan penolakan keras darinya, ia jadi ingat kenapa dirinya harus tidur di karpet bukan di atas ranjang hangat Jungkook.

"Kook..." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Jangan marah ya.." Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook. Jungkook baru saja akan membuka mulut, tetapi suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuatnya mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara pintu yang terbuka. Jungkook melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung dan beranjak menuju pintu depan, "hyung?"

"Hai Jungkookah~" sapaan itu datang dari Jimin, Jungkook hanya ber'hmm-hmm' ria sebagai jawaban. Untung Jimin sabar:")

"Butuh sesuatu?" Jungkook mengekori Jimin dan Yoongi yang menuju ruang tamu.

"Ambilkan obat Yoongi di kamarnya ya Kook.."

"Okay.."

"Sekalian minum ya untuk kami.."

"Jim?"

"Iya?"

"Sehat?"

"Iya."

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya."

"Ambil sana sendiri!" Jungkook melempar bantal sofa itu ke arah Jimin sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamar Yoongi, Taehyung yang berdiri di sudut sebagai penonton hanya tertawa. Merasa kasihan sekaligus terhibur menatap Jimin yang menjadi korban bully kekasihnya.

Bibir Jimin mencibir, mau tak mau mengambil minum sendiri. Saat ia kembali Jungkook sudah berada disana menyuapi Yoongi dengan sandwich buatannya.

"Enak tidak hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengambil satu sandwich dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jungkook. Tanpa babibu Jungkook melahap Sandwich yang Yoongi sodorkan.

"Yah! Yah! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memakannya?" Jimin berkacak pinggang, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Hyung..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung, meminta pembelaan dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah sih Jim, ngalah sama anak kecil." Jimin tertawa setan mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang sekilas seperti meledek kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hyung!" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, bibir merahnya mengerucut imut.

"Loh benar kan, kekasih hyung ini kan masih anak kecil.." Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa, menatap Jungkook yang makin cemberut.

"Kalian berisik.." Suara protesan Yoongi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menahan tawa mereka.

"Kau tidak kuliah Kook? Bukankah kau ada ada ujian?"

"Ujiannya jam sembilan hyung.."

"Kau Jim? Tae?"

"Loh kami kan sudah lulus kuliah..."

"Maksudku ke agensi, alien."

Taehyung manggut-manggut, kemudian berhenti dan menepuk keningnya.

"A- hyung, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tidak mau membersihkan diri dulu Tae?"

"Tidak Jim, nanti saja di apartemenku." Taehyung menyambar jaketnya yang berada di sofa dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang membuat Jungkook yang mengekori langkahnya terkejut hingga mundur ke belakang.

"Kookie, hubungi hyung saat kuliahmu selesai. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum hyung datang, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk, memberi sign ok dengan tangannya dan bergerak membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

"Hati-hati Taetae~~" seruan Jimin mengantarkan kepergian Taehyung dari apartemen Yoongi. Jungkook kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapat tatapan yang aneh dari Jimin.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak mau berangkat juga? Ini sudah jam delapan loh.."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, ada apa dengan gelagat Jimin yang seakan mengusirnya. Mencurigakan.

"Berangkat saja sana.."

"Okay, aku berangkat." Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar, tak lama kemudian kembali dengan menenteng tas.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ya.." Yoongi yang menaruh kepala di atas meja hanya menjawab malas-malasan, mengatakan hati-hati dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Nahkan sekarang kita bisa bermesraan." Jimin memepetkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, Yoongi mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Berangkat sana ke agensi.."

"Tidak ada jadwal latihan pagi."

"Ya ngapain deh sana jauh-jauh, ruang tamu ini masih luas loh Jim."

"Min Yoongi..." Jimin tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"A-apasih Jim?" Yoongi sedikit mendorong dada Jimin agar menjauh.

"Yoongi, sudah berapa lama kita berhubungan?"

"Lima tahun, kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur makanya kau lupa?"

Jimin merogoh kantong celananya, ia menarik tangan Yoongi, meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi menarik tangannya kembali dan membuka kepalan tangannya. Yoongi menatap Jimin tak mengerti, "cincin?"

Wajah Jimin mendadak gugup, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"A-aku.. Aku membelinya sebelum pertengkaran kita." Yoongi diam, ia tau masih ada yang ingin Jimin katakan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan, intinya aku melamarmu. Aku ingin kau berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk terus bersamaku, aku ingin membahagiakanmu, aku ingin– Yoongi, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu dan anak-anak kita kelak."

Yoongi mengangkat alis, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku." Jimin tidak bertanya apakah Yoongi mau menikah dengannya, tetapi lelaki itu justru memberi perintah pada Yoongi tanpa memberinya kesempatan menolak.

Yoongi tertawa, tetapi tawanya segera memudar dan tergantikan dengan wajah serius.

"Aku menolak."

"A-apa?"

"Aku menolakmu."

-–—•-–—•-–—•

.

...

..

.

Tbc

Hai~~~ first, i want to thank y'all, review nya nembus 100. Wow. Wow. I will try happily to make the next chapter dan tentunya mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk ke depannya. Kekeke~

Gimana udah ada yang mulai masuk kerja atau sekolah minggu ini? Semangat ya :3

Oh iya, gausah bingung perihal kerjaan Yoongi ke depannya gimana. Setauku sih ini bukan perusahan yang punya peraturan ngelarang suami-istri untuk kerja bareng, kayak Tablo dan istrinya aja lah ya, setauku mereka satu agensi. CMIIW.

Jadi.. Bocoran ya... Rencananya aku bakal bikin ff ini sampe chap 10, dan ngasih bonus TaeKook di akhir. Tapi.. I'm not really sure, aku takut ff ini membosankan. Haha.

Ngomong-ngomong karena masalah line OA, OA kesayangan jadi ga jelas masa depannya (?), aku jadi kurang hiburan buat ngisi waktu luang. But.. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena jejak yang kalian tinggalkan bener-bener made my days. Setiap baca komentarnya jadi bikin makin semangat. Hahaha. Terima kasih ya~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^.^

P.s. Aku benar-benar ingin membalas review kalian satu persatu-satu, tapi ku rasa aku akan menyimpannya hingga akhir. Kekeke~

Thx in advance.


	8. Road To You Pt 1

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 8 pt 1**

 **Rated : M (T for this chapter)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warn : Out Of Character, M-Preg**

 **Jimin x Yoongi. Slight! Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Kim Yubin x Jung San as Yoongi's parent**

 **Kwon Jiyong x Choi Seunghyun as Jimin's parent**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

 ***First of all, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE.**

 **Udah lewat berapa chapter dan aku baru sadar kalo namanya GD tuh Jiyong, not Jinyoung. Maaf banget, ke depannya aku bakal nge check google lagi sebelum nulis nama cast nya. Aku benar-benar merasa malu karena butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadarinya dan terima kasih buat** **siscaMinstalove** **yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan ini. Luv ya! (Tapi bukan berarti aku ga cinta readers ku yang lain loh ya, ku cinta kalian semua kok. Apalagi yang nulis review nya heboh, uhuk).**

 **Dan kalau ada yang heran kenapa GD dan Seunghyun saya dapuk (?) menjadi orang tua Jimin, jawabannya adalah karena bubun. Iya, sj_94. Eventhou' she doesn't read my story, I want to thank her karena cerita gularoti yang dia tulis berhasil bikin saya jadi makin cinta berat sama BTS especially MinYoon (dulu mah sukanya TaeKook doang).**

 **Maaf update nya lama, aku sedang merasa sensitif dan mudah terganggu karena suatu hal hingga tidak tau harus menulis apa. Ngomong-ngomong chapter ini 6k+words, jadi bacanya kalau kalian punya waktu luang aja.**

 **So, hope you forgive my mistake(s) and enjoy to read this chapter. :)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Previous chapter**

 _"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan, intinya aku melamarmu. Aku ingin kau berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk terus bersamaku, aku ingin membahagiakanmu, aku ingin– Yoongi, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu dan anak-anak kita kelak."_

 _Yoongi mengangkat alis, "apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau harus menikah denganku." Jimin tidak bertanya apakah Yoongi mau menikah dengannya, tetapi lelaki itu justru memberi perintah pada Yoongi tanpa memberinya kesempatan menolak._

 _Yoongi tertawa, tetapi tawanya segera memudar tergantikan wajah serius._

 _"Aku menolak."_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Aku menolakmu."_

.

.

Raut wajah Jimin semakin menegang, ia menatap Yoongi tak percaya. Yoongi menolaknya? Apakah karena ia bertindak terlalu lambat? Atau karena lamaran yang ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan?

"Bercanda."

"Ha?"

"Aku bercanda."

Jimin hampir menangis mendengarnya, ia menatap Yoongi dengan raut yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?! Kau pikir setelah aku mengandung anakmu, aku berani menolak lamaran mu?" Bohong. Misalnya ia tidak sedang mengandung anak Jimin sekalipun, tetapi Yoongi akan tetap menerima lamaran kekasih bantetnya itu.

Lagipula, memangnya ia bisa melepas Jimin begitu saja? Apalagi ia sudah di anu-anu, jadi ia tidak akan serius untuk menolak lamaran Jimin, Yoongi bercanda ketika ia bilang bisa menjadi single parent. Ia butuh tentunya butuh Jimin, bukan hanya karena anak yang dikandungnya, tapi karena ia memang menginginkan Jimin untuk berada di sisinya. Ia ingin Jimin benar-benar menjadi miliknya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebutnya.

Yoongi mengulurkan cincin dan jarinya ke arah Jimin, "pakaikan."

Jimin dengan bergetar mengambil cincin itu. Cincin yang ia berikan bukan cincin dengan banyak permata yang mengelilinginya atau ukiran rumit yang terpatri di dalamnya, cincin ini begitu sederhana, bahkan ia sempat ragu kalau Yoongi akan menyukainya. Cincin yang ia beri hanya sebuah cincin dengan model ring kecil bertahtakan satu permata, bukan karena Jimin tidak mampu membeli cincin dengan model yang lebih mewah, tapi karena cincin ini terlihat begitu indah meski modelnya sederhana.

Jimin dengan tangan yang masih bergetar secara perlahan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari Yoongi dan terus menggenggam tangannya meski pun cincin itu sudah terpasang indah disana. Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum, ia cukup tersentuh sekalipun yang Jimin lakukan tidaklah romantis.

Tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada musik yang mengiringi, bahkan sekedar setangkai bunga pun tidak ada. Jimin juga tidak menjanjikan hal muluk selain membuatnya bahagia, tapi Yoongi cukup puas karena Jimin sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melamarnya. Lagi pula meski pun dirinya bertindak sebagai submissive di hubungan mereka tetapi ia tetap lah laki-laki, ia tidak butuh setangkai bunga atau pun kejutan manis yang berlebihan, dengan Jimin memberanikan diri melamarnya saja itu sudah cukup.

"Jimin.." Panggil Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Y-ya?" Jimin mengerjap menatap Yoongi dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tanganku.."

"A, ma-maaf.." Jimin melepas jemari Yoongi yang sedari tadi masih berada di genggamannya.

"Terima kasih.." Yoongi tersenyum, bukan senyum lebar dengan gummy smile nya, tapi senyum kecil yang justru sangat manis. Jimin tidak bisa mencegah tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Yoongi yang terlihat lebih chubby dari sebelumnya.

"Yoongi.." Mata Jimin menjelajah wajah Yoongi dan berhenti pada bibir merahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasa mereka memanggilmu Suga bukan karena kulitmu yang sepucat gula.." Yoongi menaikkan alis, menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Tapi karena senyuman mu yang semanis gula."

Mata Yoongi membulat, dengan tiba-tiba Jimin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya, Jimin menghisap bibir Yoongi bak permen dan melepasnya dengan keadaan memerah basah. Jimin menjilat bibirnya, jilatan yang meninggalkan kesan seksi menggoda dan membuat Yoongi blushing hingga wajahnya terasa panas hanya karena tatapan Jimin.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk menciumku?!"

"Seseorang bernama Park Yoongi."

"Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Yoongi membuang muka, menghindari tatapan menggoda milik Jimin.

"Dia ibu dari calon anakku, dia belahan jiwaku, tempat ku menitipkan hatiku, dia dunia ku. Dia segalanya." Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Pembual!" Yoongi menyikut perut Jimin dengan kencang.

"Argh! Ssshh.." Jimin berteriak sakit kemudian mendesis, Yoongi benar-benar niat ketika menyikutnya ya?

"Ma-maaf, apakah benar-benar sakit?"

"Ayahmu juga memukul perutku kemarin.."

"Apa?! Haruskah aku ambilkan handuk dan air dingin? Tung–"

"Jangan kemana-mana, 'kan obatnya itu cukup dengan melihat wajah manismu.." Jimin mencolek dagu Yoongi dengan jahilnya.

"Gombal!"

"Tapi kau cinta.." Jimin tertawa menatap Yoongi yang lagi-lagi blushing.

"Tenang, kau tidak sendiri. Aku juga mencintaimu kok.."

"Park Jimin!"

—•–-–•—

.

 ** _Wedding day_**

.

—•–-–•—

 _"You may kiss your bridegroom."_

Jimin tersenyum saat pastur itu mempersilahkannya mencium pasangan yang baru saja berjanji bersamanya dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan, ralat– maut pun takkan bisa memisahkan Yoongi darinya. Jimin mempertemukan kedua kening mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan hingga Yoongi dapat merasakan napas Jimin yang teratur. Pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu, mereka terpaku dan saling menyelami kelamnya safir milik satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi." Ia mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, tidak ada lumatan disana, hanya ciuman lembut yang dapat Yoongi rasakan pada bibirnya. Ciuman yang membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, rasanya sangat menggelitik sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Yoongi setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, ia kembali menatap ke dalam mata Jimin.

Hari ini dengan campur tangan kedua ibu mereka, mereka berdua melaksanakan pernikahan di sebuah gereja kecil tetapi indah di pinggir Busan. Pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar meski keduanya sepakat menolak usulan ayah Yoongi untuk mengadakan resepsi besar-besaran, Yoongi belum ingin kolega ayahnya memenuhi pestanya– meski itu artinya menolak kehadiran para rapper hebat kenalan ayahnya. Mereka berdua hanya ingin pesta sederhana, pesta _private_ yang hanya dihadiri keluarga mereka saja– pengecualian untuk Taehyung karena nyatanya Jungkook merengek meminta Taehyung untuk diikut sertakan yang mana tanpa Jungkook merengek pun Jimin dengan senang hati akan mengundang Taehyung dalam pestanya. Yoongi tersenyum, kini ia resmi menjadi menyandang status sebagai pendamping Jimin dan ia merasa bahagia karenanya.

Jimin meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi, ia menatap balik ke dalam mata Yoongi yang berbinar bak bola krystal. Jimin tidak tau kalau rasanya sangat membahagiakan seperti ini, rasa bahagianya seakan meluap dan lagi melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum bahagia membuatnya merasa bahagia seperti menemukan rare pokemon. Iya, senyum Yoongi selangka pikachu sehingga begitu dinantikan kemunculannya.

Kebahagiaan tak hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua tetapi keluarga mereka juga, kedua orang tua mereka duduk di kursi paling depan, menatap mereka berdua dan turut merasa bahagia. Oh, jangan lupa Jiyong yang mulai berdrama di pelukan suaminya, Seunghyun yang sudah kebal menghadapi drama Jiyong hanya tersenyum mendengarkan curahan kesedihan istrinya tentang putra semata wayang mereka yang kini sudah menikah dan membentuk keluarga sendiri. Yubin juga sempat menangis hingga hampir membuat riasan matanya berantakan, terima kasih pada San E yang mengingatkannya tentang riasan matanya sehingga ia langsung menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan tangis berlebihannya.

" _Love you more_..." Jimin mengecup surai Yoongi yang kini kembali ke warna asalnya, hitam.

"Ayo lempar buketnya dan lihat siapa yang akan segera menyusul kita.." Yoongi mengangguk, berbalik dengan buket bunga ditangannya.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

Beberapa teman dekat serta saudara mereka juga ikut menghitung dan siap untuk berebut buket bunga yang akan Yoongi lempar.

Buket bunga itu terlempar tinggi pada hitungan ketiga dan jatuh di pangkuan sesosok lelaki cantik yang langsung terkejut. Ia tidak ikut memperebutkan buket bunga itu karena ia belum memiliki pasangan dan lagi merasa sia-sia untuk memperebutkan buket yang mitosnya akan membuat si penangkap bunga cepat menyusul ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Hai Jin~~ ku tunggu undangannya~!" Yoongi melambai, berteriak ke arah Jin sebelum Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bridal style menuju ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan gereja.

Jin sempat memasang wajah bodoh ketika menatap buket bunga digenggamannya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cantik karena melihat warna bunga di dalam buket itu, mawar pink dan putih yang disusun menjadi satu rangkaian indah.

"Cantik.." Gumannya pelan.

"Kau lebih cantik dari buket bunga itu."

Jin mendongak, menatap seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, teman rapper Yoongi." Namjoon, yang terkenal dengan nama panggung Rapmonster itu tersenyum menawan. Laki-laki itu juga menebar pheromone cassanova yang kuat di sekelilingnya.

"Kim Seokjin.." Jin meraih tangan Namjoon untuk menjabatnya dengan erat. Namjoon mengelus permukaan tangan Seokjin dan merasakan kelembutan disana, namun sayangnya nada dering yang berasal dari telepon genggam Seokjin harus membuat ia melepas genggamannya.

" _Can I have your phone number, babe? Cause I think I fall in love with an angel._ " Jin tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, khas seorang yang peduli pada penampilannya.

" _Sure_.." Jin menyebutkan nomer teleponnya sebelum melangkah pergi karena telepon genggamnya kembali mendapat panggilan dari rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit. Jin tak lupa menengok ke arah Namjoon dan memberi gestur ' _call me tonight_ ' pada Namjoon yang dibalas Namjoon dengan senyum idiotnya. Hemm, _love in the first sight,_ Joon?

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka menuju hotel sekaligus tempat pesta pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan malam nanti.

"Aku khawatir kalau pasanganku akan cepat lelah menghadapiku, dan kemudian meninggalkanku. Itu kenapa aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari pacar saat SMA, aku tidak ingin merasakan patah hati ketika ditinggalkan." Yoongi menarik jemari Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi saat kuliah kau justru datang menerobos dan memaksaku untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan. Aku selalu takut sikapku membuatmu muak dan ternyata benar, tiga bulan yang lalu kau muak 'kan?" Yoongi melepas genggamannya, namun Jimin justru menarik jemarinya dan menggenggamnya lagi dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, tidak akan ada lagi kata berakhir di antara kita.." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dan beralih mengecup perut Yoongi yang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga kehamilannya, dan karena itu Jimin sempat khawatir kalau jas yang Yoongi kenakan akan membuatnya sesak. Beruntung ibunya dengan cepat menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh Yoongi, karena kalau tidak, mungkin Jimin akan memaksa Yoongi mengenakan gaun– yang mana pastinya akan mendapat penolakan keras dan bonus pukulan penuh cinta dari Yoongi.

"Kalau kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku, aku khawatir kau akan muak dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi karena sekarang kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Karena kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku yakin Appa bersedia membantuku untuk menggali kuburanmu."

"Yo-Yoongi.." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan takut, yang benar saja.

"Bercanda. Lagipula sekarang aku semakin percaya kalau kau mampu bertahan dan membahagiakanku serta anak kita."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, "wah.. Sekarang Yoongi cerewet ya. Aku senang mendengarnya..."

"Apasih! Ini karena kau juga tau, aku kan tidak ingin kau terus berpikir kalau hanya kau yang mencintaiku. Aku kan juga mencintaimu..." Yoongi buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya menuju jendela mobil, apasih yang ia katakan barusan? Memalukan.

"Malu ya?"

"Tidak, siapa juga yang malu, aku hanya bosan menatap wajahmu."

"Uuu, jahatnya. Gulanya Jimin jangan buang muka terus dong, kan aku jadi rugi tidak bisa menatap wajah manismu.."

"Jim, kau mau ku sumpal dengan jas atau ku tutup mulutmu dengan dasimu sendiri."

"Tidak ada penawaran yang lain? Seperti disumpal dengan bibirmu misalnya.."

"Kapan sih mesum mu berhenti?"

"Saat kau tidak di sampingku."

"Terserah lah.." Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Jimin, tangannya bermain-main di kancing Jas milik suaminya.

"Jim."

"Hmm.."

"Jimin..."

"Iya, ada apa sayangku?"

"Elusi rambutku ya, aku mau tidur. Aku masih mengantuk karena Umma membangunkan ku terlalu pagi." Yoongi menutup matanya, menyamankan diri di bahu Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin berniat menyuruh Yoongi untuk berbaring berbantalkan pahanya, tetapi ia sadar mobil yang mereka tumpangi bukan sebuah limousine panjang, jadi dia membiarkan Yoongi menyender pada bahunya dan menuruti Yoongi untuk mengelus surainya.

..

..

"Hai hyung.." Namjoon menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, ia sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Taehyung yang menggandeng seseorang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Kim Taehyung, mantan trainee yang menjadi pelatih vokal di agensi tempat mereka bekerja. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal pria dengan kepribadian unik tersebut, semua orang di agensi mengetahuinya.

"Kau..."

"Aku berteman dekat dengan Jimin– mungkin hyung jarang melihatku bersamanya di agensi dan secara kebetulan aku memacari adik sepupu Yoongi hyung." Taehyung menjelaskan alasannya berada disini dengan cepat seakan dapat menebak rasa penasaran Namjoon.

"Oh.. Yang di sampingmu?"

"Jeon Jungkook, adik sepupu Yoongi hyung. Ku lihat hyung– boleh ku panggil hyung? Ku lihat hyung baru saja berkenalan dengan Jin hyung."

"Aku Kim Namjoon, tentu kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Oh.. Seokjin, kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia alumni fakultas kedokteran dari kampus ku, kebetulan dia pernah menjadi mentor ku jadi aku mengenalnya."

Namjoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "oh jadi dia dokter.. Kau tau dia bekerja dimana?"

"Tentu, dia–"

"Jungkookie, Taehyung-ah, ayo kita kembali ke hotel."

"Sebentar Eomonim, aku dan Jungkook akan segera menyusul."

"Okay, Umma ke mobil duluan ya.." Ibu Jungkook melambai dan beranjak pergi.

"Err.. Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomer ponsel? Aku bisa membantumu mendekati Jin hyung.."

"Benarkah? Berapa nomer ponselmu?" Jungkook menyebutkan nomer ponselnya dan Namjoon mengetiknya dengan cepat, ia mencoba mendial nomer Jungkook dan tersambung.

"Nah, aku akan menyimpan nomer hyung juga dan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Okay, ku tunggu ya.."

"Duluan ya hyung~" Jungkook melambai dengan cepat karena Taehyung menariknya untuk segera bergegas.

"Pelan-pelan hyung, mobilnya masih akan menunggu kok."

"Untuk apa kau menawarkan nomer ponselmu?"

"Eh? Tunggu, hyung cemburu?"

"Tidak." Jungkook tertawa mendengar penyangkalan Taehyung.

"Jangan tertawa, kau berniat ku hukum ya?"

"Hukuman? Apakah menggelitikku sampai aku mengeluarkan air mata adalah sebuah hukuman? Ku pikir kau akan mengikat kedua tanganku dan menahanku di atas ranjang."

"Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan itu, setidaknya tidak sekarang."

"Lalu kapan kau akan membuatku mendesah di bawahmu?"

"Jeon Jungkook, berhenti mengatakan hal semacam itu!" Raut wajah Taehyung mengeras menahan kesal, ia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Sial! Hahh.. Aku ditolak lagi." Jungkook menendang udara kosong sebelum berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyusul Taehyung.

.

.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai.." Suara supir yang mengantar mereka menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Oh, sudah sampai.." Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantalan. Bangunkan tidak ya? Jimin tidak tega membangunkan Yoongi yang tertidur amat pulas, tapi jujur saja menggendong Yoongi dengan posisi seperti ini pun bukan hal yang mudah.

'Maaf ya Yoongiku' Jimin meminta maaf dalam hati sebelum berusaha membangunkan Yoongi tanpa membuatnya terbangun dengan kondisi kaget.

Yoongi menggeliat, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti angin meniup-niup tengkuknya. "Euhm, Jim..."

"Yoongi bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Gendong..." Yoongi merengek, masih dengan mata yang tertutup ia meminta Jimin untuk menggendongnya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi keluar dulu ya, aku kesulitan untuk menggendongmu kalau masih di dalam mobil." Yoongi menggangguk, membiarkan Jimin keluar lebih dahulu kemudian mengikutinya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, jangan bergerak-gerak.." Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dengan _bridal style_ , ia ingin menggendong Yoongi dengan gendongan ala _piggy back_ sampai kemudian ia sadar kalau perut Yoongi bisa terhimpit.

Jimin tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir yang sudah mengantar mereka sebelum memasuki hotel, beruntung mereka sudah check in di hotel sejak kemarin jadi Jimin tidak perlu susah payah menggendong Yoongi sambil membawa koper menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Jim.. Mau kemana?" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang hendak beranjak setelah menurunkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk.

"Aku mau mengecheck apakah keluarga kita sudah tiba di hotel."

"Kan bisa telepon.."

"Semalam aku lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselku, jadi ku rasa ponsel ku mati."

"Bisa pakai ponselku."

"Tapi–"

"Okay, pergi sana! Awas kalau kau masuk ke kamar lagi."

Ah, Jimin baru paham sekarang, Yoongi merajuk untuk tidak ditinggal.

"Okay.. Jadi mana ponselnya Mommy?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Yoongi melempar satu bantal yang sukses mengenai wajah Jimin.

"Aw, anarkis sekali sih Mom–

–iya, iya, tidak ku panggil begitu lagi." Jimin sudah bersiap melindungi wajahnya dengan bantal yang sebelumnya Yoongi lempar.

"Ponselnya disana.." Yoongi menunjuk ke arah meja tv yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

"Okay, tunggu sebentar ya.." Jimin beranjak untuk menelpon ibunya menggunakan ponsel Yoongi setelahnya ia kembali ke ranjang tempat Yoongi berbaring.

"Tumben.." Jimin memijat kedua kaki yang terlihat sangat mulus tanpa cela itu sambil sesekali modus mengelus-elus paha Yoongi.

"Hentikan!" Yoongi memukul tangan Jimin yang makin merambat menuju atas.

"Kau pintar sekali mengambil kesempatan sih, dasar mesum." Jimin tertawa, ia melepas jasnya kemudian merangkak perlahan ke sebelah Yoongi dan berbaring sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lekat, kulit putih nan mulus, mata kecil yang indah, hidung yang mancung meski tidak semancung sahabatnya, Yoongi itu memang tidak secantik pria androgini, tetapi dia manis, dan... Indah.

Jimin jadi tersenyum mengingat kenangannya tentang Yoongi semasa SMA, sangat dingin. Tapi justru itu daya tarik Yoongi di matanya, bagaimana Yoongi terlihat begitu mempesona dengan auranya. Bagaimana Yoongi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tanpa sadar dia telah menarik Jimin untuk terus memperhatikan tingkahnya.

Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Yoongi, Jimin sudah menetapkan kalau Yoongi itu pusat dunianya. Pusat dimana ia memfokuskan diri selain pada cita-citanya, hingga ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Yoongi. Kecuali kalau disuruh bunuh diri, Jimin akan menolak. Pasalnya ia ingin terus mendampingi Yoongi sampai malaikat maut sendiri yang datang dan menjemputnya.

"Tumben kau manja.."

"Minta ditendang ya?" Jimin justru tertawa, ia merasa gemas sekali pada Yoongi.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Hei, belum makan kan? mau makan sesuatu tidak?"

"Tidak mau.."

"Yakin? Nanti baby kurang asupan nutrisi dan gizi loh.."

"Tidak!" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kesal, mana mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya kurang gizi. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, tapi Yoongi sedang tidak mood untuk makan apapun. "Jim~ Buatkan susu ya?"

Jimin mencubit hidung Yoongi dengan gemas. "Okay, bawa susunya tidak?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tetapi kemudian buru-buru menggeleng lagi. "Maunya susu cokelat, susu yang kemarin kita beli rasanya tidak enak. Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak enak?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan heran. Setelah acara lamaran yang membuat Jimin sempat shock mendadak karena jawaban Yoongi, mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli ini itu untuk kebutuhan Yoongi termasuk produk susu kehamilan. Seingat Jimin, Yoongi sendiri yang memilih produk susu tersebut dan berarti ia sudah meminum produk itu dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi kenapa justru baru protes mengenai rasanya sekarang?

"Iya, rasanya aneh. Maunya susu yang biasa Jim..." Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memelas sementara tangannya bermain pada dasi yang masih Jimin kenakan. Gulung-lepas-putar-lepas-gulung lagi, begitu terus sampai Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan menarik dasi Jimin dengan kencang.

"Sa-Sayang, aku tercekik..." Jimin menarik dasinya dari tangan Yoongi dan melepas dasinya sebelum Yoongi kembali mencoba membunuhnya dengan menarik dasi miliknya dengan kencang.

"Maaf.."

"Terus bagaimana? Kan tidak ada susu yang lain.."

"Tidak mau, maunya itu! Pokoknya itu Jim!"

Chup!

Yoongi mendelik karena Jimin justru menciumnya. "Ish! Jimin!"

"Hehe.." Jimin menyengir lebar, pasalnya bibir Yoongi benar-benar mengundangnya sih.

"Aku pesankan saja ya?" Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin sempat-sempatnya menjawil hidung Yoongi sebelum menelpon layanan kamar dan meminta susu, jus jeruk, strawberry shortcake, dan spaghetti bologna. Ini sudah hampir siang dan ia butuh makan juga mengingat pagi ini ia tidak sempat sarapan.

Tok tok

Jimin menoleh, siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka? Apakah layanan kamar datang secepat ini?

"Hai Jim~~~" Ibu Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu, kemudian ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan yang lain.

"Oh Eomonim datang sendiri, yang lainnya sedang makan di restaurant hotel. Eomonim hanya ingin mengecheck keadaan kalian, terutama Yoongi. Kalian sudah makan belum?"

Jimin menyingkir dan memberi jalan masuk untuk mertuanya, "Masuklah Eomonim, Yoongi sedang berbaring di dalam. Aku sudah memesan sesuatu untuk kami berdua."

"Tidak Jim, Eomonim mau ke kamar saja. Ah iya, jangan lupa nanti malam. Selamat menikmati waktu kalian berdua ya." Ibu Yoongi berbisik sebelum pergi, "dan tolong jangan membuat cucu baru untuk Eomonim karena yang ini belum lahir, buatlah lagi kalau yang satu ini sudah lahir."

Wajah Jimin memerah, malu sekaligus merasa lucu. Jadi secara tidak langsung mertuanya mengatakan bahwa ia boleh membuatkan mereka cucu lagi nanti, dan dengan senang hati Jimin bersedia melakukannya. Hehe.

"Siapa Jim?"

"Oh, itu Eomonim.."

"Umma? Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk?"

"Beliau menolak. Yoongi, tau tidak Eomonim mengatakan apa?"

"Apa?"

"Beliau bilang kita boleh membuatkan mereka cucu lagi setelah baby lahir."

"Mukamu senang sekali sih, dasar mesum!"

Jimin tertawa, tapi ketukan pintu menghentikan tawanya. Ia membukakan pintu, kali ini layanan kamar yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Ini untukmu.." Jimin menyerahkan piring berisi strawberry shortcake ke Yoongi.

"Kan aku tidak minta, maunya susu cokelat." Meskipun protes tapi tangan Yoongi tetap mengambil sepotong kue yang Jimin berikan.

"Ih bawel deh, nih ada juga susu yang Yoongi minta. Nah yg ini bagianku."

Gerakan tangan Yoongi yang akan menyuap kue terhenti, ia melirik spaghetti milik Jimin. "Jim, mau.."

"Apa?" Jimin melihat arah tatapan Yoongi yang menatap spaghetti miliknya. Jimin mengangkat piring spaghetti nya untuk bertukar dengan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Suapi.."

Jimin menggeleng pelan melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manja, ia tersenyum dan menyuapi Yoongi tanpa protes sedikitpun.

"Jimin, aaaa" Yoongi menyodorkan satu sendok strawberry cake ke mulut Jimin dan memintanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Enak.." Jimin menerima suapan Yoongi dengan senang hati, kapan lagi Yoongi mau melakukan ini.

"Aaa lagi.." Yoongi terus menerus menyuapi Jimin dengan kue yang seharusnya ia makan, sementara ia sendiri justru memakan spaghetti milik Jimin.

Jimin mendesah pasrah saat Yoongi juga mengambil minuman miliknya, dan menyodorkan susu cokelat ke arahnya. 'Hhh, terima saja Jim.. Masih untung susu cokelat biasa, bukan susu cokelat untuk ibu hamil.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Jimin langsung meminum susu cokelat yang kini menjadi miliknya, melihat Yoongi yang juga sudah meminum habis jus jeruknya membuat Jimin berinisiatif membereskan meja dan peralatan makan yang sudah mereka gunakan.

"Nah, sekarang Yoongi mau apa? Tapi jangan berkeliling ke pantai atau hal lain yang membuatmu lelah karena nanti malam kita masih akan berkumpul dengan yang lain untuk melakukan perayaan."

"Jim, peluk.." Yoongi merentangkan tangannya ke arah Jimin, persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk digendong.

"Tidak mau ah.."

"Jim.." Bibir Yoongi mencebil, kakinya menghentak-hentak di kasur. Jimin menyeringai, ia segera melompat ke atas ranjang dan mendorong Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Yah! Yah! Park Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak karena Jimin dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk berbaring dan mulai melepas kancing jas miliknya.

"Menelanjangimu..."

Mata Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan horror, "Jim, kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku sedang mengandung?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Hahaha, memangnya aku mau apa? Kau kan belum mengganti baju mu, makanya aku ingin menggantikannya." Duh Jimin mau tertawa, ia kan hanya ingin melepas Jas serta kemeja Yoongi dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman, bukannya ingin melakukan hal yang bersifat nganu. Memang nganu sekali pikiran Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi memerah malu, Jimin sih suka ambigu dan nganu, ia jadi sering berpikir yang iya-iya jadinya. "Kan aku bisa ganti sendiri."

"Kan aku mau membantumu.."

"Yakan bisa bilang dulu, bukannya tiba-tiba menelanjangiku."

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi, "kamu makin bawel deh, terima saja ya service dari suamimu ini.."

Tubuh Yoongi sudah polos tanpa pakaian apapun, perutnya yang sudah membuncit juga bisa Jimin lihat dengan jelas. Jimin memandang takjub ke arah perut Yoongi, ia mengelusnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Di dalam sini, di sini ada buah hati mereka. Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa sesuatu bergetar dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jim, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya Mommy~~"

"Jim! Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Lalu mau dipanggil apa?"

"Tidak tau, belum memikirkannya. Panggil Daddy saja bagaimana?"

"Ey, kalau kau dipanggil Daddy, lalu yang dipanggil Mom siapa?"

"Kau! Hahaha"

"Nakal! Minta dihamili lagi ya?"

"Itu sih kemauanmu!"

"Rawrrr!" Jimin menerjang Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba, ia tidak menindih Yoongi sih, Jimin masih menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Bisa bahaya kalau ia menindih Yoongi.

"Ih apasih, hahaha geli.. Jim.." Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin yang mengusel lehernya.

"Hahah Jim, sudah.. Hentikan.." Yoongi berhasil, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya kemudian disusul dengan sebuah kecupan di perutnya.

Jimin bangkit dan menuju ke koper Yoongi, "Yoongi bawa kaus tidak?"

"Tidak tau, Umma yang menyiapkan."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar jawaban Yoongi, ia mencari-cari ksus dan menemukan sebuah kaus berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang.

"Sini ku pakaikan.." Yoongi menurut, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengikuti instruksi Jimin untuk mengangkat tangan. Tenang, sedang tidak ada hutan amazon di ketiaknya. Bulu-bulu itu sudah ia cukur habis, kan ia malu kalau sampai Jimin melihatnya.

"Ih! Mau apa? Aku bisa ganti celana sendiri!" Yoongi menghentikan gerakan Jimin yang sudah akan menurunkan resleting celana miliknya.

"Yakin tidak mau digantikan juga?"

Satu buah bantal melayang ke arah Jimin, "asdfghjklz.."

"Minggir sana." Yoongi menuju kopernya dan mencari sebuah celana pendek yang bisa ia gunakan. "Berbalik! Awas kalau kau mengintip, ku congkel matamu dengan garpu."

"Yah galak, padahal aku mau lihat." Protes Jimin, dengan berat hati ia berbalik. Benar-benar berbalik, kan seram kalau matanya benar-benar akan di congkel kalau ketahuan mengintip.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Aduh!" Jimin mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Yoongi dengan sebuah bantal.

"Kan mubazir Yank kalau tidak dilihat.."

"Hih, minta dibekap bantal ya?"

"Ehehe, tidak.. Sudah kan? Gentian ya aku yang ganti."

"Ih sana! Sana ganti baju di kamar mandi! Siapa juga yang mau liat live action menjurus porno." Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh.

"Yakin tidak mau lihat?"

"Jim, sepertinya ditabok bantal kurang sakit ya? Mau dipukul menggunakan ponsel?"

Jimin hanya tertawa tidak jelas, ia menurut masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian ganti. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jimin sudah kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Ke kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung yuk.."

"Tidak mau ah." Yoongi menjawab dengan malas sambil memainkan ponselnya, tapi tak lama ia menaruh ponselnya lagi di meja nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur dan berbaring.

"Sini.." Yoongi menepuk bagian sebelahnya dan meminta Jimin untuk berbaring disana.

"Terus mau apa?"

"Tidur."

Jimin gemas, Yoongi ini sepertinya lebih suka tidur daripada melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Jimin memepetkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi, ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut suaminya itu.

"Yasudah tidur deh, mau dielus tidak?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "peluk saja."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk masuk ke alam mimpi dan membiarkan Jimin menyusuri wajahnya yang terlihat damai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi.." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sebelum menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Sayang, pakaikan.." Jimin menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam ke arah Yoongi yang diterima dengan baik oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikkan kerah kemeja Jimin dan memakaikan dasi ke leher Jimin dengan wajah serius. Tapi kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti, ia membuka dasi yang sudah hampir terpasang itu dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja Jimin. "Jim, tidak usah pakai dasi ya. Kancingnya dibuka saja, acaranya kan tidak terlalu formal dan hanya keluarga kita saja."

"Okay, apapun katamu.." Jimin menaruh lagi dasinya dan menatap Yoongi, "sudah siap?"

Anggukan Yoongi menjadi tanda bagi Jimin, ia kemudian menggandeng Yoongi untuk menuju ruangan yang sudah mereka sewa untuk pesta kecil-kecilan bersama keluarga mereka. Yang mereka maksud keluarga disini adalah kedua orangtua mereka, orang tua Jungkook, serta Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang sudah diubah dengan pernak-pernik yang cukup mewah, ada meja kecil juga yang berisi makanan ringan dan kue-kue kecil, serta waiters yang siap mengisi ulang gelas-gelas tersebut dengan wine, cocktail atau minuman non alkohol seperti Jus.

"Wah, pasangan yang baru menikah ini sudah datang. Tidak aneh-aneh dulu kan?" Ayah Yoongi menyambut mereka dengan godaan yang disusul sorakan menggoda dari orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Appa, tidak ada hal aneh. Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sebelum Jimin ikut tertular."

"Loh kok jadi aku?"

"Kau kan mesum.."

"Mesuman juga Jungkook.."

"Loh ntet, apa sih bawa-bawa namaku?"

"Hehe, peace."

"Nah, karena pasangan pemilik pesta sudah datang, ayo kita mulai pestanya~"

Seunghyun berjalan menuju Jiyoung dan mengulurkan tangan, "ayo berdansa sebentar.."

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau berdansa denganmu."

"Yakin my queen menolak? Haruskah aku berdansa dengan Yubin saja?"

Plak!

Seunghyun meringis, ia menoleh ke orang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Mau cari mati ya?" Itu San E.

Seunghyun tertawa canggung, "damai.. Aku bercanda..."

"Sukur, masih untung San tidak memukul wajah tampanmu." Ejek Jiyong, ia malah tertawa melihat Seunghyun yang mengelus kepalanya hingga rambutnya berantakan.

"Mana mau aku berdansa dengan orang jelek.." Jiyong berdiri untuk merapihkan rambut Seunghyun, ia perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

"Jadi, mau berdansa denganku?"

Jiyong mengangguk, ia menarik seunghyun lebih dulu dan menyusul San E dan Yubin yang sudah lebih dulu berdansa.

"Kalian tidak ikut berdansa?" Ayah dan Ibu Jungkook melirik dua pasangan yang duduk mengapit mereka.

Yoongi menggeleng, Jimin jadi ikut menggeleng. Sementara Jungkook terlihat badmood, entah kenapa ia menolak bertemu pandang dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia berdiri dan menarik Jungkook untuk berdansa.

"Aku tidak bilang mau berdansa dengan hyung.."

"Kau berani menolakku?"

"Tidak.."

"Lupakan hal yang singgah di otakmu dan mari berdansa dengan tenang."

"Tapi hyung paham kalau aku menginginkannya."

Tatapan mata Taehyung menajam, "dan aku tidak."

Jungkook merasa kesal, ia mendorong dada Taehyung dan dengan cepat berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ck, Anak itu.." Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, ia kembali ke tempat duduk dan mendapat tatapan heran dari kedua orang tua Jungkook.

"Jungkook hanya sedang merajuk, bukan begitu Tae?" Jimin memutus pandangan heran dari kedua orang tua Jungkook yang kini tersenyum maklum, ayah Jungkook mengelus bahu Taehyung pelan.

"Kau tau Jungkook itu keras kepala dan terkadang masih kekanakan, kau harus banyak bersabar saat menghadapinya."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menggangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Justru Yoongi yang berada di sebrang yang menyauti, "persis seperti Jimin."

Jimin hanya mencibir dalam hati, memang yang jelek-jelek selalu dia.

"Eh, siapa yg mengizinkanmu meminum wine?" Jimin dengan cepat menarik gelas di tangan Yoongi sebelum dia sempat meminumnya.

"Sedikit saja Jim, ayolah.."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sedikitttttt saja."

"Tidak. Wine itu tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu, minum yg lain saja." Jimin segera menenggak habis wine di tangannya dalam sekali shoot.

"Yah! Kau tidak tau cara meminum wine?"

"Sengaja, agar kau berhenti memintanya."

"Aku bisa minta lagi pada pelayan.."

"Jangan coba-coba atau.."

"Ap–

Uhmm.. Jim..." Yoongi memukul dada Jimin. Kurang ajar, di depan banyak orang pun masih berani menciumnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih panas.."

"Arghh.." Jimin meringis merasakan cubitan yang cukup menyakitkan dari ibunya pada lengannya.

"Masuk kamar sana kalau mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh.."

"Loh, Jungkook kemana? Ia tidak ikut makan-makan?"

"Jungkook merajuk, Yongie. Sepertinya ia tidak ikut bersenang-senang malam ini."

Jiyong menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ibu Jungkook yang merupakan adik kembarnya.

"Sepertinya pelayan sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan, ayo kita makan lebih dulu." Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk, diikuti Taehyung dan kedua orang tua Jungkook yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Yah! San! Yubin! Ayo!" Panggilan Jiyong menyadarkan pasangan yang suka tidak tau tempat itu, mereka bergegas menyusul.

Makan malam bersama mungkin bukanlah inti bahkan ini masih awal dari acara pesta kecil-kecilan yang Jimin dan Yoongi buat, tapi kalau melihat betapa ribut para orang tua mereka rasanya makan malam kali ini akan berlangsung ramai dan lama. Tapi berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sedikit gelisah, ia takut Jungkook melakukan hal aneh di kamar.

"Paman, bibi, aku undur diri duluan. Aku khawatir dengan Jungkook. Maafkan aku Jim, hyung, aku harus undur diri lebih awal."

Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum maklum, "Ah kami mengerti, sudah sana cepat lihat keadaan Jungkook."

"Tolong jaga Jungkook ya Taehyungie." Pesan ibu Jungkook pada Taehyung yang ia balas dengan senyum dan anggukan mengiyakan, ia segera berjalan cepat keluar meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Wah.. Bertambah dua porsi lagi ya, sepertinya timbanganku akan bertambah." Ujar San E bercanda, sedikit garing sebenarnya. Yoongi sendiri hanya tersenyum geli menatap ayahnya.

Sesudah acara makan, mereka mengobrol ringan sambil sesekali meledek pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Ciye tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama, jangan bermain solo ya Jim.." Ucapan Seunghyun mendapat gelak tawa dari orang-orang termasuk Jimin sendiri. Ia tertawa malu karena mendengar sindiran ayahnya.

"Ayo kita bernyanyi.." Jiyong dan Minah– Ibu Jungkook, serempak menoleh ke arah satu sama lain, well mereka juara dalam hal ini.

Jiyong mengambil botol wine dan menjadikannya sebagai Mic, sementara Minah menggunakan botol air mineral. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Maroon 5 dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup dapat diacungi Jempol, tapi sayangnya Jiyong terlalu mendramatisir hingga Seunghyun dan Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Lebih baik kita _battle rap_ , setuju tidak Yoongi?" San E menatap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berubah antusias, Yubin ikut bersorak. Keluarga kecil dengan darah rapper ini secara tiba-tiba merebut botol dari 'saudara kembar' yang sudah selesai bernyanyi itu.

Seunghyun menggeleng, tetapi ikut berdiri dan bergabung. "Aku satu team dengan Yoongi, bagaimana?"

"Siapa takut, aku dan Yubin siap mengalahkan kalian."

San E memulai dengan _freestyle rap_ , dengan maksud bercanda ia mengejek anaknya. Yoongi melotot, 'wah ayahnya benar-benar minta dikalahkan dengan telak.'

Mereka bersahut-sahutan, Seunghyun tak mau kalah, ia ikut membela Yoongi dan meledek San E dan Yubin.

Jimin melongo, kemudian tertawa keras mendengar rap konyol yang bersautan. Jiyong dan Minah mencebil, dengan kompaknya mereka berdua mencoba memperagakan cara rap Seunghyun. Suami Minah tertawa mendengar rap dari empat orang yang memegang botol, belum lagi ipar dan istrinya yang dengan kompak mencebilkan bibir dan sok meniru.

"Hah.. Hah.. Sudah, aku menyerah.. Hhh.. Kata-katamu Min Yoongi.. Sepedas cabai."

Yoongi tertawa riang, ia segera memeluk Seunghyun karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan San E dan Yubin.

"Katanya aku sudah tua.." Yubin yang di sampingnya hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan suaminya yang baru saja mendapat knock down dari anak mereka.

"Ayo Jim giliranmu.." San E menarik Jimin dan mendorongnya maju.

"Tapi aku tidak tau mau melakukan apa..."

"Justru itu, lakukan spontan."

Jimin mengangguk, ia menarik Yoongi untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian Jimin bergeser beberapa langkah menjauhi Yoongi, ia melipat kemejanya sampai siku dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar hingga instrumen nada dari sebuah lagu mengalun.

Jimin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, suara lembut tapi powerful milik Jimin perlahan terdengar.

Yeongwonhi neoreul saranghae neoui gyeotheuro ganeun gil amu mal mothaedo

( _Aku mencintaimu selamanya meskipun aku tak mengatakan apapun saat menuju ke arahmu_ )

Himi dwaeojulkke naega jikyeojulkke nan neol saranghae

( _Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu, aku akan melindungimu, aku mencintaimu_ )

Jimin berjalan satu langkah menuju Yoongi.

Jichigo manhi himdeul ttaen eonjerado naege gidaedo dwae yeongwonhi naegen neoppuningeol

 _(Ketika kau lelah berjuang, kau dapat selalu bersandar kepadaku)_

Langkah kedua menuju Yoongi yang kini tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari Jimin.

Nan eonjena neoui gyeothe Forever with you

 _(Aku akan selalu di sampingmu selamanya denganmu_ )

Bibir Jimin menampilkan seringai, ia akan melakukan rap yang mungkin akan membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut.

Saranghae. neoegero ganeun gil

( _Aku mencintaimu, dalam perjalanan ke arahmu)_

Gomawo. All that I so wanna give you

( _Terima kasih. Semua yang ingin kuberikan padamu_ )

I love you han jul du jul neol saenggakhae sseonaeryeogal sarangiran phyeonji

 _(Aku mencintaimu. Baris demi baris aku akan menulis surat cinta)_

Yoongi terbelalak, Jimin melakukan rap? Ia tidak menyangka Jimin dapat melakukannya.

Neoreul hyanghan I Do I Say ah~ what can i do neol bomyeon michigesseo

 _(Ke arahmu, aku melakukan aku mengatakan ah, apa yang kulakukan hanya melihatmu)_

Jimin sekali lagi mengambil langkah menuju Yoongi tanpa melepas pandangannya.

Naneun eotteokhaedo neo bakke an boineunde nan eojjeorago deouk kheuge buphureoga

 _(Apa yang harus kulakukan, apapun yang kulakukan aku hanya melihatmu. Ini tumbuh semakin besar)_

Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan Jimin menghujam tepat ke jantungnya.

Neoreul hyanghan sarangi banji jangmi boda deouk hwasahago

 _(Cintaku padamu lebih indah dari sebuah cincin atau mawar)_

Yoongi berkaca-kaca sekaligus tersenyum geli karena mengingat cara Jimin melamarnya, tanpa sebuah bunga.

Sesang jonjaehaneun mueotboda naneun naege gamsahae

 _(Lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia, aku berterima kasih)_

 **I love you I need you I want you**

Jimin menunjuk Yoongi dan mengirimkan lambang hati dengan jarinya.

Neol saenggakhamyeon halsurok dugeundaeneungeol

 _(Semakin aku memikirkanmu hatiku semakin berdebar)_

Nan neoreul wonhae neol barae naege ollae

 _(Aku menginginkanmu, aku mengharapkanmu, akankah kau datang padaku)_

Yoongi melangkah menuju Jimin, kakinya seakan bergerak menuruti hatinya.

Neol hyanghan naui mam ijen boyeojulkke

 _(Hatiku menuju padamu, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu sekarang)_

Jimin juga melangkah maju, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Neowa na isesang kkeutkkaji urin hamkkehae

 _(Kau dan aku sampai akhir dunia kita bersama)_

Jimin menghentikan penampilannya dengan mendaratkan bibir di atas bibir Yoongi sementara tangannya berada di pinggang belahan jiwanya. Yoongi menutup matanya, ia meremas rambut Jimin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Para orang tua bersorak, Jiyong menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri kedua insan yang makin meresapi ciuman lembut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Jimin membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat pada telinga Yoongi, rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis, ia merasa terharu dengan yang Jimin lakukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Balas Yoongi berbisik, ia menutup matanya saat Jimin mendaratkan kecupan lembut di keningnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Well, sepertinya sampai disini pesta mereka.

.

..

.

 **To Be Continue**

(Bersambungnya kurang greget ya. Sengaja, biar kalian ga penasaran).

*Penggalan lirik diambil dari lagu Path Towards You yang dinyanyikan oleh Junho ft Taecyeon of 2PM

.

.

.

Maaf update nya lama ya, aku gatau apa yang harus ku tulis. Diksi ku macet. Berantakan, banyak salah tanda baca, amburageul (?) lah pokoknya, dan lagi ada sesutu yang harus ku urus.

Mungkin emang ini Yoongi bercanda, tapi plot aslinya enggak. Tapi tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran dan tidak ingin membuat masalah mereka terlalu runyam, pasalnya Yoongi sedang terlihat manis akhir-akhir ini, dan Jimin terlihat makin menawan. Aku jadi ga tega xD

Oh ya.. Aku nulis MinYoon bukan karena kepingin di notice bubun loh ya, bukan. Tapi karena beneran berterima kasih karena dikasih unjuk MinYoon dan jadi terinspirasi buat nulis cerita dengan mereka sebagai cast utamanya.

Dan juga, dengan ini aku mau minta ijin hiatus. Seperti yang kalian baca di awal, aku sedang moody an dan rasanya sangat menyebalkan karena pasalnya aku turut kesal juga pada diriku sendiri. Aku mau hiatus juga karena ada sesuatu menyangkut satu semester ku ke depan. Tapi tenang, aku ga hiatus satu semester kok. Hahaha. Aku ga bisa janji bakal balik cepet, but i swear aku ga bakal discontinue in ff ku lagi. Jadi, sampai jumpa (mungkin satu bulan lagi) :)

I hope y'all will wait patiently and bear with me y. I'm gonna miss you all~

 **Terima kasih buat review nya di chapter kemarin**

 **Rayania** _ Biyuuu _ **Win500** _ TaekookYonmin _ **Jimsnoona** _ XiayuweLiu _ P **rincexod** _ Yoongiena _ **SiscaMinstalove** _

Reny246 _ **So sorry to author luv you thor _** BornSinger _ **Dessy574** _ Reallyoungest _ **SyugarMint** _ Minyoonlovers _ **CandytoPuppy** _ ChimChim Park _ **A Y P** _ Rrriiieee _ **Restika dwii07**

Tanpa kalian, chapter ini ga bakal ada.

.

.

Jakarta, 24 Juli 2016.

With all of my love,

. .

. .

-Reborn to rise-


	9. You're Special

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 8 pt 2**

 **Jimin x Yoongi. Slight! Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Kim Yubin x Jung San as Yoongi's parent**

 **Kwon Jiyong x Choi Seunghyun as Jimin's parent**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, lama ya? Maaf ya, ternyata aku gabisa balik dalam waktu sebulan.**

 **Maaf harus membuat kalian menunggu lama, kadang aku suka gemes mau nulis disaat jam kosong, tapi selalu gagal karena aku lupa alur dan udah ga nge feel lagi sama cerita ini. Udah lama banget dan aku ngerasa bersalah. Aku ga bisa janji kalau chapter ini bakal lebih bagus dari chpt sebelumnya, malah menurutku cenderung ngebosenin.**

 **Aku minta maaf. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan masih bersedia untuk membaca ini. :)**

 **P.S. Tolong baca chptr sebelumnya terlebih dahulu, aku khawatir kalian lupa. hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold Me**

 **Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon**  
 **Rated : M**  
 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini setelah semalam mereka melakukan perayaan yang cukup menguras sisi emosional Yoongi, mereka semua berkumpul–termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk melakukan sarapan bersama sebelum nanti siang kembali ke Seoul.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Ayah Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menjaga jarak dari satu sama lain, sebagai pasangan yang sangat jarang bertengkar tentunya mereka membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka keheranan.

"Tidak ada." Jungkook menjawab singkat, kembali fokus memakan salad sayurnya.

"Kalian terlihat aneh. Selesaikan masalah kalian, bukannya justru berjauh-jauhan." Ibu Jungkook ikut bersuara, Yubin dan Jiyoung mengangguk ikut menyetujui ucapannya.

"Jangan sampai hubungan kalian putus begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele, kau tentunya tidak ingin pengorbanan kalian meminta restu pada orang tuamu menjadi sia-sia 'kan?" Jiyong angkat bicara, Taehyung dan Jimin itu begitu dekat sampai Jinyoung sudah mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Taehyung seperti ia tau tentang Jimin. Tentunya ia jadi tau tentang kedua orang tua Taehyung yang sempat menentang hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku ahjumma, aku akan menyelesaikannya bersama Jungkook nanti."

"Lebih baik kalian selesaikan sekarang Tae, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah anakku yang terus-terusan tertekuk."

"Baiklah Abeoji, kami duluan.." Taehyung berdiri, menarik Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku belum selesai! Hyung!"

Orang tua mereka langsung menatap Yoongi dan Jimin yang saling berpandangan, mereka mengendikkan bahu mengisyaratkan ke tidak tauan mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan yang jarang bertengkar itu.

"Ah iya, Jimin dan Yoongi akan tinggal dimana? Di apartemen Yoongi atau di apartemen Jimin?" Merasakan aura yang sedikit berubah tak enak membuat Ibu Jungkook berinisiatif mencari topik lain untuk diperbincangkan.

"Ah itu–" Yoongi terdiam, benar juga ya, ia dan Jimin belum membicarakan hal ini.

"Di rumah ku, Bi.."

"Di apartemenmu Jim?"

"Bukan. Di rumah ku, rumah ku dan Yoongi. Aku membeli sebuah rumah di–"

"Kau membeli sebuah rumah dan tidak memberitahuku?"

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya, "sengaja ku beli tanpa memberitahumu, supaya menjadi kejutan.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka rumahnya?"

"Percaya padaku, kau akan menyukainya." Yoongi tersenyum, baiklah kalau Jimin berkata seperti itu. Tapi awas saja kalau ia tidak menyukainya, akan ia babat habis rambut Jimin.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, sudah satu jam mereka menunggu Jungkook dan Taehyung di lobi tapi yang ditunggu justru tidak muncul-muncul.

"Minah, kemana Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka lupa kalau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Jiyong ikut bosan karena harus menunggu keponakannya itu.

"Aku tidak tau, aku sudah mencoba menelpon ponsel mereka tapi tidak tidak ada jawaban."

"Haruskah kita memeriksa ke kamar mereka? Siapa tau mereka tertidur?" Usul Yubin membuat mereka serentak memandang ke arah Jimin.

"Okay, aku yang pergi." Jimin baru akan melangkah sebelum akhirnya dua orang yang mereka tunggu terlihat berlari ke arah mereka dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang berantakan, koper di tangan mereka membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang yang kabur dari rumah. Bersyukur tampang mereka rupawan, jadi mereka tidak disangka gembel yang lari dari kejaran petugas penertiban.

Yoongi melirik mereka dengan tatapan tajam, "kalian habis bergulat di kamar? Bergulat saja sampai mati."

Jungkook meringis, ia dan Taehyung hanya tertawa canggung dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Kami tertidur/bergulat.."

"Kalian tidur atau gulat? Atau tidur sambil bergulat?" Seunghyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kami tidur sambil gulat. Iyakan, Jungkook?" Taehyung memberi kode kepada Jungkook melalui matanya.

"I-iya, terlalu terbawa mimpi. He.. He.."

"Mencurigakan."

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan pelan memasuki agensi tempatnya bekerja, sebenarnya Jimin melarang Yoongi untuk datang ke agensi dan cukup menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah dan lagi sudah sebulan ini ia memilih begitu, tetapi hari ini Yoongi mendapat panggilan dari atasannya mengenai lagu baru yang akan mereka keluarkan untuk sebuah grup hiphop yang akan debut tiga bulan lagi, sehingga mau tak mau Yoongi harus datang ke agensi dan membicarakannya secara langsung.

Tangan Yoongi terkepal, kesal. Selama ia menunggu di ruang tunggu, ia selalu mendengar bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya yang saat ini tengah hamil. Yoongi ingin marah karena mereka membicarakan dirinya, tapi Yoongi sadar ini salahnya sendiri yang membuang hasil pemeriksaannya sembarangan. Lagipula perutnya yang sudah membesar ini memang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Yoongi menghela napas berat, merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei, kenapa berbisik? Tidak sekalian memakai speaker untuk membicarakan orang lain?" Itu suara Jimin, menyindir sekumpulan wanita yang berbisik membicarakan Yoongi.

"Jimin-ssi.." Yoongi mengerjap, buru-buru menyapa Jimin dengan sapaan formal.

"Hai hyung, setauku seharusnya saat ini kau tidak berada disini."

Yoongi berdesis kesal, kenapa Jimin sok akrab padanya. Dahulu mereka sudah sepakat bahwa mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain ketika di tempat kerja dan sekarang Jimin menyapanya seakan mereka memiliki hubungan yang akrab.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya bodoh, menghiraukan raut kesal Yoongi. Jimin tidak peduli bahwa sekumpulan orang tadi kini malah berganti berbisik tentang mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

"PD-nim memanggilku."

'Hei, sejak kapan mereka akrab?'

'Apakah Yoongi-ssi menggoda Jimin-ssi?'

'Ku dengar Yoongi-ssi belum menikah?'

'Apakah selama ini ia berhubungan dengan banyak pria tanpa status?'

'Kalau Yoongi-ssi mengandung, bukankah berarti Yoongi-ssi yang berada di bawah? Berarti selama ini dia gay?'

'Lihat perut Yoongi-ssi, kira-kira sudah berapa bulan?'

"Hei-hei kalian yang disana, berhenti membicarakan Yoongi. Karena demi Tuhan, objek yang kalian bicarakan dapat mendengar bisik-bisik kalian dengan jelas!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau yang ribut? Yoongi-ssi yang mendengarnya saja tidak protes! Atau jangan-jangan kau salah satu yang tidur dengannya? Makanya kau membelanya?" Salah satu wanita yang membicarakan Yoongi memprotes ucapan Jimin.

Yoongi bangkit, menghampiri wanita itu dengan perlahan.

"Mau apa? Benar yang ku katakan?" Wanita itu secara tidak langsung menantang Yoongi, teman di sebelahnya berdecak kesal, menyenggol kakinya, "kau cari mati!" Bisiknya takut.

"Bangun. Katakan sekali lagi dengan kencang di hadapanku." Yoongi berucap tajam, wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa? Apa?! Tentang Jimin yang menjadi salah satu orang yang menidurimu? Jal-

PLAK!  
Yoongi tidak main-main dengan tamparannya, Jimin berdecak karena Yoongi menggunakan kekerasan, ditambah mendengar suara tamparan yang begitu kencang membuatnya meringis ngilu.

"Camkan baik-baik dalam otak penggosipmu. JIMIN ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG TIDUR DENGANKU!" Yoongi berbalik-

"Menjijikan." Desis wanita itu kencang.

Yoongi berhenti sebentar dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Tanpa berbalik ia berkata lirih, "Ya, aku menjijikan. Tapi kelakuanmu lebih menjijikan."

Jimin menggeram marah, ia memandang wanita itu dengan tajam. "Iya, aku ayah dari bayi itu. Aku satu-satunya pria yang meniduri Yoongi. Benar, kami seorang gay karena kami jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Cih, benar kata Yoongi, kelakuanmu lebih menjijikan." Jimin melangkah pergi menyusul Yoongi yang sudah sampai di depan lift.

"Yoongi-"

Ting  
Ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika pintu lift itu terbuka dengan Jhope di dalamnya. Yoongi memasuki lift itu diikuti Jimin di belakangnya. Pintu lift tertutup, Yoongi menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar.

"Yoongi.." Jimin mengabaikan tatapan bertanya milik Jhope.

"Yoongi, tatap aku." Jimin berdecak karena Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya pada lantai lift.

"Yoongi.." Yoongi tidak menjawab, tangannya meremas pegangan lift dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba perutnya sangat sakit.

"Ji-jim.. Sa-sakitt.." Yoongi menyender pada dinding lift, makin meremas kencang pegangan lift itu.

"Yo-Yoongi! Mana yang sakit?" Jimin berubah panik, dengan cepat mendekati Yoongi.

"Pe-perutku.. Jim.." Yoongi meremas perutnya yang sudah membuncit karena kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Jimin buru-buru menarik tangan Yoongi, memindahkannya ke bahu miliknya.

"Jangan meremasnya, Sayang! Remas bahuku saja." Yoongi segera meremas bahu Jimin dengan kencang, perutnya rasanya sangat sakit.

Tangan kanan Jimin mendarat di atas perut Yoongi, mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar, "Jagoan appa, tidak boleh menyusahkan umma ya."

Seiring dengan usapan Jimin, remasan di bahunya perlahan mengendur. Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang berkeringat, mengusap keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin bernapas lega, ia mendorong kepala Yoongi dengan pelan dan menyenderkannya di bahu miliknya sementara Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut Jimin di rambutnya.

Sentuhan di punggungnya menyadarkan Jimin bahwa ada orang lain di dalam lift ini, Jhope menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung, errr.. Yoongi adalah istriku." Ucapan Jimin membuat Jhope kaget, mulutnya menganga, kemudian terkatup menelan semua pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan.

"Hyung, bisa tolong tekan tombol menuju basement? Aku memarkirkan mobilku dibawah." Jhope tersadar, buru-buru menekan tombol menuju lantai terbawah.

Ting  
Lift sampai di lantai dua, lantai tempatnya melatih para trainee. Jhope melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift.

"Maaf aku tidak mengundang hyung ke pernikahan kami, Yoongi tidak mau orang-orang di agensi tau." Jimin berucap sebelum Jhope benar-benar keluar dari lift.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Jhope berbalik, tersenyum maklum. Pintu lift kembali tertutup, dan terbuka lagi di lantai satu.

"Loh, Yoongi hyung?" Itu suara Taehyung, ia memasuki lift dan menutupnya lagi. Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan tatapan bertanya karena melihat Yoongi yang bersandar padanya.

"Perutnya sakit lagi, jadi aku akan membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan." Mulut Taehyung membentuk huruf o, ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Ting  
Pintu lift berhenti di basement, ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi secara bridal. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift diikuti Taehyung di belakangnya, "butuh bantuan membuka pintu mobil?" Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Taehyung mengikuti Jimin ke tempat mobilnya terparkir, membukakan pintunya dengan sigap, "thanks bro." Taehyung hanya mengangguk, berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Jimin, ia berniat menjemput Jungkook di kampusnya.

Jimin memasukkan Yoongi ke dalam mobil dengan hati-hati, membantu Yoongi menggunakan seatbelt dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan agar tidak mengagetkan Yoongi kemudian Jimin berputar menuju pintu pengemudi dengan cepat.

Dengan perlahan Jimin melajukan mobilnya, tangannya kirinya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang dibalas Yoongi dengan menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat.

"Yoongi, maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku kurang berusaha keras untuk menahanmu di rumah, harusnya kau tidak mendengar ucapan mereka."

"Aku-"

"Kau tidak menjijikan Yoongi, sama sekali tidak. Bagiku kau istimewa." Jimin mengecup tangan Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau cheesy sekali sih.." Yoongi merajuk, tetapi wajahnya memerah malu. Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Tsundere Yoongi.

.

.

Keadaan ruang tunggu saat ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada dua orang ibu-ibu hamil selain Yoongi. Ibu hamil yang satunya ditemani suaminya, sementara satunya sendirian. Yoongi dan Jimin hanya tinggal menunggu satu pasien yang sedang diperiksa di dalam.

"Wah, enak ya kalo periksa diantar suami.." Ibu hamil yang menunggu sendirian itu bercelutuk menatap Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Ibu hamil yang satunya menatap perut Yoongi.

"Empat bulan.." Yoongi membalasnya canggung.

"Kenapa memakai celana jeans sih? Harusnya kau memakai sesuatu yang lebih longgar." Ibu hamil itu menasihati Yoongi, menatap celana jeans Yoongi yang membalut kaki kecilnya.

"A- i-iya, terimakasih nasihatnya."

"Min Yoongi." Seorang perawat memanggil Yoongi untuk masuk. Yoongi segera berdiri dibantu Jimin, memasuki ruang periksa tak lupa tersenyum sopan pada ibu-ibu yang berada disana.

"Mereka manis sekali..." Dua mata ibu hamil itu berbinar menatap mereka berdua.

"Hai Yoongi, dan.. Jimin?" Jin, dokter kandungan yang mengenal Yoongi menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Seingatku ini belum tanggal check up mu.." Jin mengecheck kalender di mejanya, dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Yoongi mengalami sakit perut lagi, apakah itu berbahaya mengingat Yoongi sering mengalaminya?"

"Ayo berbaring, aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu."

Jin melakukan pemeriksaan seperlunya, menatap Yoongi dengan kening berkerut.

"Yoon, tentu kau paham bagaimanapun juga kehamilanmu berbeda dari umumnya, itu akan sedikit menyulitkanmu." Jin berjalan menuju mejanya, menulis resep untuk Yoongi. Sementara Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri lagi.

"Jimin.." Jin memberi gestur agar mereka segera duduk untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Yoongi, ini sudah bulan keempat, kau sudah dapat merasakan perubahannya kan? Simpan semua jeans mu. Termasuk ripped jeans mu. Jangan gunakan jeans atau celana yang terlalu ketat lagi, itu hanya akan membuatmu sesak. Gunakanlah celana yang lebih longgar agar kau juga lebih mudah beraktivitas."

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, memang seharusnya ia mulai memakai celana yang lebih longgar.

"Jimin, kau kan suaminya, tolong perhatikan apa-apa saja yang Yoongi kerjakan, beraktivitas boleh, tapi jangan sampai membuatnya lelah. Jangan biarkan Yoongi memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya stress, apalagi sampai down, itu berpengaruh sekali pada bayi kalian."

"Apakah sebelum kesini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Yoongi? Aku rasa hal itu menyebabkan Yoongi mengalami guncangan. Kalau hal ini terus terjadi, tentu akan berbahaya bagi Yoongi dan juga janinnya. Bisa saja Yoongi mengalami keguguran." Jin memandang mereka berdua dengan serius.

"Ini masih bulan keempatnya, dan aku harap kalian dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Silahkan tebus resep yang aku berikan, minum dengan teratur untuk menguatkan kandunganmu. Kalian mengerti kan?"

Hening. Jimin dan Yoongi fokus pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kalian tenang saja, kandungan Yoongi cukup kuat. Aku hanya memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk apabila Yoongi terus mengalami sakit."

Jimin mengangguk, mengambil resep yang Jin berikan. "Terimakasih sarannya, aku akan lebih memperhatikan Yoongi."

Jin tersenyum menatap keduanya, "Jangan lupa check up lagi. Ah iya, kalian tidak ingin mengetahui kelaminnya?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "aku rasa akan lebih istimewa kalau itu menjadi sebuah kejutan nantinya."

"Terimakasih Jin, ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon menanyakanmu."

Yoongi tertawa melihat raut wajah Jin berubah menjadi malu. Ia menggandeng Jimin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tunggu disini ya, aku menebus obatnya dulu." Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi tak jauh dari tempat menukar resep, Yoongi menarik bagian belakang kemeja Jimin.

"Habis ini ke supermarket ya? Buatkan aku tteopokki yang pedas." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan mata kecilnya yang indah, Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi gemas.

"Okay Sugar~" Jimin menjawil gemas hidung Yoongi, menimbulkan gerutuan kecil dari bibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Hhh.." Jimin menghela napas lelah, bukan karena ia melakukan pekerjaan berat tetapi karena Yoongi. Ia melirik ke lengannya yang terus-terusan ditempeli oleh Yoongi. Kalau Jimin sedang tidak memasak sih ia senang-senang aja, masalahnya adalah dia sedang memasak tteopokki dan Yoongi membatasi gerakannya.

"Yoongi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

Jimin menyerah, ia mematikan kompor dan menyeret Yoongi menuju meja makan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di atas meja.

"Dengar ya, Sayangnya Jimin. Pesananmu bisa lebih cepat selesai kalau kau tidak mengganggu suami tampanmu ini. Tunggu sebentar disini, okay?" Jimin tersenyum, ia mengecup kilat bibir tipis Yoongi.

Sret!

Jimin berdecak pelan, ia berbalik lagi menatap pelaku yang menarik apronnya tanpa dosa.

"Sayang.." Jimin memelas sementara Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Gendong," Yoongi merentangkan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Kenapa hyung jadi manja sekali sih, aku jadi tidak tahan. Aku selesaikan ini dulu, bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tidak mau tteopokki," Yoongi merenggut lucu. "Aku mau susu."

"Oke, aku buatkan." Jimin baru saja akan berbalik sebelum Yoongi lagi-lagi menarik apronnya.

"Bukan susu yang itu." Jimin menatap Yoongi heran, semakin heran ketika semburat malu-malu muncul di wajah Yoongi.

"Aku mau yang ini," tangan Yoongi terjulur untuk mengelus pelan adik kecil Jimin.

"Ha?!"

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, entah ada angin apa hingga istrinya berubah menjadi seagresif ini. Sebenarnya Jimin cukup khawatir, bagaimana kalau Yoongi kelelahan dan terjadi sesuatu dengan calon anak mereka? Tapi mana bisa ia menolak Yoongi dengan tatapan puppy nya, lagipula terlalu sayang kalau Jimin tolak. Begini juga kan adik kecil Jimin rindu sarangnya. Uhuk.

Yoongi sudah bersiap dengan Jimin di belakangnya, mereka akan melakukannya dengan posisi menyamping yang menurut mereka (sesuai anjuran Jin juga sih) paling aman. Tetapi baru saja Jimin menyiapkan adiknya, Yoongi tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jimin?"

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak jadi ya, aku lelah." Yoongi mendorong Jimin menjauh, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Dang!

"Min Yoongiiiii!"

Teriakan frustasi Jimin hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Yoongi yang berada dibalik selimut, "hihihi.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

ehehe.

Kesel ya? Ya maaf~

Sekali lagi, hae gaeess~ Long time no see

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG MASIH MAU BACA CERITA INI, KALAU ADA READER BARU JUGA TERIMAKASIH.

TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEGALA SUPPORT DALAM BENTUK REVIEW, FAV/FOL, MAUPUN PM.

MAAF GABISA NYEBUTTIN UNAME KALIAN SATU-SATU, BUT SERIOUSLY I REALLY THANK YOU ALL.

P.S. CAPSLOCK JEBOL

P.S.S MAAF KALAU ADA ERROR DAN TYPO

Love you all,

-Reborntorise (SS)-


	10. baby

**Hold Me**

 **Chpt 9**

 **Jimin x Yoongi. Slight! Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Kim Yubin x Jung San as Yoongi's parent**

 **Kwon Jiyong x Choi Seunghyun as Jimin's parent**

 **Pair belongs to God, I just make story of them. So, this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya, aku ga tau kalau kalian ada yang sadar tentang ini atau enggak, tapi aku membuat satu kesalahan di chapter yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa mengeditnya, jadi.. maaf.**

 **Oh ya, tolong jangan membuat harapan yang tinggi tentang chapter ini ya. Ehe.**

 **Selamat membaca~^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap pelan dan meraba tempat tidur mencari Jimin. Tapi nihil, tidak ada suaminya di sampingnya. Kemana Jimin? Ia ingat betul semalam ia memancing Jimin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yoongi sadar betapa jahilnya ia, dan ia sedikit merasa menyesal. Sungguh. Ia juga tidak berniat membiarkan Jimin begitu saja setelah berhasil membuat suaminya itu berada dalam keadaan _hard._

Jadi, apakah suaminya itu akhirnya bermain solo atau tidur dengan keadaan _hard?_ Sekarang dimana Jimin berada? Yoongi segera turun dari ranjang hangatnya untuk mencari Jimin.

"Jimin, Jimin kau dimana?" Yoongi sudah mengitari seluruh penjuru rumah hingga naik ke lantai dua, ia tidak menemukan Jimin dimanapun.

"Jimin, hiks.." Yoongi mulai terisak, apakah Jimin marah padanya?

"Jimin dimana? hiks.."

"Loh? Tuan Min? Kenapa menangis?"

Yoongi memandang bibi yang bertugas membersihkan rumah mereka dengan mata yang sedikit basah, "bibi, Jimin hilang.. hue.."

"A-aduh, Tuan Min, jangan menangis dulu."

"Ta-tapi Jimin, Jimin tidak ada.."

Mata Yoongi sudah siap untuk menumpahkan air mata lagi, tetapi suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar.

"Ada apa ini? Yoongi? Kenapa menangis, Sayang?" Jimin datang dengan rambut basah oleh keringat, dan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Tuan Min mencari anda, Tuan Park." Bibi itu memberitau Jimin dengan cepat sebelum undur diri untuk membersihkan ruang lain.

"Ah begitu," Jimin segera mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Yoongi, "aku hanya pergi untuk _jogging_ berkeliling komplek."

"Jimin, aku pikir kau pergi karena marah.." Yoongi buru-buru memeluk leher Jimin dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Jimin.. Jimin.. Jangan marah, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Yoongi."

Jimin tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan surai hitam Yoongi, "kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena semalam," Yoongi menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Jimin, ia tidak merasa risih meski tubuh suaminya itu basah dengan keringat.

"Aku mengerti kok, pasti _mood_ Yoongi berubah-ubah terus selama hamil."

"Maaf, Yoongi juga tidak mau begini, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa–

"Sudah, sudah ya. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti."

Jimin mengecup pelan kening Yoongi, ia membantu istrinya itu untuk berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, "mandi yuk? Aku akan memandikanmu hingga bersih," ucapnya sedikit berbisik yang dibalas anggukan malu-malu dan wajah yang sedikit memerah oleh Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _a few months later_

Jungkook menggerutu, ia merasa menyesal karena datang ke rumah ini. Sekarang ia disuguhi pemandangan dua orang sejoli yang tengah berbagi kehangatan ruangan ini dengan saling berbicara dan menebar afeksi, membuat Jungkook makin merasa diabaikan. Lihat itu, Yoongi dengan perut besarnya tengah berbaring beralaskan paha Jimin. Jimin sendiri terlihat senang sekali, ia sesekali mengecup kening Yoongi dan mengelus rambut hitam milik Yoongi.

"Hyung, kenapa menyuruhku datang kesini kalau kau hanya ingin pamer kemesraan di depanku?"

Yoongi yang tengah berbaring dengan beralaskan paha Jimin segera menengok ke arah Jungkook, "eh? Memangnya aku menyuruhmu kesini?"

TWITCH!

Urat-urat di kepala Jungkook seakan berlomba untuk menampakkan diri, "Hyung!"

"heheh, okay.. okay.." Yoongi kali ini merubah posisi menjadi duduk dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Yah, bocah! Katakan padaku kalau kau belum melakukan itu dengan Taehyung!"

"Hah?" Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa bodoh, "itu? apa?"

"Maksud Yoongi apakah kau sudah bercin–

–Aw!" Jimin mengelus keningnya yang terkena lemparan remot dari Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan sekali, Park!"

'mampus' bisik Jungkook pelan, tertawa senang dalam hati melihat Jimin yang dianiaya oleh Yoongi.

"a-apa sih hyung?"

Yoongi memicingkan matanya curiga, "3 bulan lalu di hotel itu kan?"

"A, A–

"Oh jadi benar dugaanku.. Jeon Jungkook, kau ingin ku laporkan pada bibi ya?"

"A– Ja–jangan hyung.. _Please_.."

"Taehyung itu, kurang ajar sekali meniduri adikku ini. Biar ku buat botak kepalanya!"

"Eh-eh, mau kemana sayang?" Tangan Jimin dengan cepat menarik Yoongi untuk duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Memberi pelajaran pada si tengil itu!"

"Hyung! Tidak, bu-bukan Taetae hyung yang memintanya. A-aku memaksanya.." Jungkook menunduk, takut menatap Yoongi yang seakan murka.

"Astaga! Ini pasti karena kau sering bertemu Jimin sampai mesumnya tertular padamu."

"Loh, kok lagi-lagi aku?"

"Diam kau, Park!" Yoongi berdecak, "tidak bisa ya kau menunggu sampai kau lulus?"

"Hyung.. Aku kan.."

"Yah! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Tapi hyung juga dulu sering melakukan bersama si bantet!"

"Haish! Anak ini.."

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada bibi!"

Jungkook berubah panik, "Hyung! Aku mohon jangan, lagipula itu kejadian 3 bulan lalu. Hyung jangan ya, Taetae hyung bisa dicincang umma."

"Kalau tau kekasihmu bisa dicincang kenapa masih kau paksa?"

"Namanya juga hor–

Yoongi melotot, Jimin menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Hyung, _please_ jangan katakan pada umma.." Jungkook memohon dengan muka memelas, "aku akan melakukan apapun asal hyung tidak mengatakannya."

Yoongi berubah berbinar, "apapun, Jeon?"

"Iya, apapun. Laki-laki tidak melanggar ucapannya."

"Oke, apapun.." Yoongi menyeringai, Jungkook was-was dan merutuki mulutnya. Dengan keadaan hamil begini, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Yoongi akan memintanya melakukan hal aneh.

.

.

.

 _See_?

Inilah yang terjadi pada Jungkook saat ini, terjebak di dalam kamar dengan benda-benda menggelikan yang menempel di tubuhnya

"Ugh, darimana Yoongi hyung mendapatkan benda seperti ini.."

"Jungkook, aku memberimu waktu 10 menit loh, bukan 10 jam. Cepat ganti ya.."

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia melirik dirinya di cermin. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum membuka pintu dan disambut senyum ceria dari Yoongi dan senyum mengejek dari Park Jimin.

"Wah! Wah! Coba lihat itu, lihat. Apa yang ada di dadamu.." Jimin bersiul menggoda, dan mendapat pukulan keras dari Yoongi.

Jungkook menggeram kesal, "sial!"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dari bawah hingga ke atas, ia menyunggingkan senyum tanda puas. Siapa sangka kalau _hoodie unisex_ kebesaran berwarna putih yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha Jungkook itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh sepupunya itu. Tangan Jungkook yang tenggelam dalam lengan hoodie yang terlalu panjang, kaki mulus yang tidak terbalut apa-apa, tonjolak- uhuk- di dada sepupunya juga membuat Jungkook terlihat makin menggiurkan.

Perihal benda yang ada di dada Jungkook... Katakan Yoongi gila, tapi apa yang ada di dada Jungkook juga merupakan keisengannya dulu. Jangan bilang ini ke Jungkook, tapi buntalan dada itu dulu sengaja ia beli untuk bermain _roleplayer_ bersama Jimin. Meskipun tidak jadi ia pakai juga sih. Oh, _wig_ panjang lurus yang dipakai Jungkook juga hasil keisengannya.

"Wow.." Yoongi menatap kagum pada Jungkook, "ah tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu.."

Yoongi berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya, tentunya disertai teriakan khawatir Jimin agar dirinya berhati-hati dan tidak perlu berlari.

Selagi menunggu Yoongi yang tak kunjung kembali dari kamar, Jimin sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia menyeringai, "heh, lihat Jeon.. kira-kira kalau Taehyung melihat ini–"

Jungkook mendelik, "JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMPERLIHATKAN INI PADA TAE HYUNG!"

"Ups, maaf.. sudah terkirim." Jimin menunjukkan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan _chatroom_ nya dengan Taehyung.

'aku segera kesana!' - 6 _minutes ago_

SHIT! SHIT! Jungkook mengumpat, habis sudah ia.

"Tadda!" Yoongi tiba-tiba sudah muncul lagi dengan membawa sebuah _beanie_ hitam polos serta sebuah _choker,_ dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dengan muka masam dan langsung memasangnya dengan rapi.

Yoongi tersenyum senang, ia mengarahkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan figur Jungkook yang sangat rupawan.

"Jangan perlihatkan pada siapapun! Ini hanya akan jadi koleksi pribadimu, hyung."

"Ah- maaf, tapi aku sudah mengirimkannya di grup keluarga kita.." Yoongi berujar tanpa dosa, "hehe.."

"AHHH HYUUNGGGGG!" Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Jimin tertawa keras, jarang-jarang adik sepupu Yoongi terlihat sefrustasi ini.

"Yah Jungkook-ah, daripada kau menangis, lebih baik kau berpikir caranya menyelamatkan diri dari raja singa."

"Ra-raja singa?"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung datang dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Jungkook meringis, matilah ia.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu lalu ia mengerjai adik sepupunya, dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang digeret paksa oleh Taehyung entah menuju kemana. Saat ini Yoongi dengan perut besarnya yang sudah memasuki kehamilan bulan ke tujuh tengah duduk di atas sofa sementara Jimin duduk di bawah sambil mengelus-elus perut besar Yoongi. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin jarang sekali pergi ke agensi, begitupun dengan dirinya.

Sejak insiden di kantor empat bulan lalu, Yoongi belum pernah lagi pergi ke agensi dan sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah. Jimin sih tidak lagi melarang dirinya untuk ke agensi, namun suaminya itu bersikeras untuk menemaninya selama ia di agensi. Yoongi tentu saja menolak, dirinya kan sudah bukan anak kecil yang butuh pengawasan, namun Jimin tetap bersikeras sehingga ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah. Beruntung atasan mereka tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Yoongi, jadi Yoongi tidak perlu pindah ke agensi lain.

"Jim, kau ada keturunan kembar tidak?" Jimin yang sedang mengelus perut Yoongi mendadak berhenti dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yoongi yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini ada saja yang Yoongi minta, beruntung Jimin merupakan suami siap siaga yang rela bangun tengah malam atau pagi-pagi buta demi istri. Lebih beruntung lagi, Yoongi tidak meminta yang macam-macam, aneh, dan memberatkannya.

"Euhm... Ku rasa ada. Memangnya kenapa humm?" Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk duduk di atas sofa, ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jimin dengan erat. Ugh, Yoongi yang manja begini terlihat sangat posesif dan lucu.

"Aku mau punya baby kembar.."

"Eoh? Memangnya tidak repot? Nanti Yoongi harus mengurus dua bayi sekaligus loh.."

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau dua?"

"Tadi katanya ingin bayi kembar.."

"Aku mau tiga."

"Hah?!" Jimin melongo dengan tampang bodoh, yang benar saja. memangnya spermanya sebagus apa sampai langsung menghasilkan tiga bayi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya tapikan–"

"Aku mau tiga!" Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan menuntut.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya kesal, yang begini kan mana bisa ia kabulkan. Lagi pula saat mereka melakukan pemeriksaan USG bulan lalu, Jin dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandung Yoongi masih lah seorang bayi dengan bobot besar, bukan dua bayi apalagi tiga bayi kembar. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Yoongi meminta tiga bayi kembar? Kalau yang Yoongi minta bukan kembar sih, Jimin amat sangat bersedia untuk mengabulkannya.

"Err.. Permintaannya bisa diganti tidak? Minta yang lain saja ya?" Jimin memelas

"Jimin..." Yoongi tak kalah memelas

"Tidak bisa Sayang..."

"Tapi aku mau yang kembar."

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, Sayang.."

"Tapi aku mau kembar tiga," mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Ugh, jangan mata itu, Jimin tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Setelah baby lahir kita buat lagi, bagaimana?" Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya dan biasanya Yoongi akan mengatakan kalau Jimin itu mesum, tapi coba lihat Yoongi sekarang, ia justru mengangguk begitu saja menyetujui usulan Jimin. Ya ampun, Jimin sampai tercengang tak percaya dengan reaksi Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan, mereka membeli banyak aksesoris bayi hingga tangan Jimin terasa pegal membawanya selama mereka berkeliling.

Jimin cukup takjub karena Yoongi dengan perut besarnya itu masih sanggup mengitari pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli ini itu untuk bayi mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sudah pernah berbelanja keperluan bayi bulan lalu, tapi hari ini Yoongi merengek untuk kembali berbelanja. Katanya kali ini dia mau membeli perlengkapan yang berwarna hitam untuk bayi mereka. Tentu saja Jimin menggeleng tidak setuju karena warna itu terlihat kurang bagus untuk seorang bayi, tetapi Yoongi tetap kekeuh dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang mengiyakan.

Jimin melirik tas belanja di tangannya, ia menggeleng pelan. Meskipun Yoongi bilang akan membeli warna hitam, tapi kenyataannya Yoongi tetap mengambil warna cerah untuk bayi mereka.

"Aku menaruh ini dulu ya, kau duduk lah dulu. Aku segera kembali.." Jimin melesat dengan cepat, sementara Yoongi menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Tidak ia sangka ia sanggup berjalan kesana kemari dengan perut besarnya. Ia melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan, sebuah _dress._ Yoongi memang menggunakan _dress_ rok dengan model _baby doll._ Dress dengan panjang selutut itu memperlihatkan betisnya yang membengkak.

Ia berusaha menggapai betisnya untuk memijatnya, tetapi tangan milik Jimin lebih cepat mendarat di betisnya yang membengkak.

Jimin memijat betis Yoongi dengan pelan, "lelah ya? Harusnya aku melarangmu.."

Tanpa memandang wajah Yoongi dan hanya fokus memijat, Jimin bersuara pelan. "Maaf ya, karena mengandung anak kita kau harus mengalami kesulitan.."

"Maaf kau jadi sulit untuk melakukan aktivitas, tidak bisa tidur dengan baik, pinggangmu terasa sakit, bahkan kakimu sudah mulai membengkak," tanpa menghentikan pijatannya, Jimin terus bersuara.

"Maaf aku menempatkanmu di posisi seperti ini, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal membuatmu mengandung anak kita. Karena itu, aku berterimakasih."

Jimin tersenyum, "aku mencintaimu Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah memijat kakinya dengan pelan, ia mendengarkan segala kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu, Yoongi bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuhan sebaik itu mengirimkan Jimin untuknya. Kenapa Jimin menginginkan dirinya? Kenapa Jimin bertahan bersamanya? Kenapa Jimin bersedia menerima segala sifat buruknya? Kenapa Jimin.. kenapa lelaki itu bersedia mencintainya?

Mata Yoongi memanas, terdapat genangan air yang berkumpul di matanya dan siap tumpah. Ah sial! Salahkan kehamilannya yang membuatnya sensitif. Pertanyaan sederhana yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri saja membuatnya kerkaca-kaca. Yoongi menghela napas, ia menghapus air mata yang sudah meluncur dan sedikit membasahi pipinya, dan beruntung Jimin tidak mendongak dan sibuk memijat kakinya sehingga lelaki tampannya itu tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Jimin, sudah.." Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi tanpa menghentikan pijatan pada kaki kecil milik Yoongi.

"Sudah cukup?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan, tapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau tidak memanjakan sang kesayangan.

Jimin bertanya dengan nada lembut, "aku kompres dengan air hangat ya?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, ia menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk disana.

Jimin patuh, ia segera berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi. ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi, memperhatikan secara seksama tangan berkulit pucat itu. Jimin mengelusnya dengan ibu jari sebelum membawanya mendekat ke bibirnya sendiri, dan mencium punggung tangan Yoongi dengan lembut.

Yoongi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. Dengan berpegangan pada pundak Jimin ia berusaha untuk berdiri, sedikit susah mengingat kehamilannya sekarang sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan.

"Mau ke–"

Pertanyaan Jimin tertelan kembali karena ternyata Yoongi berdiri untuk pindah ke atas pangkuannya. Jimin tersenyum, ia memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan mencium perut besarnya.

"Hai, Jagoan appa. Appa tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, jadilah anak baik di dalam sana. Okay?"

duk!

Jimin tertawa saat tangannya yang berada di atas perut Yoongi merasakan gerakan seperti tendangan, "Jagoan appa juga tidak sabar, hum?"

Tawa Jimin berhenti saat Yoongi merapikan poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi matanya, jari-jari Yoongi menyingkirkan poni Jimin dengan pelan. Jimin menutup matanya, ia merasakan jemari Yoongi kini menjelajahi wajahnya.

"Jim.."

Panggilan pelan Yoongi mengusik Jimin untuk segera membuka mata dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertahan bersamaku, Jim? Katakan kenapa kau menerimaku yang kau tau memiliki sifat buruk. Aku egois, tidak peka, tidak romantis, aku tidak–"

"Kenapa ya?" Jimin memotong pertanyaan Yoongi, ia memandang Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang pura-pura berpikir dengan keras.

Yoongi merenggut kesal, ia memukul bahu Jimin tanda merajuk. "Aku serius, Jim!"

Jimin tersenyum, ia mendorong tengkuk Yoongi dan mempertemukan kening mereka. Yoongi berdebar, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Yoongi-ah," Jimin mengelus pelan bibir Yoongi, "karena itu kau. Karena kau Min Yoongi, dan bukan orang lain–

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan takut melukai Yoongi. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh afeksi. Yoongi menutup matanya, meresapi ciuman yang Jimin berikan. Ciuman yang lembut, ia tau Jimin sedang mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya. Ciuman yang selalu Yoongi sukai, ciuman yang selalu membuatnya berangsur-angsur merasa damai, tenang, dan dicintai.

Yoongi membuka matanya saat Jimin menyudahi ciumannya, matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan lembut Jimin. "Karena yang aku tau, aku jatuh cinta denganmu begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa kau sadari, tanpa kau perlu menjadi orang lain."

Jimin tersenyum, "yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Kemarin, saat ini, dan seterusnya."

Yoongi tersenyum, tetapi perutnya terasa amat sakit. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum, dengan sedikit meringis ia membalas perkataan suaminya. "Aku jug–

–AKH!" Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak sakit, ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Perut benar-benar terasa sangat sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari rasa sakit 4 bulan lalu. Jimin berubah panik, ia mengernyit merasakan celananya yang terasa ba–

Sial! itu air ketuban Yoongi. Jimin buru-buru membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri dari atas pangkuannya dan dengan cepat mendudukkan Yoongi kembali.

A-apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sial! ia panik dan tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Argh, Jim! Sa-sakit!" Yoongi mencengkram lengan Jimin dengan kencang untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Jimin meringis, raungan sakit Yoongi membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia menarik napas berusaha menenangkan diri untuk berpikir jernih, setelahnya ia dengan cepat menjangkau ponselnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa. Tangannya gemetar, ia bergerak cepat mencari kontak Jin, teman sekaligus dokter yang menangani kehamilan Yoongi. Ia menekan dial dengan cepat, sesekali menatap Yoongi yang tengah menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit. Ia bisa melihat keringat yang mulai bercucuran di wajah Yoongi.

"Hallo, Jim? Kenapa menelpon? Yoongi masih menginginkan se–

"Tidak, hyung! Se-sepertinya Yoongi akan melahirkan!"

"Apa?!–" Jimin bisa mendengar suara Jin yang berteriak kemudian berbicara sesuatu, dan hampir saja ia ikut berteriak kalau saja Jin tidak segera berbicara.

"Okay, kau lebih baik tenang. Aku sudah meminta Namjoon untuk menelpon ambulans untuk menjemput kalian. Kau siapkan perlengkapan Yoongi, dan Aku yang akan mengurus urusan rumah sakit. Ah ya, katakan pada Yoongi untuk mengatur napasnya, kau mengerti?"

"Ya, hyung. Terimakasih." Jimin langsung memutuskan sambungan, ia menatap Yoongi dan membimbingnya untuk bernapas secara teratur.

"Bertahan Yoongi-ya, aku mohon bertahan." Jimin terus merapalkan kalimat itu, ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat.

"Ji-jim, per..leng..kapp..anhh.." Ah, Jimin baru ingat. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai atas untuk mengambil segala keperluan Yoongi dan bayi mereka nanti.

Ting! Tong!

Jimin buru-buru memasukkan semua perlengkapan ke dalam satu tas besar begitu ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia berlari ke bawah menuju Yoongi, dan segera menggendongnya menuju pintu depan. Ia terpaksa menurunkan Yoongi untuk membuka pintu dan disambut oleh petugas yang segera mengambil alih Yoongi dan dengan cepat membawanya ke ambulans. Ia juga dengan cepat mengunci pintu dan bergerak menyusul masuk ke dalam ambulans.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, Yoongi-ya. Aku mohon, kuatlah demi anak kita. Kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, kau harus.." Jimin terus meracau selama perjalanan menuju ruang operasi, sementara Yoongi terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Jimin berhenti di depan ruang operasi, ia menatap Jin yang sudah memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Jim, kami akan memulai operasinya saat ini juga. Lebih baik kau hubungi orangtua kalian." Jin menepuk bahu Jimin dengan pelan, ia segera memasuki ruang operasi.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya karena ia tidak yakin dapat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi orangtua mereka, dan menjelaskan keadaan Yoongi secara singkat. Jimin menghembuskan napas lelah, ia mematikan sambungan ponselnya begitu orangtuanya paham akan situasi dan mengatakan akan segera menyusul.

Jimin berjengit kaget, sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya. Ia mendongak, dan matanya menemukan Namjoon yang menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin. "Minumlah dulu."

"Terimakasih, hyung.."

"Sudah, tidak perlu cemas begitu. Yoongi pasti bisa melewati ini," Namjoon menepuk pundak Jimin. "Jin pasti akan berusaha agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi dan bayi kalian."

Jimin tersenyum lemah, ia juga percaya bahwa Jin akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin, begitupun Yoongi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa dan menunggu operasi itu selesai.

Satu jam kemudian orangtua mereka datang, kemudian disusul dengan kedatangan Jungkook dan Taehyung di satu jam berikutnya.

"Bagaimana? apakah keponakan kami sudah lahir?"

"Yah! Park Jimin! Kenapa Yoongi hyung sudah melahirkan?" Jungkook takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakak sepupunya itu jadi ia dan Taehyung langsung berusaha datang kemari dengan cepat begitu ibunya menelpon bahwa kakak sepupunya akan melahirnya.

"A-ah itu–"

"Kelahiran di usia 8 bulan memang seringkali terjadi, Jungkook-ah. Tenang saja, mereka pasti berhasil." Namjoon yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Jungkook berdecak, ia tau kalau kelahiran _premature_ memang kerap terjadi tetapi selalu ada alasan kenapa hal itu terjadi. Taehyung sendiri justru terfokus pada hal lain, ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat keberadaan _rapper underground_ yang berada di satu agensi dengannya.

"Namjoon hyung?"

Namjoon menoleh, retinanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang terlihat penasaran, Namjoon justru tersenyum tau betul kenapa Taehyung seperti itu.

"Hai, Taehyung. Kebetulan saat Jimin menelepon, aku sedang bersama dengan Jinseok."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia baru saja akan bertanya lagi, tetapi pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Ayah Yoongi menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri, tetapi Jimin lebih dulu memberondong Jin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

Jin tersenyum bahagia, "laki-laki, Jim–

Jimin langsung bersorak gembira. "Ah, jagoanku!"

–dan perempuan!"

"A-apa?" Jimin menghentikan sorakannya, ia memandang Jin dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Yoongi ternyata mengandung bayi kembar, Jim. Kami juga kaget, ternyata di USG putri kalian tersamarkan oleh jagoan kalian."

"Ja-jadi..." Jimin segera memeluk Jin dengan erat, tetapi buru-buru melepaskannya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Yoongi?"

"Yoongi baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan dan akan segera dipindahkan bersama dengan bayi kalian. Tapi Jim..."

Jin menarik Jimin untuk sedikit menjauh dari para kakek dan nenek yang terlihat tidak sabaran. Jin menunjukkan raut sedih, "bayi kalian kecil dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku khawatir juga karena mereka lahir lebih cepat, aku akan memberikan penanganan lebih lanjut."

"Hyung, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku harap demikian.." Jin menepuk bahu Jimin dan berlalu dari sana.

"Selamat ya Jim, aku akan melihat keadaan Yoongi dan anak kalian nanti." Namjoon turut menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu menyusul Jin. Jimin berjalan pelan menuju keluarganya, ia bisa melihat banyak pasang mata yang menunggu dirinya.

"Jim, bagaimana Yoongi dan cucu kami?"

"Yoongi baik-baik saja," Jimin tiba-tiba menangis, membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menjadi panik.

"Yah! Yah! katakan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada cucu kami.." Jiyoung segera mengguncang bahu Jimin dengan keras.

"Umma," Jimin menangis lebih keras, "sepasang.."

"APA?!"

"Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

"Oh yaampun, yaampun.." Jiyoung dan Yubin merasa gembira. Kembar. Oh yaampun, mereka mendapat sepasang cucu.

"Selamat nak, aboeji bangga. Topcer sekali anumu." Ucap San E yang di hadiahi pukulan penuh cinta dari sang istri.

"Hyung, kok aku rasanya terharu sih?" Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Yah, cup, cup, cup, lebih baik, ayo kita lihat adik bayi."

Jungkook mengangguk lucu, ia menghapus bulir air matanya dan tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah duduk di samping Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Jin tadi sudah ke kamar ini dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius, tapi Jimin tidak bisa tidak khawatir terhadap keadaan belahan jiwanya itu. Jin juga sudah menjelaskan keadaan kedua anaknya, mereka hanya butuh beberapa perawatan sebelum bisa dibawa pulang. Sebelum kemari ia juga sudah melihat anak mereka yang berada di inkubator, mereka berukuran kecil, tetapi tetap terlihat seperti bayi pada umumnya. Ia melihat kedua anaknya yang mungkin sedang berjuang juga untuk bertahan hidup, mengingat itu Jimin rasanya ingin menangis lagi.

Pukulan pada belakang kepalanya membuatnya menggeram kesal, siapa sih yang menghancurkan momen terharunya?

"Park, selamat ya~ Aku turut senang karena anak kalian sudah lahir."

"Jeon Jungkook sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan anakku!"

"Huh, coba saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Yah, Kau!"

"Hais, sudahlah Jimin-ah, Kookie, jangan saling berteriak, okay? Kasihani Yoongi hyung dan biarkan ia beristirahat."

Berbicara mengenai Yoongi, tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Yoongi.

"Yo-Yoongi-ah, Sayang, kau sadar?" Jimin segera memencet tombol merah yang terletak di dekat ranjang Yoongi.

"Ji-Jim, ha-haus.."

"Ini minumlah," Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk minum, meski hanya seteguk kecil dan Yoongi menolak minum lagi.

"Dimana anakku?"

"Inkubator, Yoongi." Itu Jin yang datang bersama seorang perawat untuk memeriksa Yoongi.

"In-inkubator?"

"Bayi-bayimu lahir lebih cepat, mereka butuh penanganan khusus."

"bayi-bayi?"

"Kau melahirkan bayi kembar.."

Yoongi terkejut, ia segera menatap Jimin yang berkaca-kaca, "A-aku ingin melihat mereka!"

"Okay, aku akan meminta perawat membawakan kursi roda agar kau bisa melihat bayimu.."

.

.

"Jim, lihat.. mereka begitu kecil.." Yoongi meletakkan tangannya di kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan bayi mereka.

"Jim.. hikss.."

"Sayang, jangan menangis.. lihat uri aegi tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis."

Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, "sudahkah kau memberi mereka nama?"

Jimin mengangguk, "jagoan kita namanya Jihoon, dan putri kita bernama Eunha. Bagaimana?"

"Park Jihoon, Park Eunha.. Kami suka, appa.."

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum, senyum yang begitu indah.

"Yoongi, aku tidak akan bosan mengucapkan ini."

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan lembut, "aku tau, Jim. Aku tau."

Jimin mempertemukan kening mereka, deru napas yang saling berirama, detak jantung yang saling berlomba-lomba. "Terimakasih, Sugar. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

dan ciuman lembut yang mereka lakukan menandakan berakhirnya cerita ini.

dah~

 **END**

 **Iya tau ini sedikit maksa dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, aku minta maaf ya karena selama ini tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian. Maaf kalau kalian ngerasa kurang puas, aneh, melompat-lompat, atau apapun itu.**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ff ini memiliki banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan serta alur dan tema yang pasaran.**

 **Aku bilang akan membalas review di akhir, tapi maaf ya, sepertinya tidak bisa ku lakukan. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai review kalian, ini karena review yang datang begitu banyak dan aku khawatir words nya akan melebihi 5000 kalau aku menulis balasan review. Hehehe, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf.**

 **AH IYA, AKU JUGA MAU MINTA MAAF KARENA AKU NGERASA DI CHAP AWAL ITU RADA PWP BANGET, MAAF MENCEMARI OTAK KALIAN.**

 **27tiavy** – **MinReri Kujyou** – **Deluxiuz XiuHan** – **prrncspo** – **ravoletta** – **yoongiena** – **lalapo** – **anon** – **sooindri09** – **restika. dwii07** – **CandytoPuppy** – **XiayuweLiu** – **minyoonlovers** – **mintz824** – **vtan368** – **HelloItsAYP** – **SyugarMint** – **rossadilla17** – **silviadlv** – **Panda Item** – **michaelchildhood** – **Nyippa-chan** – **kim zi ayumi** – **btsyugar** – **siscaMinstaLove** – **gbrlchnerklhn** – **rayania** – **Yoongies** – **Babol Bol** – **Win500** – **TaekookYoonmin** – **Jimsnoona** – **Princexod** – **reny246** – **so sorry to author luv you thor** – **Bornsinger** – **Chiminscake** – **reallyoungest** – **Bang Tae** – **A Y P** – **rrriiieee** – **kimdaffa99** – **JustcallmeBii** – **anonimganti nama D** – **MiniMinyoonMini** – **elxabeth** – **HanTaekookYoonmin** – **jmndnd** – **Rizuku** – **min sugar** – **Fujimoto Yumi** – **geserdikit** – **reginacitraramadani** – – **anunyajimin** – **whalme160700** – **WSna** – **park ji ri** – **MinJisu** – **VellyPiki27** – **hanvc** – **Pardon-MinHolly** – **peachPetals** – **Myug93** – **amandayupi** – **GlossyA** – **HamirohLangen** – **pishuuchan** – **hirudinea** – **ORUL2** – **Lunch27** – **anone dan para guest. terimakasih. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK**

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK ATAS SEGALA SUPPORT SAMPAI CERITA INI MENCAPAI ENDING, UNTUK READER LAMA MAUPUN BARU, UNTUK YANG DATANG DAN PERGI, UNTUK FAV, FOLLOW, TERIMAKASIH.**

 **SHOULD I GIVE YOU SOMETHIN' SUCH A SEQUEL? TAEKOOK? EHE.**

 **Anyway, kalau mau baca ff ku yang lain, silahkan menuju** **breathinginlove :)**

 **p.s.** **Maaf aku promosi**

 **ku senang sekali~**

 **THANK YOU** **.**


End file.
